


Gentle giant Asahi plus a few friends

by chibilonla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Claiming, Clubbing, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Violence, Husbands, Inflation, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Violence, Wives, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibilonla/pseuds/chibilonla
Summary: A spot for my smutty one shots about this tall beautiful man. I'm also thinking of adding a few more Haikyuu characters in this as well.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 496





	1. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice sexy times with your partner

“Pumpkin” You hear being whispered into your ear. You lazily turn around to snuggle into your partner's chest. Running your hair through his long brown hair as you mummer something intelligible wanting to sleep in on the weekend. You feel his fingers run over your body giving your breast a squeeze before you feel a finger playing with the waistband of your shorts.  
“Pumpkin you awake?” He basically purrs in your ear as his hand slips down into your shorts cupping your sex. His fingers run over panty covered slit before he applies a light touch to your clit.  
“MMmmmm Nice” You yawn while arching your back.  
He suddenly tugs off your shorts and panties urgently while throwing off the blanket that covered you. The sudden coldness hitting your skin, shocks you awake. You feel his head rest against your upper thigh as his fingers begin exploring your folds. You blush, you don’t understand why he wants to be so close to your intimate parts when he plays with you. You don’t have time to think about it much because you feel a sudden jolt in your sex as he rubs circles against your clit, hitting a particular sensitive spot.  
“OH FUCK” You cry as you grasp a handful of his hair in your hands. “Yes right there Asahi”  
“Mmm you're very sensitive on your left side did you know?”  
“What?”  
“You always twitch and buck your legs more when I touch here.” He says as he runs his finger over that delectable sweet spot which makes your legs want to twitch. The weight of his hand and his extended arm stop you from moving too much. “See this is why I have to keep my head down here Pumpkin, you won’t let me make you cum otherwise with all your trashing.”  
“God it's so embarrassing though.” You complain between your soft moans.  
“Why? It’s so pretty I could watch it for hours.” He says as he blows a cool breath over your clit making you shiver. He moves his fingers from your clit to probe and tease around your entrance before pushing two fingers into your eager hole. He doesn’t have to tell you that your wet you can both hear the wet noises as he thrusts his fingers in and out of your hot sex.  
“Fuck yes I need to be filled please more.”  
Your requests are denied though as he removes his fingers and begins rubbing your clit again, the extra lubrication from fingering you making everything just feel so much more sensitive.  
“FUCK there right there please don’t stop.” You plead as you experience this excruciating pleasure from his fingers.  
“OH FUCK FUCK cumming.” You cry out, your legs and hips trash around as if they have a mind of their as you feel your orgasm boil over. You look up at the ceiling dazed until you feel a finger over your cheek.  
“Happy tears?” Asahi questions as he wipes the wetness from your cheeks.  
“Very happy tears.”  
He nestles his body between you putting your legs on top of his thighs as his hard cock lines up with your entrance. “You sure Pumpkin… it's ok to stop it they aren’t?  
“Just fuck me already you tall beautiful man.” You instruct him almost irritated at how considerate he is being. He surprisingly thrusts in quickly, sheathing himself completely in your expecting cunt. He begins slowly as first before he begins thrusting harder and faster into you. You moan and buck your hips against his thrusts wanting him to absolutely destroy your pussy. He tries to put you legs over his shoulders, forgetting that your legs aren’t quite long enough to do so comfortably. Instead he pushes your legs back he can fuck you hard in a mating press. The sound of skin slapping is loud as he grunts above you pounding you relentlessly.  
“Fuck Azumane fill me please!”  
This sets him off as he fucks you harder, as if he is determined to impregnate you in this position.  
“OH yesss cumming baby cumming.” He cries as he collapses on top of you as his seed shoots deep inside you. Once he regains his senses, he pulls out his now flaccid cock and cuddles you.. His hand absentmindedly drawing circles on your thighs.  
“Did you like that?”  
“Yea where did you learn that?” You ask with a raised eyebrow. You've been together for a while so you thought you knew all his tricks.  
“Nishinoya was talking about it.” He admits while trying to hide his blush from you. He kisses your neck softly. “If you have things you wanted to try you can tell me you know?”  
“Mmm yeah but I don’t think its physically possible.” You answer not looking at him.  
“Please tell me.” He pleads.  
“I wish you’d come in every orifice … plus my face… so like four times.” You admit almost expecting your shy boy to be disgusted by your fantasy.  
“I’d go seven times.” He surprisingly says without missing a beat.  
“What?”  
“Every Orifice like you said. Plus your face, breasts, back and your ass.”  
“I’d end up looking like a glazed doughnut.”  
Both of you laugh at the imagery before he takes your hand and puts it on his hardening cock. Your eyes gleam before you quickly reach for a dildo in your bedside draw.  
“WHAT NO!” He almost defensively seizes up.  
“Relax this is for me. I’m going to give you a blow job.” You say as you settle in between his legs. You insert the dildo before you begin sucking the bulbous head of his member while stroking his shaft. Slowly you begin bobbing your head lower taking more of his shaft into your mouth, your hands resting on his muscular thighs. You feel his hand gathering your hair into a ponytail as he pushes you down on his cock making you gag as you deepthroat him. He pulls your head back before pushing you down again, groaning as he feels you gagging on his thick cock. Your hips grind against the bed hoping to push the dildo against your g spot. He releases your hair and you pull back gasping. Strings of salvia connect your lips to his cock before they break. You begin stroking his shaft before you go to lick his balls, using your tongue to carefully trace your name over each testicle.  
“OH WOW!” He groans as he feels your tongue going to work. “Yess drool all over them please.”  
You begin licking the underside of his cock before you begin bobbing up and down his cock. His hand reaches down and cups your cheek, wanting to feel the bulge of his cock.  
“Pumpkin this feels so good but I don’t want you to hurt your jaw… like if you want to ride me to feel good you can ? but I don’t think I’ll come again.” He says as he massages your jaw gently. You pull the dildo out with an audible pop before you quickly jump on his hips. Impaling yourself on his cock in a smooth landing, before you begin riding him.  
“MmM fuck your cock feels so much better then a toy.” You moan on top of him. You look down at him and see him making a face you’ve never seen. You’re almost worried did you land with too much force.  
“HOLY FUCK! Your pussy is soo wet ! Its too much! it feels soo good why does it feel soo fucking good? FUCK FUCK your pussy feels amazing! OH fuck me fuck me please! OH god why does it feel so good? FUCK Oh FUCK I’m going to cum. Cumming Pumpkin Cumming!.” He cries desperately underneath you as you ride him through his orgasm. He looks exhausted and slightly blissed out. You look down smugly at him while still perched on his cock.  
“Wow babe you were so vocal.” You say as you lazily roll your hips. “You went from ‘I won't come’ to a live rendition of Yagami Yato in like two minutes.”


	2. Daddy Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with him having a dirty dream and progresses to some awake naughty time. Tw some roughness nothing crazy we like it rough.

You are roused from your slumber by something warm pressing on your back. You hear your gentle giant mummer in his sleep as he grinds against you. Smiling you giggle at the fact that he is having a dirty dream. You close your eyes enjoying the feeling of his cock against your back, its soothing really and you almost fall back asleep until you hear something that shocks you.  
“Mmm fuck you're a dirty slut.” It was followed by some unintelligible drabble. You physically have to turn around to make sure its Azumane Asahi behind you. He didn’t ever speak like that; he was always such a gentle lover. His hand was lazily gripping your hip as he grinds against you. You decide to try something so you croon your head back and whisper in his ear.   
“Who is your slut?”  
“Mmm you are … mm give you... cock fuck you until you can’t sit properly”  
You bite your lip, his words making your ears turn red and your juices start flowing. You always wished he was more dominant but he was always afraid of crushing your hips. You reach down and begin to rub your clit over your panties, wishing you could transport yourself into his dream. If there's sleep walking… is sleep fucking a thing as well? You pull your panties down to your ankles. You try to reposition your leg so at least you could feel his large member against your core. He thrust forwards and it makes you shudder feeling his cock rub against your slit, the friction feels heavenly on your clit.  
“Mmm soo fucking wet mmm good fuck cunt.” He mummers as he continues rutting between your thighs, your slick making it slide so smoothly. His cock is monstrously large so you easily rub and grasp the head when he pushes forward. His movement becomes jerky before he releases his load. It's all over your thighs, hands as well as coating your labia.   
“Pumpkin.” You hear his hesitant voice call out.  
“Mmm good morning.”  
“Oh God I’m sorry… I didn’t know I was asleep…” He apologizing while nestling his head into your neck as if trying to hide from you. “Did you want me to leave?”  
“Leave? where? You live here you big dumb dumb.” You tease as you turn around to kiss him. “It’s ok I liked it.”  
“Really?” He says as he looks down noticing the panties around one ankle, his gaze runs up your legs and he begins to blush. “Oh God did I do that? You sure you liked it?”  
“Yea you were having such a nice dream … saying all these dirty things to me it was hot… I wish you’d do those things when you’re awake as well”  
“No Pumpkin I told you I’d crush and hurt your hips.”  
“I’m not made of glass please Asahi please baby.” You pout.   
“No you’re tiny.”  
“Am not ! you’re just I dunno what your parents fed you growing up... but you're just a giant!” You blurt out defensively. You straddle him and try with all your strength to flip him over on top of you. You obviously can't and just collapse against his chest. He laughs at your silliness before doing as you want. He is on top of you now between your legs, he bends down to kiss the corner of your lips.  
“Promise to tell me if it hurts?” He says as he rubs rapidly hardening cock against the cum coating your slit. He positions himself as your entrance. “You have to promise me?”  
“Yes I promise.” You grunt out as you wrap your legs around his hips wanting to just pull him inside you already. He pushes his cock inside you gently. “This ok?”  
You nod as you bite his shoulder. He begins to pump his cock into your molten core but he’s still very cautious. You however want to be fucked within an inch of your life.   
“Baby take my legs and put them up on your shoulders.”  
“Like this?” He asks as he tentatively does as you instruct before thrusting in slowly again.   
You moan as he impales you with his shaft.   
“Mmmm YES! It always feels soo good and deep like this.”  
He stills his hips, his eyes harden and his usual soft features become sterner.  
“Who is fucking you like this?" His voice takes on a stern tone you have never heard before.   
“Mmm no-one.” You whimper wanting him to continue.  
“One of your Ex's? I’m going to fuck their memory from your mind.” He grunts angrily as he begins snapping his hips hard into you. You cry in pleasure as his cock hits your cervix. He pulls out and turns you around, grabbing your hips and pulling your ass up in the air. He grabs a handful of your hair and pushes your face against the mattress before he sheathes himself completely in your dripping sex. He begins slamming his length into your hot folds, that eagerly cling to him.   
“Going to fuck you into the mattress. Going to fuck you soo much until your cunt is molded to my cock… ruin you for anyone else… OH GOD your clinging onto me! So tight best fucking cock sleeve.”  
Your moans are muffled by the pillows. He grabs a handful of your hair and pulls your face up away from the pillows.  
“FUCK make those filthy voices for me let me hear you… Tell me who’s cock you want!?” He snarls.   
“Oh yours baby. Gnnyaahh Yes! Yours Asahi please please fuck yes.” You wail crying in pleasure. “Please I’m so close.”  
“Oh my little slut wants to come then come on. Come on daddy’s cock. Do it now or I’m going to pull out!” He demands from you. You squirm and shudder as you listen to him refer to himself as your daddy. It sets off something in your head as if a string had been snapped and you unravel coming hard on his manhood. He continues pumping into you as you ride out your pleasure.   
“What a good girl.” He coos into your ear before hooks his arms around your knees and flips you both over so you’re on top, your legs bent and pulled back near your ears. He grunts loudly as he begins thrusting up into your dripping sex. You whimper in pleasure still sensitive from your climax, from this position you can see your abused cunt stretching around his fat cock. He can see you watching and bucks wildly into you.  
“Look down and watch me fuck your slutty cunt.” He rasps while he continues to rail you. He slams you down hard and lets out a guttural cry as he comes. “OH FUCK YES!”   
You can feel him release his seed into you, it feels like a big load. You can imagine how white your insides are. He releases your legs and you slide off him; he can’t seem to make eye contact with you.   
“I’m sorry.. I was too rough ... I got jealous thinking of you being with other people before me.” His usual gentle voice has returned.   
“It’s ok I liked you being a dom Daddy.” You say wistfully with a goofy smile on your face.  
“You liked calling me Daddy?”  
“Mhmm Daddy Asahi is my only Daddy.” You say with a playful kiss. He blushes but tries to hide it as he picks you up by the waist. You wrap your legs around his waist.  
“Ok then Daddy is going shower with you, because we are both filthy.”


	3. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as an evening at the club with your boyfriend takes a very different turn of events.  
> TW cuckolding, cheating (I guess), drugging, attempted non consent, inflation/stomach bulge I guess it could be classed as some non consent, violence, gun violence  
> not all these Tw are smut related just thought I'd put in whatever came to mind.

You rub your eyes adjusting to the light in an unfamiliar room. You are laid on a sofa with a blanket over you with some cushions under your head. Your brain was foggy, you remember getting to the club with your boyfriend. It was all going fine until you started feeling dizzy, he took you outside to get some air. Some odd scratching feeling then nothing, it was just dark. You hear a door open and see a tall, muscular man with long brown hair walk in. His hair is tied up in a bun, he was a mix of cute and hot, yet intimidating at the same time. He doesn’t seem to notice you’re awake and walks to his desk to do something on his laptop. You try to subtly get a better look at him. He is wearing black slacks and a dark grey button up shirt and a peacoat. Nothing super flashy but you can tell everything he had on was expensive, especially the shoes.  
“You can stop pretending, I know you're awake, little one.” He says in an almost friendly tone.  
You sit up and look at him with the blanket wrapped around you.  
“Where am I? What time is it?”  
“You are in my office at the nightclub I own… its” He looks at his phone. “2:30 AM you’ve been asleep for a few hours now. I also put some antiseptic on your back the wall scratched it up a bit.”  
“Oh ok and who are you?”  
“The owner of this club.” He says as he walks over lazily to you taking off his coat and drapes it over the couch. He kneels down so he can closely examine your face. He pushes a stray strand of hair out of your face “I’m Asahi, what's your name?”  
“Y/n… my nickname is Pumpkin”  
“That's a beautiful name, now you caused me a little bit of a problem today you know?” His tone was stern as he sat next to you on the couch. He smelt so good like nutmeg and cinnamon. Since he’s so close now you can see tattoos peeking out from his neck under his collar. “I think if you sat on my lap like a good girl we can get to the bottom of this.”  
You keep the blanket wrapped around you as you sit on his lap. You had heard his name before he was a Yakuza boss, not overly known for being unnecessarily cruel but still dangerous. You feel his arm wrap around your waist and draw you close against his body, his size just overwhelmingly large compared to you. “You were in our spot… it was perfect you see it was an alleyway that we shared with a slaughterhouse… it’s very useful.”  
“I didn’t know”  
“Shh angel don't interrupt. Like I was saying, it is very useful for us to transport unwanted trash out of our lives in a permanent way. So tonight when I was trying to dispose of said trash, you got in the way.” He stopped speaking waiting for your reply.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It's ok Pumpkin was that your pet name? It wasn’t your fault you were barely conscious. What I want to know is who is this piece of shit to you?”  
On cue the door opened another large blond man with glasses dragged in a familiar face. Your boyfriend's hands and legs were bound and they covered his mouth with duct tape. He was unceremoniously dumped on the floor in front of you two.  
“That’s my boyfriend.” You answer quietly, fearing what was going to happen.  
“I see and is this a weird kinky thing you do? Where he drugs you before sex?”  
Your face snaps up to look at the mob boss in the eye, your eyes wide with disbelief.  
“Aww sweetie don’t make that face. The bartender saw him spike your drink, he was basically about to fuck your limp body until we interrupted him.” His voice was smooth and made you melt against him. He noticed and began absentmindedly tracing circles over your thigh.  
“No he wouldn’t do that.” You plead with him.  
“Really, let's ask him then?” He nodded towards the blond who tears the duct tape off. “So why did you drug your girlfriend?”  
“I didn't swear!” He yells.  
Asahi pulls a butterfly knife from his pocket and brandishes it with a flourish. He holds it up against your neck.“ Tell the truth before I fuck up her face.”  
“It is the truth I didn’t”  
“I’m sorry Pumpkin but he doesn’t love you.” Asahi whispers into your ear before pulling the knife from your neck and looks’ knowingly at his associate. The blonde smiles before he began bashing the shit out of your boyfriend. You look on horrified, you try and plead with Asahi to make him stop.  
“I’d like a kiss.”  
You lean over and kiss his cheek.  
“No Pumpkin, more like this.” He says as he grabs the hair at the back of your head and positions you at an angle so he can kiss you. His kiss is demanding and hot, even with your boyfriend being beaten to a pulp, you can't help but kiss the hulking man back fervently. When he pulls away from you there are strings of saliva connecting your lips. He snaps his fingers which indicates for Tsukishima to stop. “So like I was saying why did you drug her?”  
“Just a bit of fun.” He coughs out in pain.  
“FUN?” Asahi rips the blanket away from you and makes your straddle one of his knees. His hand running up your side, before he rests it on your hip. “She’s built for fun already.”  
The compliment makes you blush or maybe it was the fact your dress was hiking up as you sat astride on his thigh.  
“I just wanted her to relax… she’s uptight… she always complains when we do it that it hurts… or she wont let me even put it all the way in because it hurts her.” He spits out, looking at you with venomous eyes.  
“Oh you must have a massive cock then huh? Or you don’t know how to please her.” He says as he caresses your breast over your clothes. He bites your ear. “Which is it, Pumpkin? Horse dick or just an idiot?”  
“No, it's not his fault… I’m just I don’t know I’m not a sexual person..”  
You hear his knife running down the back of your dress as he cuts it away, before turning you to face him. He hums in approval that you weren’t wearing a bra, he begins kissing and sucking your breasts while pressing his thigh up against your sex. You breath quickens before he begins kissing you again, you jolt when you feel his palm rub against your clit. Your boyfriend is yelling profanities at you, while a mafia boss makes you mewl and squirm with desire. Asahi repositions you again on his lap and tears your panties off. This time you're straddling him, your legs spread wide but your back is against his chest and you are looking down at your boyfriend on the floor. Asahi begins rubbing circles on your clit making you moan softly as you feel his bulge rubbing against your ass.  
“I don’t know man... she seems pretty responsive to me.” He illustrates his point by slipping two of his long, thick fingers into your sex making you cry out in pleasure. He pulls out his fingers which are coated in your wetness. He unbuckles his pants and frees his hard cock. He positions it between your legs against your slit, you instinctively begin grinding back and forth on the length. The friction makes you even slicker than before. You forget you have an audience until the boss address’s your soon to be ex. “So you must have a horse cock then I mean far larger than mine then? Right?”  
He lays you down and pulls you towards him, so your legs are over your thighs, he presses his large cock against you measuring how deep it would go. He looks at your lust filled eyes which look a bit fearful when you realise how large he is. He smiles at you and cups your cheek.  
“Is he bigger than 12.5’? Don’t worry it will fit, I’ll make sure it feels good for you.”  
He places his cock head at your entrance and begins to push it in slowly.  
“One...mmmmm two… oh fuck your tight … three NYAH oh fuck squeezing me so much… four…. Five… six...” He stops when he sees you wince a little bit. He rubs your sides gently “You’re doing so good. You want me to stop?”  
“No.” You gasp.  
“Ok seven.”  
“Fucking slut.” The bound man yells at you..  
“Oh that not nice…Did we hit a sore spot Mr 7? It just mean you and your average size cock must not be able to make her feel good” Asahi mocks him before turning to you. “Did you want me to continue going slow?”  
“No please fuck me.” Your voice trembles.  
He sheath's himself completely in your folds and groans into your shoulder while muttering you praise. “ TWELVE ! Oh god you feel so tight and warm.”  
“Oh God so full.” You shakily exclaim.  
He begins to pull back slowly before bottoming out again in your hole. You squirm against him rolling your hips wanting more. He smirks at your before he begins setting a more brisk pace the sound of skin slapping together echoes through the room along with moans from both of you. The sound of your douchebag boyfriend yelling insults at you was slightly distracting.  
“Fuck shut up will you! How can I please your girl if you keep yammering on.” He looks at Tsukishima and indicates the duct tape. He waits for him to be done shutting him up while he's balls deep in you not moving. “Good all I want to wear is this sweet one's noises.”  
He begins fucking you hard pounding you mercilessly.  
“OH fuck your such a slutty girl aren't you taking me cock so well…..Ngyah” He grabs you hips as he ruts into you… “Mmmm he’s an idiot for saying those things about you… Oh God I could live in your cunt.”  
His hand moves over your stomach and smiles. “Put your hand here baby and you can feel it” You do as he says and he thrust in you hard and deep. Your eyes widen as you feel the bulge in your stomach from his cock. “Let's show him.”  
He pulls out and sets you on his lap facing away from him again so the captive can have a perfect view of you impaling yourself on the mobsters’ foot long. You ride him a bit but struggle since you're not used to straddling his wide hips.  
“It's ok baby here let me help.” He says as he hooks his hands under your knees and pulls them back. He has you in a full nelson before he begins fucking up into you again. You're on display for your boyfriend, he can see the large cock disappear in your wet pussy and that bulge in your stomach as it bottoms out.  
“I think he should give you some pleasure, yes? I mean since he hasn’t your entire relationship. Tsuki please!”  
His henchman drags your boyfriend to the sofa and tears off the duct tape. He then pulls out his pistol and puts against the back of his head.  
“You are going to suck her fucking clit because my hands are occupied right now… if you hurt her your brains are going to end up all over our genitals… understand?”  
Tsukishima pushes his head forward and he begins doing as he’s told, awkwardly sucking and flicking his tongue over your clit. You cry out in pleasure the stimulation of your clit and the girthy monster that is stretching you out in a delectable manner is indescribable..  
“Feel good Pumpkin? Yes let this stupid fucker make you feel good just once because after this YOU. ARE. MINE.” He punctuates the words with his thrusts. “OH FUCK it feels soo good … Oh god you take it so good and deep it must be hitting your cervix.”  
You scream loudly as you shudder and come unexpectedly. It feels like a blinding white and warm feeling washes over you as it happens.  
“OH FUCK YESS CUM ON MY COCK.” HE groans loudly. “OH god your squeezing so tight ! I'm GOING TO OH FUCK YESS.”  
He lets out a low yell before he unloads his seed into your needy cunt. He fills you so much since it begins leaking out around his cock which is still in you. He lets go of your legs and kisses your neck and shoulders. He takes the gun from Tsukishima and holds it at your ex’s shoulder. He pulls out of you and you can feel his semen flowing out of your abused cunt.  
“My girl did so well. I think this bastard should clean you up.” He nudges him with the barrel of the gun. You whimper softly as you feel his tongue against you. You feel Asahi hold your hand. “Here baby hold it.”  
He pushes the gun in your hand and positions your fingers in the correct way. He whispers in your ear. “I think you should shoot him.”  
“No..” Your voice is shaky as you shake your head. “Without him I wouldn’t have met you.”  
Asahi lets out a small laugh. “Oh your so sweet Pumpkin but if you let him go he will do it again to the next girl he disappoints with bad sex.”  
“How about he apologizes?” You counter.  
“YES YES I’m sorry. I promise I won't do it again” Your ex pitifully cries his face covered in the combined juices of you and your lover.  
Asahi whispers in your ear. “I see men like him all the time he’s lying … like how he lied about drugging you.”  
You move your arm without knowing and pull the trigger, the loud gunshot makes your shriek. Asahi takes the gun from your hand beaming with pride. “Damn Pumpkin you shot his dick. Fucking get him out of my sight.”  
Tsukishima begins to drag the screaming hysterical man out of the room, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Asahi embraces you tightly and kisses your lips, he puts his coat on you and buttons it up before he picks you up carrying you out of the office.  
“Oh you are the perfect queen to rule my empire with me aren’t you?”


	4. Mafia take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reserved situation Asahi is well like regular Asahi and you area bit of a delinquent in high school. Being the niece of a local Yakuza boss, you always try to act disinterested in school and act tough. This fic touches on how you two get into a relationship.  
> No real trigger warnings a bit of exhibitionism warning its a bit of a long one.

Mafia take two Asahi x delinquent reader  
Reversed scenario where Asahi is sweet and you are that delinquent. 

You are in your third year of high school, you're not really sure why you bother though. Your grades were actually good but you didn't have any grand plans for college. If you Uncle wasn't hell bent on you getting a college degree you wouldn't apply. The bell rang and you were quick to run out of the classroom only to be stopped by your class rep.  
“It is your turn on cleaning duty Y/N.”  
“Tck” You look at some nerd who couldn't look you in the eye. “Dorkus face you said you’d cover for me yeah?”  
“Ah yes of course” he stutters his teeth chattering audibly.  
“See.” You say as you push past the class rep. Two fellow delinquent friends are waiting for you at the gate.  
“What took you so long?”  
“CLeanIng DutiEs.” You say sarcastically as you punch him in the shoulder. “Lets go to the arcade.”  
The three of you head over to the pachinko parlor / arcade where you work part time. Work is a loose way to describe it, since this is a front for the local Yakuza. You go inside and gleefully smile and sit on the mob boss’s lap. “UNCLE!”  
Unlike other people who use the term as a sign of respect he is your actual uncle who dotes on you heavily. Especially since you were entrusted to his care when your parents died. “Niece...how was school?”  
“Boring waste of time… you should let me drop out and help you here!”  
“No I want you to go to college! Once you graduate college you can help me here more extensively ok? Maybe a commerce degree? Law? Medicine ? OH pharmacy we can cook our own supplies then.”  
“I guess” You pout. Only you get away with this type of behaviour even his favorite woman wouldn’t dare act so bratty.  
“You might be able to help me though… numbers are down .. youths today aren’t drawn to us like before...do you know anyone who might want to join us?”  
You ponder for a bit. “Maybe there's one guy in the other class who looks like a criminal but I don’t really know him.”

The next day when the lunch bell rings you head over to his classroom. He is just sitting there and it looks like he is doing some note taking or homework. You shake your head, he looks so hot, tall and masculine despite the long hair. You are about to approach him when a little runt looking ginger pushes past you to berate him about volleyball? You are so irritated you stalk off to find your other two idiot friends who are probably smoking on the rooftop, you can try again tomorrow. The next day however he wasn’t at his desk. You decide to head to the gym to see if he was a volleyball player. Your jaw drops as you see him smack a volleyball with such force over the net… those rippling muscles …you better bring a freaking towel for the drool next time. You stand outside the door most clubs don't like your presence… besmirching their good reputation. You don't even understand why you have a bad rep.. fine your a bit mouthy, never wear the uniform correctly... and maybe broke a few rules here and there but that was nothing compared to other Yakuza offspring. A little blonde with a side ponytail bumps your shoulder as she runs into the gym.  
“OH sorry didn’t see you there.” She smiles. “You can watch from the benches if you like?”  
“Err yeah sure.” You mutter following her, she was chatty, you learnt her name was Yachi.  
“Y/n.” You reply you never like using your last name at school. You hear the giant hottie call her “Yachan”  
“Hey Yachi.” You call out as she begins to leave. “Mmm yeah?”  
“What's that tall hair with a man bun called?”  
“OH that Asahi… he looks scary but he’s a sweetie!” She says before running off. 

After watching the eye candy show that was volleyball practice for a few days you get an opportunity to approach him while he’s alone.  
“Hey Asahi!’ You call out as you attempt to intimidate him with a Kabedon; it doesn’t quite work when he’s 6 foot something and you are what 5’3 at best. Surprisingly he seemed spooked though.  
“AH! Hello do I know you?”  
“No I’m Y/N I watched you play the past few days… You look good out there.”  
“I mean I guess we have a lot of promising first years. My name is Azumane Asahi by the way.” He rambles… he’s really not projected those bad boy vibes, you thought he would have. Maybe you should vet him more before you take him to Uncle.  
“Did you want to go out on a date?”  
“Huh?” His face looked shocked and dumbfounded. “But we hardly know each other?”  
“Yea exactly so we should go on a date? Unless you have a girlfriend?”  
“What no? Girls don’t like me, they think I’m scary.”  
“Good because even if you had a girlfriend I would make you take me on a date.” You say as you grab his phone and put in your number. You smirk at him “I think you’re pretty cute.” 

He texts you about having a study date the next afternoon since they don’t have practice that day. You must admit you’re kind of excited despite it being a lame date. You wait for him at the gate, he is taking a rather long time and your delinquent friends tease you mercilessly. It's normal to you but the way you guys tease is rather vulgar. if anyone was walking past they would think they were harassing you. Asahi seemed to think so as he stepped in front of you trying to look intimidating in front of your friends.  
“You g-guys should move on and leave her alone.” He says with his arms outstretched in front of you trying to shield you from your friends. They stop and look pass him at you with a quizzical look.  
“You two can fuck off now so I can go on my date.”  
They smirk and head off to the arcade. You touch his muscular arm and smile at him. “Thanks but I got it.”  
“Oh ok I didn’t know you knew them… and they were harassing you… I’m not good at that stuff.” He admits with his face blushing gently. You link your arm in his and you begin walking to his house for your study date. You were moved by his intention to protect you... honestly it was a major turn on. You notice a quiet little laneway on the walk home so you decide to push him down there.  
“What are you doing?” His voice slightly panicked. You silence him by wrapping your arms around his neck to draw him down close to you and you kiss his lips softly. Honestly you wanted to suck his face off but even on your tippy toes you were struggling to.  
“Thanking you for trying to protect me.” You say as you pull away.  
“OH Thank you I really appreciate OH GOD STOP SOMEONE MIGHT SEE YOU!” He hisses as your hands begin unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly to pull out his cock. You put your bag on the floor and kneel on top of it without the bag for added height otherwise you wouldn't reach. You kiss the tip of his pretty cock before pumping the rapidly hardening member.  
“Oh stop please it's NO don’t put it in your mouth.” He whines as you put his cock head between your lips, flicking your tongue over the sensitive tip. “Oh WOW it feels so good.”  
You begin bobbing your head up and down his cock making sure to lick the his sensitive tip as well as have your tongue lash out against the base. He has one hand on your shoulder the other over his mouth he is desperate for not to be caught. You pull your mouth off him  
“Daguchi is my last name.” You tell him before you begin sucking him again. He seems confused that you chose this exact moment to share your last name but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it as he cries out in pleasure. You push his cock almost all the way down in your mouth and begin to gag and choke on the length. He lets out a cry of pleasure as his hand instinctively goes behind the back of your head clutching it. Drool is dribbling from you mouth and tears form in your eyes as you continue sucking his cock, you can tell he is close from his breath and the fact he is clenching his hand tightly in your hair now. He is even giving small thrusts into your mouth instinctively. You look up at him before you deepthroat him again and gag hard on his cock.  
“OH good God.” He rasps. “Please please move I’m about to gnyahhh”  
You rub your tongue on the underside of his cock and cup his balls, refusing to move. Stimulating his balls seems to do the trick as he shudders and comes in your mouth. You move your head back a bit so you can enjoy his flavour. He's a bit salty, tiny bit bitter but overall nothing offensive. Once you milk every drop you pull away and open your mouth to show him.  
“Oh Wow I’m sorry I lost control and didn’t ask you… please you don't have to swallow.”  
You roll your eyes before you swallow and show him your tongue again.  
“It's ok you don’t taste bad” You get up and straighten your uniform and he does the same. “Is your house far? Honestly I could go for a snack.”  
The entire walk back to his house his cheeks burn red. His parents are at home and his mum gushes over you and insists that you stay for dinner which you agree. You go to his room, sitting at the kotatsu on the floor and begin doing your homework. You look over each other's mock test answers and compare answers.  
“You’re pretty smart.” His eyes raised.  
“Is there a reason why I wouldn’t be?”  
“I don’t know, just you seem like the kind of person who isn’t driven by studious achievements…”  
“Because of my bad behaviour...rudeness and inability to take crap?”  
“Yea” He can’t make eye contact with you.  
“Do you like my bad behaviour?” You say as you place your hand on his lap before sliding it upwards.  
“Move your hand away from there my mum is downstairs!”  
You palm his crotch, his cock awakening from its nap. “So don’t make too much noise.”  
Your plans are interrupted by his mum calling out that dinner was ready. You both head down and begin eating with his parents who are nice. Asahi seems to be relieved at dinner, until he he feels your hand again he jerks so suddenly his knee hits the dining table.  
“Azumane are you ok?” His mum inquires.  
“Yes just fine … just a leg cramp.” He gets out in a strangled voice as he feels you pull his cock out and begin stroking it. You decide to add to the conversation.  
“Oh it must be from all that volleyball practice. They are really giving it 100% this year Mrs Asahi.”  
“OH yes I’m glad he decided to play this year.”  
“Maybe you need a magnesium supplement. It helps with cramps and you will have a more restful sleep.” You suggest to the gentle giant while rubbing your finger over the sensitive slit of his cockhead. He attempts to hide his whimper by drinking water and nodding at you as if he’s agreeing.  
“OH wow dear you seem to have an interest in health. What did you want to do at university?”  
You squeeze and massage his balls while you answer.  
“Oh my uncle wants me to study business… I think I’d prefer pharmacy or maybe medicine… I guess medicine is a lot more work though isn't it? I mean I like animals, maybe veterinary science …” You only had a slight interest in science but you reasoned having an inhouse doctor or close enough to a doctor would be useful for the gang.  
“OH wow so ambitious!” His parents both beam at you. You smile back as you stoke and pump your hand along his cock.  
“How about you Asahi?” You ask him.  
“Err design.”  
“Wow wouldn’t have thought that of you but that would be so cool… I mean you need some cool glasses and you would definitely look like the creative type!” You say as you pump your hand faster. He grunts out a thanks before trying to hold back his noise by biting his clenched fist.  
“Are your legs cramping still?” His mum asks, he just nods a response. “Aww poor dear did you want me to get the muscle ache cream? I mean if its in a hard to reach spot your dad could help you… it would be inappropriate to ask Y/n.”  
You feel his cock twitch and you put your hand around his cock head running your finger around the head. You are rewarded with ropes of his cum coating your palm.  
“Oh I don’t mind!” You chirp. Asahi sighs in relief as he feels you hand move away from his and he tries to subtly put his cock away. You take your cum coated palm and subtle rub it into your stockings along your upper thigh and groin area. You pull your hand from under the table looking at your watch. Asahi can’t help but stare at your hand waiting for some incriminating evidence to drip.  
“Oh I guess I should leave soon.”  
“Oh Azumane you should escort her home it is late! Or did you want to sleep over?”  
“I’d have to call my uncle first?” You say as you head off to the corridor to chat to your uncle. He has no issues and will send a car to take you to school tomorrow.  
“No problem. I’m so excited to have a sleepover!”  
Asahi basically grabs your wrist and pulls you to his room.  
“That was so embarrassing!” He huffs at you. He grabs you hand and turns them over to look at the palms. “Where did it go?”  
You pull up your skirt and his face is gobsmacked. He kneels in front of you and examines the cum stains on your tights. He surprises you with his boldness by rubbing his face against your sex through the tights. His hands on your thighs. “Can you take these off?”  
“Um yeah I can just” You don’t have time to finish your sentence since he takes this as permission to tear your stockings before he begins kissing your panties his nose rubbing against your clit.  
“Mmm for someone who was a blushing mess before, your behaving rather lewd.” You coo while running your hand through his hair.  
“I want to make you feel good to… I haven't done this stuff before I don’t know what I’m doing.” He admits.  
“Mmm you’re doing a good job, take my panties off and suck and lick the nub your nose is rubbing against.” You let out a little shriek when he tears your panties. ”You don't have to tear all my undergarments!”  
“I was trying to be macho?” He says as he begins exploring your folds with his tongue. He licks up and down your slit before trying to find your clit. He finds the nub and latches on sucking it hard. It sends a jolt of electricity through you that makes jerks forward a bit.. It almost feels like when he sucks on your clit you can feel it pull a string in your stomach.  
“Was that good?” He looks up at you with his big brown eyes his mouth still against you sensitive spot.  
“Very! You can use your fingers too if you want?”  
“Where?”  
“Inside me.”  
He runs a finger over your slick lips before gently inserting it into your core. He’s stopped tending to your clit instead just watching your face for approval. He curls his finger a bit eliciting a small moan and panting from you. He begins thrusting his finger back and forth before inserting a second one which makes you buck. You grab the back of his head and push his face against your clit.  
“You can multitask. It will make me feel so good.” You instruct him. He begins assaulting your clit with his kisses, sucking and flicking. You put your hands over your mouth to muffle your whimpers. He begins running his tongue over your clit you feel it swipe in certain zig zag directions which feels nice.  
“Oh Yes! Asahi please more.” You plead softly. You are aware the walls are thin and his parents room is next door. Your efforts are in vain though when he inserts a third long thick finger. You moan loudly and squirm against him and growl. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”  
He keeps pumping you and lavishing attention on your clit. You're so close but can’t quite push past that barrier or bliss until you feel him give your clit a gentle bite. It's not painful but enough pressure to make you lose yourself to your pleasure. That weird tension in your stomach snaps as you muffle your cry with one hard as you push his face into you sex with the over. When the intensity fades he looks up at you with a silly face that looks super proud.  
“Did I do good?”  
“Very” You say slumped against the wall. He picks you up easily and lays you on the bed before he goes to grab you a t shirt of his to wear. You pull off your jumper and begin to unbutton you shirt but he stops you.  
“Can I change you?” He gives you puppy dog eyes.  
“Um yea sure.” You say laying on your back. Any toughness you show to the world seems to have completely melted away in his presence; it's like he was contagious. He begins unbuttoning your shirt painfully slowly muttering something under his breath which compared you to a doll. He unclasp your bra as well and tosses both items on the floor before he begins to run is large, calloused hands over your smooth body. His hand stops at the side of your breast noticing the edge of your tattoo and turns you over on your stomach. You knew the connotations of your tattoos and tensed up expecting to be rejected.  
“I’ve never seen tattoos like this before.”  
“They are cherry blossoms… we have them on our family crest.”  
“They are beautiful.”  
“I got them done in a watercolors style. I find them pretty and a bit more feminine compared to what the others get.”  
“Its really nicely done… looks like art.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“No I know who your Uncle is Y/n. I don’t care” He says as he begins kissing the back of your neck, he kisses down your spine slowly. “Y/n I have a question for you?”  
“Mmm”  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Of course Asahi.” You say as you turn around and hold him close to you.

The next morning after a quick trip to the convenience store to get some new stockings you and Asahi wait for the car your Uncle sent to take you to school. You quirk your eyebrow when you see a limo. You both hop in the back and you are greeting with your Uncle sitting across from you, trying his best to look at intimidating as ever.  
“What are your intentions with my niece!” He glowers  
“I think I’m quickly falling in love with her… I wont ever hurt her… I must admit I’m afraid to introduce her to a few people on the team… she’s so beautiful they will all try to hit on her.”  
Your Uncle nods and looks at you and says with an exasperated sigh.  
“He’s too soft for a recruit but he seems good for you.”  
You giggle knowing this gentle giant was never meant to become one of your Uncles clansmen. You turn to him and give him a peck on the cheek.  
“It's ok you don’t have to worry about your team. I met Tanaka last year he tried to hit on me I kneed him in the balls and has avoided me ever since “

SOME TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE  
“Asahi, are you coming for the food, coach is buying?” Hinata calls out to him.  
“Yea just let me finish my shower or I can meet you guys there...I’m washing my hair so it might take awhile.” He yells back from the shower stall  
“Cool we will meet you there… I couldn’t find Y/n.”  
“OH she went to get something from the library she will meet us there!”  
“OK cool” Once he hears the door close he releases the hand around your mouth and begins thrusting into you. Your chest and hands against the tiled wall as he rails you from behind.  
“FUCK baby you better cum soon otherwise we will keep them waiting.” He groans his hands on you hips fucking you hard. He had quickly grown confident and lived to please you sexually. You can’t count the number of times you have almost been caught in public. You feel like you must be doing that stupid ahego face because he is hitting your g spot soo deliciously you tongue is just lolled out of your mouth. He slams in particular hard and bites your shoulder the intense pressure against your pleasurable spot sends you spiraling into O town which he so frequently sends you to, You clench down on his cock as you come which seems to send him over the edge. He always got off on giving you pleasure.  
“OH fuck you are milking me with that hot, tight cunt.” He growls in your ear as he spills his load in you. He kisses your neck and ears affectionately as he pulls out and washes you. He giggles “How are we going to explain your wet hair?”  
“Like they don’t know what we are doing here! Post game shower sex has almost become our ritual!”


	5. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time   
> Tw  
> Exhibition, face fucking, thigh fucking

You sit at the bar after work with your friends having drinks. You work a corporate job and wearing the standard secretary outfit black skirt, blouse, librarian glasses.

"Hi Pumpkin" you hear a familiar smooth voice in your ear followed by a kiss on your neck. You throw your arms around him slightly tipsy. 

"BABY LETS GO HOME!" 

You are feeling brave and horny so you pull him by his tie down a deserted laneway. 

"Pumpkin can we just go home?"

"No! I'm going to have my way with you!" You say as you attempt a kabedon on him… its not exactly like in the animes since he's built and 6ft tall and you're short. You drop to your knees and unbuckle his belt and release his semi erect dick. You begin stroking it and sucking the tip. He hisses in pleasure. You wonder why it all seems clearer than usual despite the dark setting, it clicks you don't wear your glasses in bed. You giggle thinking about the sex you would enjoy in Hd. You part your mouth and begin taking his cock in your mouth only a few inches at first. You had to work your way up to taking the monster. You begin bobbing back and forth enjoying seeing face contorting in pleasure while your mouth services him. You get a bit irritated though when your glasses begin to fog over. You feel your boyfriends hand reach down to pull your glasses off gently. You give him the WTF eyes.

"Pumpkin I'm just going to put these away so you don't break them." He folds in the arms of the glasses and slips then away. He then puts his hands behind your head and slams you down on his cock. You gag on his cock as it hits the back of your throat. He fucks it mercilessly as if it was your pussy. You are helpless to do anything except drool and gag on his shaft, while blow job tears prick your eyes. Suddenly he pulls his cock out, strings of your saliva still connect the two of you. He pushes you against the wall beginning to hike up your skirt. 

"Oh God you always wear those they drive me insane" He pants while his fingers run over your thigh highs. "those panties as well!" 

He bites your neck as he begins rutting his cock at the apex of your thighs. 

"Oh fuck God! those panties feel so silly against

my cock and your thighs feel so soft." He groans his thursts getting more erratic now. He pulls your panties down while pumping his cock with his hand. He cries as he cums on the inside your panties. When he's regained his composure he puts your glasses back on you and makes you look down"Such a big load isn't it?" 

You nod as the sight of your soiled panties He pulls your panties up and runs his finger along your slit and massages your clit, using his milk as a lube. You whimper softly.

"Mmm you like that Pumpkin? You're just going to marinate in my cock juice until we get home ok? then I'll look after you all night long." 


	6. Wrong bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home drunk and fall asleep in your step brothers room.
> 
> Tw- dubious consent, somnophillia, step brother (Pseudo incest), loss of virginity, slight breeding kink

You stumble home after a night out with your college friends. You may have gotten drunk at a house party, maybe too drunk you would pay for it tomorrow. You manage to get to your room before rolling into bed, you don’t even take off your makeup. Your mattress feels warm and it envelops you and you fall asleep. You groggily wake up feeling something pushing you its only after a few seconds it wasn’t pushing it was grinding… on top of you. You gotta admit it feels kind of nice the feeling of this warm thick and long cock rubbing against your panties. You decide to keep feigning your sleep so they don’t stop. You probably just passed out in one of the bedrooms of the house party.   
“OH god this slutty underwear feels so good.”  
That voice is one you instantly recognize and you open your eyes staring at the familiar face over you.  
“Azumane?” You say slightly confused as you say his first name.  
“OH FUCK.” He swears. Your eyes adjust to the light and see him over you in a t shirt, his face looking strained.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” You hiss quietly.  
“It's not my fault you entered my room dressed like this… and you laid on top of me.” He reasoned. “You are never usually such a light sleeper.”  
“Usually?” You repeat… It dawned on you lately you have been waking up with damp spots in your panties, you don’t remember having sexual dreams but you must have with how damp they are. ”You do this often?”  
Asahi eyes darken a bit knowing he has been caught he begins grinding slowly against your again. You try to push him off but he holds your arms down.   
“Of course you drove me to this looking so hot all the time… Teasing me in those gym shorts you wear at home… and oh God your breasts tease me so much especially when you don’t wear a bra”   
You blush and look away when you realise you are getting really wet, the slick seeps through the tiny lace panties you are wearing and coats his shaft. He groans as he grinds against you harder and at a more brisk pace.   
“I tried to stay away but I couldn’t help it… at first i just would watch you sleep but then it wasn’t enough so it was just a head pat… a kiss on your lips… a hand over your collar bone but I shouldn’t have bothered with the build up because this feels so good.” He groans as he continues to grind his cock head rubs against your clit and the friction makes you moan. “It feels good yeah?”  
You nod, too ashamed to say it out loud. He releases your arms and reaches down and pulls your skimpy panties aside so he can feel your entire slit against him.  
“You wore such slutty panties today… were you expecting to get fucked?”  
“No”  
“Liar you wanted to be a little whore didn’t you… I almost had a heart attack when you left in that dress… it was so tight and short you couldn’t even bend over without flashing someone your skank ass panties.” He hisses, as he tucks his hair behind his ear.  
“No I just wore it for myself to feel good about myself.” You admit blushing about your insecurity.  
“Why your fucking perfect… My heart rate increases the moment you are in the room… you are effortlessly sexy oh god even in those plain cotton panties you look so sexy.” He groans. “Just thinking about shooting my load inside those hot pink ones makes me ohhh FUCK”  
He shudders as he cums against your pussy lips some of it soiling your panties. He reaches down and rubs the milk into your clit, making you breath hitch and pant softy.  
“Mmm you like it don’t you? I know you do…. You always get wet when my cock touches you… or my fingers always so responsive… I hope our parents stay together forever so I always have you by my side… I guess it's ok if they get divorced though then we could get married.” He blabbers as he keeps rubbing circles over your clit. You noticed he was still hard.  
“Why is it like that?” You ask confused since you never really had any experience with men.   
“Oh you just excite me too much.” He ruts against you again this time he clumsily aims at your entrance. “I’m just going to put the tip in ok just once?”  
“NO please don’t!” You protest, your eyes widen at the head of his cock just pops in your hole.   
“AH fuck” He hisses and begs “please please let me just put a bit more in please”  
His face buried in your neck as he begged, you nod unable to deny him. He pushes in again and stops his face shocked. “You're a virgin?”  
“Um yea” You blush embarrassed.  
“Oh God it’s fate so am I… I heard it may hurt a bit for you. I'll go slow ok?”  
You cry out as you feel him push pass your hymen, his face straining to go slowly until he bottoms out in you. He kisses your face and notices some tears in your eyes. “Are you ok?”  
“Yes just give me a second.”   
He nods and wipes away the tears. “You were made for me you know… its fate that we met… oh god you fit like a second skin… so tight and hot. Feels so amazing … do I feel good?”  
“Full” Was the only word you could mutter “I feel fuller than I could ever imagine.”  
He wiggles experimentally to see how you would react and you moan softly as his cock rubs against a sensitive spot.  
“Please more” You whimper. He nods and begins drawing back before he pushes in again.  
“Faster” You rasp at him while running your hand through his long hair. Your desire to be pulled over and over consuming you. He begins plunging his cock in you faster now. His hips snapping into you as he groans loudly in pleasure. You experimentally decide to grind and buck up against him which makes him whimper. His pace becomes jerky before he suddenly shudders.   
“Oh god GOD OH NOO” He cries as he comes suddenly inside you. He is very still as he remains inside you muttering his apologies. He hears you sniff and looks at you with tears in your eyes. “Oh I’m sorry did I hurt you? Or is it because I came inside you? It's ok you probably won't get pregnant but if you do it won't be so bad will it? I love you and we can get married and it will be perfect!”  
You shake your head “No it's not fair you came and I didn’t”  
He takes off his t shirt before he pulls out of you, using his t shirt to wipe down your sex. He cuddles up to you and sprinkles kisses over your shoulder and neck “Oh baby I am sorry… I didn’t expect to finish so fast but you were just so amazing. Did you want me to try now?”  
You shake your head. “No I’m sore.”  
“Ok but tomorrow night I promise I’ll make you come at least twice before I get to ok?”


	7. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Asahi trying to help you relax since your super stressed studying for exams. 
> 
> Tw.. none really it sweet

You sit hunched over your desk, rubbing your temples. You know this was your own fault you should have been more organised so you wouldn’t be suffering so much now. Second year at University was just killing you with stress. You feel a gentle squeeze on your shoulder. You look up seeing you boyfriend looking down at your slightly concerned.   
“You’ve been studying for ages now… don’t you think you should take a break?” Asahi says as he puts a bottle of water on your desk.  
“Yea I guess I promise soon OK?”  
He massages your shoulder gently. “Ok I’m going to go play video games for a bit when you come to bed I’ll give you a shoulder rub ok?”  
“Sounds good.” You smile at him and watch him walk away appreciatively before you go back to your notes. You don’t know how much time goes by since you have your headphones in until you feel two calloused hands gently trace over your thighs.  
“OH FUCK!” You scream from the scare before you pull your chair back seeing a pair of warm brown eyes looking up at you cheekily. “What are you doing under there?”  
“It's been hours Pumpkin and I got bored waiting for you. You didn’t even notice when I crawled under your desk” His hands massaging and kneading your thighs making you groan in a pain from their stiffness. “See you need a rest.”  
“I don’t have time for a rest.”  
“Fine, let me relax you while you study. I promise you wont notice me.”  
“mmmM ok the massage feels nice.” You say as you continue with your notes. Mummering in appreciation at the pressure on your legs. You don’t realise it but the circles he traces on your thighs get higher and higher your legs until you feel his thick fingers brush against your panties.   
“AZUMANE what are you doing!?” You gasp  
“Shh just relaxing you, keep studying.” His palm rubbing against your clit now, his voice softly mummering. “So tense.”   
He spreads your legs, sprinkles kisses up your thighs, giving you a cheeky bite as well which makes you yelp.  
“Pumpkin do you have scissors?”   
“No I’m not giving them to you!” You protest. You wish you didn’t though since he decided to just make you some crotch less panties by tearing them.   
“It's ok I fixed it.” He says cheerfully before he begins kissing against your slit. His tongue begins licking up and down your folds. He puts his hands on the top of your thighs and pulls you forward on the chair so he can have better access to your sex. You feel his head getting buried between your folds as he begins drinking you in. Slurping loudly as if he was previously stranded in the desert.   
“Taste so good.” He says his voice muffled since he didn’t want to move his mouth from you. He moves his tongue now to you clit which makes you jolt. He pulls away. “Feel good or you want me to stop?”  
“Don’t you dare stop!”  
He smiles his chin coated in you slick before he begins sucking on your clit again. His tongue flicks over your slit first in a spiral motion which sends you into a weird cycle of pleasure which builds and lessens. You just want more though none of this teasing he was doing. You run your hands through his long hair, grasping the back of his head pushing his face forward wanting him to concentrate the pleasure. He responds by sucking and flicking his tongue on your clit aggressively. You moan and cry in pleasure, your hands still tangled in his hair. It felt like the man made a vacuum seal on your clit.   
“Soo close baby so close” You cry. He smiles encouraged by your words and puts your legs over his shoulder now. He is going to town devouring you now, his tongue flicking over the most sensitive part of your clit repeatedly over and over, not giving your body a break. The pleasure feels so good, it's too good like you might die from pleasure. You scream loudly as you push his face forward, your hips jerk forward as your thighs clamp around his head. You shudder as if all the tension in your body has been exorcised through your cunt, when the trembles lessen you quickly relax your thighs.   
“Oh god baby I’m sorry I forget my thighs probably were suffocating you.”  
He turns his head to bite the fleshy part of your thighs, his face wet with your slick. “It's ok I would have died happy. You feeling de stressed?”  
You yawn “Yea and sorta tired.”   
“Good.” He crawls out from under your desk and stretches before he picks you up. He is huge compared to you and very strong. He balances you on one of his hips, his arms around you as you wrap both your arms around his neck. You whimper a little bit, the friction of his hip bone against your overly sensitive clit.  
“Sensitive Pumpkin?” You nod to reply. “Aww don’t worry once we’re in bed I’ll make sure to make it feel good again ok?”


	8. Shrine offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You offer a coin to a run down shrine on your way home. What you didn't expect was for a God to turn up in your living room. 
> 
> TW- none really it pretty vanilla... inflation/distention, magical deity cum, face sitting

You leave the station as you begin walking home in the late afternoon. You stop at a disheveled looking shrine nestled into the side of a wall. Feeling a bit down from the day you toss in a coin and make a wish before you head home. You flick on the lights of your apartment.  
“Tadaima” You say to the empty apartment. Usually your cat Sprinkles greets you but she passed away a week ago leaving you so lonely. You climb into bed ready to go to sleep, you are holding Sprinkles favourite stuffed toy. It's a poor substitute for your beloved cat. As your eyes get heavy you hear a commotion in your kitchen. Oh fuck is it a robber? You look around for a weapon but end up grabbing the first thing you grabbed and creeped out to the living room. You hear a clumsy rattling of what seems like kitchen utensils and flick on the light and yell. “DON’T MOVE I’M ARMED AND WILL HURT YOU”  
Your words are lost when you see this tall muscular brunette with his long, brown hair in a ponytail in traditional Japanese clothes. He jumps back in fear while just pointing at your hand in fear. You look at your hand and realise it was a 7 inch dildo and you throw it at him hoping it would somehow harm him. It hits him on the head before falling on the floor. He looks at your terrified and wide eyed. He knelt down to look at your brightly coloured sex toy and picks it up looking confused and afraid.  
“What type of witch or mage are you? Do you do this to your victims? Did you summon me for more power for your weird penis preserving magic?”  
“What ? what? NO! It's just a dildo.”  
“Dildo?”  
“Umm a sexual aid… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!?”  
“You summoned me.” He says slowly as if he is talking to a child.  
“No I didn’t.”  
“You did silly human. When you tossed a coin in my shrine.” He says with a chuckle as he watches your adorable face digest the new information.  
“Bullshit! I throw coins in shrines all the time. I have NEVER had a God? Pay me a visit.” Your brows furrowed by this crazy man.  
“Were these really big popular shrines?”  
“I guess”  
“Yea they don’t do wishes just once a month to keep up appearances… No one ever gives me offerings so I was excited when you left me a coin.” He says while blushing. “So what was your wish? Money? Fame? Love? Death of a mortal enemy or warlord?”  
“To not feel so lonely.”  
“Lonely” He choked back while looking at you. How could someone so breathtaking be lonely unless beauty standards had changed so drastically. “No poets writing poetry or duals being fought in your honor?”  
“No! Only Sprinkles but he’s dead now.” You begin to cry.  
“Ah Geese I umm there there.” He says as he gingerly pats your back, before he inches closer and puts his arm around your shoulder. You turn into his chest and cry harder. He blushes from the closeness but also enjoys the feeling of your body warmth against him, especially the softness from your bosom. He looks down at the cleavage from your sleep singlet which was a bit loose. Since he was so much taller he couldn't help but see all the way down to your belly button. He didn't realise he was doing it but his hand was gently cupping your breast. You let out a humm enjoying the feeling before you realised what he was doing and pulled back.  
"You perverted God! Prey on vulnerable people!"  
"No I didn't mean to, I just haven't seen a woman up close in a long time and you're just so beautiful … and I'm lonely as well…" He admits bashfully.  
"Oh would you be opposed to cuddling? I don't think I would sleep with a stranger."  
"Ok acceptable and it fulfills your wish"  
You let him into your room and you both lay down to cuddle, he is the big spoon. He got rid of his outer robes after was in a weird old fashioned long shirt. His arms feel so nice and strong around you and he smells so nice like roasted chestnuts and hinoki trees. You both fall asleep in each other's arms sleeping peacefully. 

When Asahi woke up he thought he was in a dream with a tempting seductress laying in front of him in these ridiculously revealing clothes. He brushes your hair away from your neck before he inhales your intoxicating scent. He begins biting and kissing your neck all over, before moving to your shoulders. You are already awake and you are holding your breath so he won't stop.  
"Mmm so tasty my little Pumpkin.” He mummers as he slips the string of your tank top off your shoulder. His ears kiss behind your ears while his hand fondles your now exposed breast.  
"mmmm God man."  
His hand stills as he realises he isn't dreaming and that you summoned him last night. He goes to retract his hand but you grab it and hold it over your breast.  
"please don't stop Go-"  
"Asahi" He interrupts as he begins massaging your breasts with his palms, his fingers pinching your nipples.  
"Y/n" You breathily reply.  
His hands run over your body and quickly pull off your sleep shorts and panties in one motion. He grinds his hips against your ass, his cock hardening rapidly between your cheeks. His hand run across your hot sex and runs his finger along it.  
"You're hairless?! You look fully grown, why are you?" He seems slightly panicked  
"Asahi calm down I get it waxed… it's normal for women and men to groom down there in modern times… I like it because I feel more sensitive."  
"Ohh" He says as he dips a fingers into your sex, which elicits a moan from you. "So responsive."  
He removes his finger slick with your desire and begins to rub tight circular motions over your clit. You whine in pleasure as his fingers as they make your thoughts swirl with desire; you wiggle your ass against his cock which feels so hot and warm against you. He pulls away, to your displeasure and your hear the rustling of sheets and clothing. He flips you to lay on your back with your legs spread. He's now a naked , his body just a sinful mass of rippling muscle. He crawls down so his head is near your heat as he observes your dripping folds.  
"It looks delicious." He mutters to himself before he pounces and attacks your sex with his mouth. He licks and slurps your wetness with enthusiasm. You grab the back of his head pushing you into you, wanting more. His tongue laps at your clit massaging and teasing it. He pulls away and his chin shines with your wetness.  
"You taste sweet like fall pumpkin mochi...I want more." He rasps before diving back into your heat. His hands grip your hips and he does a roll so you are on top of him. You grind your hips into his face for a few seconds before deciding to sit up so you don't suffocate him. He moves his face so his tongue teases your aching hole. You moan and grind back as forth as he tongue fucks you. You reach down and rub your clit, as as his tongue explores your insides. He looks up at you, watching your face as your pleasure builds. He eats your pussy like a man starved while watching you. He wants to see you unravel for him and you are close. He arms wrap around your thighs and pull you further on his face so his tongue can penetrative you further. The pleasure from both his tongue and your fingers makes the string holding back your orgasm snap as you cry out loudly. Your face clenched in the throes of pleasure, while you flood his face with your cum. Asahi is entranced watching your cum face before he begins drinking the rewarding nectar from your orgasm. You sigh happily as you slide off his face to lay on your back.  
"Oh that was good!" You exclaim, before you shriek in surprise as he lays in between your legs kissing you. His cock rutting against your thigh.  
"I need more of you my sweet Pumpkin!" He takes your hand and wraps it around his cock making you stroke him. Your eyes widen realizing how long it is. "Don’t look so alarmed little human I will bring you great pleasure.”  
“Please YES!” You beg of him. He positions his manhood as the entrance of your sex before he pushes in slowly. He intently watches your face as he impales you on his cock wanting to memorize your reaction. When he bottoms out he groans into your neck.  
“Oh Pumpkin your face is extraordinary when I enter you. You take me so well.” He says panting. “Your so tight OH FUCK I don’t know how long I’ll last.”  
“Please Asahi Fuck me please!”  
He draws back slowly before pushing in deliberately slowly just so he could watch your face again. He kisses your lips in between whispers of praise, before he begins actually fucking you properly. His fucks you with long, deep thrusts, his cock hitting depths you never knew possible. He puts his hand on your lower stomach and chuckles. You don’t understand why until you look down seeing how it distends a little bit when he thrust deep in you.  
“OH FUCK PUMPKIN, its going so deep! I bet you’ve never been fucked so deep in your life.”  
“Nono only your cock I ahh yess Ahh ahh fuck me more please with your GOD COCK” You blabber incoherently, the feeling of him stretching you so much is absolutely indescribable in a good way. He snaps his hips into you at a brutal pace now his cock hitting your cervix. You moan his name repeatedly in the height of your pleasure. He groans loudly as he slams into you and shudders filling you with an amazing amount of cum. For some bizarre reason his cum shoots into the depths of your womb makes you clench and orgasm on his cock. Your eyes look confused as you cry through your orgasm rippling through your body. Asahi nuzzles his face near your ear, while stroking the slight bulge in your belly.  
“Don’t worry Pumpkin it’s kind of a reward if you are able to make a God cum… Next time you can make me cum with your hands and you will still cum even without any stimuli… Would you like to try that?”  
“Yes please… any weird deity sex things I’d like to try.”  
His arms envelope you as he kisses the top of your head, his laugh is warm and comforting. Your eyes feel tired and heavy.  
“Sleep little human you must be exhausted.”

When you wake up, reach over but your bed is empty. You get up looking around but there's no sign of the sex God who visited you last night. Was it a dream? FUCK it was a vivid dream. You look around your room and everything is in its palace, even the dildo you left on your nightstand. You sigh as you get up and get ready for work. On your way home you notice something is different, but you can’t quite put your finger on it. When you get home you flick on the light and walk into your living room. You drop your things on the floor, in shock. The shrine which was nestled into the wall on your walk home, was in your living room along with an overflowing box of coins. You creep closer not really believing it. An envelope on top of the box of coins which you open and read. “Wish for me again” You smile as you pick up a coin and toss it into the shrine and close your eyes. You hear a warm voice behind you.  
“Hello my sweet Pumpkin.”


	9. Business trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how you ended up in a polyamorous relationship with Asahi and Noya, after a drunken evening out. 
> 
> Tw threesome, dubious consent, anal sex, non consensual somno, technically cheating I guess?

This man irritated you so much, why couldn’t he just find an apartment and move out. When your boyfriend told you he was going to stay you thought it would be like a week, maybe two… its been over 6 weeks. It doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere soon as well… he’s even adding things to the shopping list which he doesn’t ever contribute to. Worst of all your boyfriend isn’t even here this week he’s away on a business trip. You see he has left you a voicemail, because of the time difference he usually leaves you one to listen to when you wake up. You hit play.  
“Hey Pumpkin. Sorry but I think our flight was pushed back so I’ll be late … I know you had that engagement party to go to but I don’t think I’ll make it. I’m really sorry baby if you don’t want to go alone Noya can go with you! I already texted him about it… I know he isn’t your favorite person but I know you don’t like these social situations so it’s better than nothing right? I gotta go.. I love you, I’m sorry I promise I’ll make it up to you!”  
You get angry and throw your phone against the door… thankful that you purchased that tough case for it. You are feeling overwhelmed and just hug your knees and put your face down to cry. It wasn't the end of the world stuff, it was just a blah week and you missed Asahi so much. You hear a knock and your door creak open. Noya picks up your phone and walks over to you and sits on the bed putting the phone next to you.  
“Hey I got Asahi’s text… if you want I can be your plus 1 tonight? No pressure.” For once he didn’t sound like a cocky bastard and actually nice.  
“Thanks” You mutter into your knees. You feel him pat your back a few times before he gets up and walks to the door.  
“No problem. I mean I look hot in a suit.” He says in his cocksure way before leaving your room. 

When you get to the party you are surprised Noya actually did look rather handsome in his suit and was being a really good date. Chatted easily with new people, lots of confidence, almost the exact opposite of your boyfriend. You needed a bit of a time out from all this socialising and got some air and a drink at the outside bar area,  
“Hey there you are! I was looking for you.” Noya beamed loudly, When he got close he whispered lowly in your ear. “Sorry to say this… especially if they are your friends but some of these people are jerks.”  
“Who?” You ask while drinking some champagne. Noya smiles and nods his head subtly at a group of particularly arrogant assholes.  
“Oh yeah they are. We went to school together but we are definitely not friends… they make me feel insecure.”  
“Like in high school?”  
“No as in like whenever we bump into each other.” You shrug. “I don’t know why I let it get to me… but it does.”  
“No wonder Asahi wanted me to come along!” His brows set in a determined line. “I think the couple made their final toast. Did you want to go home?”  
You nod and Noya offers you his arm to hold. As you walk towards the exit, you pass the bullies and you hear them make a snide remark about Noya’s height. For some reason it absolutely bothered you to the point of your snapping. You pick up a drink from a tray from the waiter and throw it at this bastard's face.  
“SO what if he’s short at least he doesn’t have a fucking 2 inch penis! Don’t pretend like you don’t, at least two of these bitches here have complained about it!” You scream loudly. Everyone at the party is staring at the confrontation shocked and silenced. Noya just walks over and picks you up and swings you over his shoulder.  
“HAHAH well it seems like this little monster had way too much to drink. We’ll just be leaving now.” He laughs off as he leaves the venue carrying you. Once he’s walked a block away from the venue he unceremoniously dumps you on the sidewalk.  
“What the fuck was that?” He says animatedly.  
“I dunno you were doing me a favour by coming and they were being dicks… I just snapped.. I’m sorry I embarrassed you didn’t I? I always seem to do that to people.” You mutter while taking out your phone hoping to see a text from Asahi.  
“Nuh uh I thought it was totally bad ass how you stood up for me! Fearless like a crazed little monster!” He jumps around excitedly, while reading the text Asahi sent you over your shoulder. “Come let’s go! I’m going to buy you a drink! Don’t worry he said his flight was pushed back until tomorrow morning!”

“NOOOYAA WAIT FOR ME!!!” You yell at the little pocket rocket as you both stumble home from the bar a few hours later. You have taken off your heels since you can’t walk fast enough to keep up with him. When you catch up he sees you holding your heels and looks down at your bare feet. He crotches down offering you a piggy back.  
“Get on then!” He slurs.  
“NO I’ll crush you!” You say shaking your head furiously, it makes you dizzy,  
“SHUT UP you are like 3 inches shorter than me at least! YOU are a TINY TINY LITTLE mon-sta!” He argues back. Knowing how stubborn he is you just climb on his back and wrap your arms around his neck. He is surprisingly strong and he seems chattier than normal. You rest your head against his shoulder closing your eyes.  
“I didn’t like you at first, did you know?” He says to you, your eyes are closed, your brain already taking a trip to sleepy land. Your breathing changed and he knew you were asleep and couldn’t hear him. “I thought you would take my best friend away from me.... That's why I went on my trip. I was wrong though… I know I drive you insane but I don’t mean to it’s just how I am… You treat Azumane really well and you are kind, pretty and loyal and not afraid to fight for your loved ones…I’d be lucky to find a girl like you.”  
He gets home and carries you to your bedroom and places you on the bed. He feels his phone buzz and answers it.  
“Hey Asahi… Yea it was ok… nah she’s fine she drank too much and is asleep. Wait a sec.” He puts it on video call and shows him your passed out figure on the bed. “Yea don’t worry I know she's your precious Pumpkin I’ll look after her.”  
Noya trots off to get a couple bottles of water for you and some aspirin for when you wake up. When he gets back he sees you uncomfortably twisted in your sheets. You look restricted and uncomfortable and he suddenly feels like his suit is making him suffocate as well. He walks over to your dresser and opens it, it's your underwear drawer. He shuts it quickly while blushing. He takes off his suit jacket and tie before unbuttoning his shirt.. He guesses the shirt would be more comfortable than that tight dress you have on. He continues to look through the other chest of draws which must be Asahi's, he grabs a couple of his old volleyball Tee’s and smiles fondly at them. He grabs one and one regular T-shirt as well before he walks over to you. He nudges your shoulder gently.  
“Y/n you awake? Wake up you need to change.” You snore in response. He takes off his shoes before he begins to try to undo the zip on the back of your dress, he would have left you but he felt you would feel like crap the next morning after sleeping in it. He manages to take it off easily but you are wearing these weird ugly beige coloured high waisted shorts. He tried to take it off delicately but this shit was thick and durable he swore at it in frustration before grabbing his pocket knife and cutting you out of it. Once he gets off the contraption from hell he gasps as he takes in your figure. _OH FUCK FUCK_ You had on a cute red lace bra and thong, the kind of lace which was very sheer. He bites his lip sweating profusely before dressing you in the old uniform top. He remembers the old managers complaining about sleeping in their bras once so he unhooks yours and carefully takes it off. He admires it in his hand, if you were on your back he would have definitely seen your nipples. It felt warm in his hand and he tossed it on the floor before he tucks you in. He feels suddenly extremely warm and uncomfortable so strips down to his underwear and pulls on the other spare Tee he got from Asahi’s wardrobe. He inhales and realises that his friends clothes have a very distinct scent, which he previously thought was his cologne. You must use a special laundry wash for him or have those fancy scented things in the cupboards. Suddenly Noya feels tired and decides he will just lay down for a bit. He takes a snap of you all tucked in and sends Asahi the photo with the caption all ready for bed, his eyes feel tired just a few moments.

When he opens his eyes it's dark, he has no idea what time it is or where his phone is as a matter of fact. What he does know is that he is spooning his best friend's girl right now and her smooth round ass is right up against him… it feels so soft. _FUCK DAMMIT SHIT_ His arm is wrapped around you and he he tries to pry himself off but you hold his hand and wont let him leave.  
“Baby you just got home don’t go.” You mummer.  
Noya doesn’t know what to do so he just lays there hearing his heart beat loudly. He doesn’t understand why he does it but he squeezes your soft breast softly and you emit a small moan. What he does next is very forward, maybe he is still under the influence of the copious amounts of alcohol. He reaches his hand under your shirt and cups and massages them brazenly. Running his fingers over your nipples and pinching them softly as they harden.  
“Oh I’m sorry little monster but I can’t help myself…” He says feverishly as he grinds his cock against your ass, his hands roaming your body. “Fuck this is wrong but just want to experience what he does just once. Just a little bit not the whole way just a little taste.”  
His hands run down your stomach and tease at the waistband of your panties before he runs a finger over the outside of your thong. Two of his fingers press gently against your clit.  
“Fuck you are wet.”  
“Baby you got home so late I missed you.” You sleepily mummer. He stills, realizing you think it's Asahi it must be the scent of the clothes. He doesn’t say anything instead he just rubs your clit making you pant softly. After a few mins he moves his hand down and inserts two fingers into your hot sex. You’ve fallen back asleep but are responding beautifully. You are gushing, your slick coats his fingers and running down his hands. He pulls them back and licks his fingers tasting you. He has already freed his cock and is rutting between your thighs, your pussy lips leaking all over his cock. He was frenzied in lust and wants more. He pushes you over on your stomach and puts a few pillows under your hips before he clumsily pulls aside your panties and slowly pushes his cock into you. He bites his fist making himself keep quiet. You rouse a bit but he holds your face down so you can’t turn back around instead your head is turned to the side against the bed facing the doorway.  
“Baby I missed you too but I’m tired just do your thing and let me sleep.” You babble in your half conscious state. You notice that he feels oddly different but the scent of his is strong surrounding you, as you close your eyes. Noya feels like he’s about to die from fucking you so slowly. He is trying to last as long as possible. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. As long as he doesn’t cum in you it should be fine, who would know? He doesn’t have to ruin his relationship with either of you. His mind is swirling since when was he such a snake, why is he betraying his best friend but why can’t he stop… your pussy must have a gravitational pull. His cock it bottoms out in you again and all he can think about is your addictive sex. Suddenly the door swings open loudly and you both look over. You wake up abruptly looking at the figure silhouetted by the light and you know who that is immediately… but if he’s there... you snap your neck behind you to see a stunned Noya balls deep in you. You begin to hysterically cry realizing what you’ve done… how you are an idiot and have probably lost the love of your life over this. Asahi facial expression is unreadable as he lets go of his luggage and strides over pulling Noya out of you and shoving him to the floor. He pulls you to his chest holding you closely and stroking your cheeks.  
“Shhh Pumpkin please don’t cry.”  
“I’m sorry I thought it was you it smelt like you but it felt different and I didn’t think”  
“Shhh it's ok I know I could tell by your face. It's ok I’m not mad really. “ His voice was comforting. “I didn't know how to ask you this but I kinda liked having Noya around… and wanted him to be more permanently involved in our lives…”  
“Like as a new roommate?” You sniffle  
“No not exactly… We have always had a weird chemistry but nothing happened. I don’t think it would ever work without a female partner involved. He obviously likes you… so much so he would fuck you when you are drunk, vulnerable and alone. This is not what I meant by look after my pumpkin." He says with a hint of annoyance. “Do you like him enough to try?”  
“I guess he was really nice today… it was nice he called me a little monster. He looked nice in a suit as well… So I guess so...”  
Asahi kisses your lips gently before looking at Noya who looks stunned on the floor.  
“Fuck I’m sorry I got ...my mind meddled with the booze and she stood up for me against these ass hats.”  
“Just shut the fuck up for once Noya.” Asahi growls at his friend in a tone that he never uses. “You in or not?”  
“In.”  
“Good then get the fuck up here and fuck my Pumpkin properly.” Asahi grunts harshly as he sets you on your back. He scoots back to sit next to you but leans over to kiss your neck. Noya positions himself between your legs looking down at you his face is beet red.  
“Little monster is this ok?”  
You nod and he begins to slowly push his cock into your hot core again groaning in pleasure as he does. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust and begins fucking you with small grunts. You gasp and pant softly. Asahi whispers in your ear.  
“Does it feel good Pumpkin? Is he fucking you well?”  
“Mmmm yess feels nice.” You answer between your mewls of enjoyment. Asahi doesn’t seem satisfied with your answer and opens the draw and grabs something. Suddenly Noya yips in surprise.  
“WOAH WTF IS THAT?” His voice high pitched and screechy.  
“Lube”  
“WHY?”  
“Because you’re not fucking Pumpkin properly so I’m going to show you how. Now keep fucking her while I prep you.”  
“Pfft I could take it, I don’t need to be prepped!” He says as if he was showing his manliness somehow.  
“Noya takes the prep he’s very large.” You say softly as you stroke his cheek while mouthing twelve inches silently to Noya. Noya screams as he thrusts deep in you.  
“FUCK FUCK TAKE IT OUT! It's too big!”  
“I have literally put in one finger… just relax it will feel better.” Asahi says while smacking his ass. Noya buries his face into your breasts as he keeps pumping his cock into you. Noya begins to bites and marks your breasts and neck all over, while his cock is surrounded by your warm walls. Asahi works his way up to three fingers before declaring Noya ready. You see your giant boyfriend behind the smaller man and smile at Noya.  
“You’re doing really well, just breathe and relax it will be fine.” You encourage him. You watch his face as Azumane impales him on his huge shaft and holds still.  
“HOLY FUCK!” Noya screams. “OHH FUCK god you fuck this huge beast of a cock regularly ? HOW?”  
“Relax Noya, it's fine, it will feel good soon. Azuname is a good lover. See is it feeling better already? You ready for him to move?” You ask him. Noya nods and Asahi pulls back before pushing back into him he makes sure not to bottom out as he begins to thrust into him slowly. Noya begins to also thrust into you slowly as well. You all try to find a rhythm that works. Asahi starts to push more of his cock in eventually fucking him with his whole shaft. You can see the bulge in Noya’s stomach where the giant's cock impales him. Noya begins to moan as his prostate gets stimulated. Suddenly Asahi begins ramming into his fast now, setting the pace on how this threesome is about to go down now. He begins fucking so furiously that Noya no longer has any control on how he fucks you. Asahi is essentially just using Noya’s body as a human dildo to fuck you now. All three of you are a moaning mess as the sound of slap slapping together overwhelms the room. Noya finishes first, he cries out both your names as he does. His cum is warm and floods your pussy walls. Asahi knows you haven’t finished so he pulls out of Noya and pulls him off you before he drives his 12 and a half inch cock into you, Noyas cum acting as a great lube. You scream as the length stretches you out it feels so good every time he fucks you. He holds your legs up around his shoulder as he fucks you ruthlessly. Noya lays next to you watching the cock disappear into your small body over and over. He reaches out and massages the bulge in your stomach which makes you both cry out in pleasure. You don’t expect it but you suddenly clamp around Asahi’s cock as you shudder and come hard. Noya is kissing your ear whispering you words of encouragement saying how you take his monster so well. Asahi must have been trying hard to hold off for you to finish, because as soon as you begin squeezing on him, he unloads his seed deep into your pussy. When he pulls out the mixture of both their sperm spills and pools on the bedsheets, the flimsy thong doing nothing to help absorb the fluids. Asahi goes to the bathroom to grab a couple wet towels to clean everyone up. You and Noya just lay on the bed exhausted as Asahi ends up looking after both of you, he takes off your thong and declares it beyond washable and tosses it into the bin. You end up in the middle of the bed with both men cuddling you. Noya looks at the both of you.  
“Is the sex always that hot?” You nod as an answer. The smaller man is deep in thought for a bit before exclaiming.  
“Next time I want to be the dom!”  
You all laugh before you fall into a blissful sleep 


	10. Confession kurooxkenmaxfem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dating Kuroo and you turn up late to his college game. You bump into some students from the visiting University team and help them with some directions. Things go a bit south but Kenma saves you. Somehow between him arguing with Kuroo and you being a mess. He admits he has a crush on you and things escalate. 
> 
> Tw has some non consent at the start of the story, otherwise, poly themes, cum play, smut wise nothing to crazy
> 
> Sorry no Asahi in this one

You get to the game late, very late, there’s only twenty minutes left. Your lab class ran late. Luckily there is a spare seat in the stands near the back, you sit down before sending him a text saying you will meet him at the front of the stadium after he’s done, no rush. It was a very lively game, the stands were packed which was great since the home university team won. You were staring down at your phone letting others leave first since you knew you’d be waiting for Kuroo. You look up when someone grabs the phone from your hands. A mischievous smile greets you.  
“Haha I got your phone!” He slurs a bit obviously indulging in a few beers during the game.  
“Ah yes could I have it back now?”  
“N-no! Not unless you come with us! WEE are going to a post game party!” He gestures to his friends behind him who weren’t paying much attention until now. One of his sober friends walked over and grabbed the phone from his hand and passed it back to you. He looks friendly and a bit embarrassed.  
“Sorry about our friend … he’s well just a drunkard really.” He giggles, he then gestures to the three of them in total. “We're actually visiting. We’re from the losing teams University.”  
“Oh ok cool I hope you have some fun despite you know the game is a bust.” You say as you take your phone back.  
“We are going to a party though if you wanted to join?”  
“No sorry I can’t”  
“No problem we are actually not super familiar with the campus … Do you mind giving us some directions.” He says as he holds up his phone with the dorms address.  
“Umm sure that's cool. It's actually a bit of a hidden away dorm. It’s probably easier if i point it out from outside.” You suggest as you grab your bag, walking with them to the front. “So umm if you head down to the bean cafe, you can just cut across the garden area.”  
You look over at their confused faces and realize they wouldn’t know where the cafes were.  
“It’s just” You begin to walk down the side of the stadium to the back area so you can point it out easily. Suddenly you feel pain in your head, as you are pushed against the wall. You look up at the previously friendly face and his eyes seem dark.  
“You’re the girl from the train video.”  
“What ? I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
His friend pulls out his cell and shoves it near your face playing the chikan video. You are horrified it got taken down, how would they have a copy. You hadn’t talked to the third person of their group before and you didn't plan on starting.  
“See it's you isn’t it? I fucking downloaded the video the day it came out… I watch it more than I care to admit.” He says as he smirks with you, his eyes taking in your form. “I expected you to have dressed sluttier.”  
He pushes his hips against you and you trash and hit his chest, hoping to run to the safety of the crowds. He fumbles trying to pull your maxi length skirt upwards.  
“Fuck this skirt is annoying.” He mumbles before tearing along the slide split so he could see your panties. His hips press against yours. “Don’t fight us we know you’re a slut… look at you just fucking this rooster haired bastard in a crowded train like that”  
“Fuck off” You yell at them defensively, as you manage to kick him in the leg.  
“Fucking hold her, we can take turns with the chikan slut.” He grunts as he rubs his shin. His two friends advance on you and hold you back against the wall. You softly cry but they muffle your noise with their hand. Their leader comes back to you and shoves his hand under your skirt, roughly grabbing at your sex. “Fucking stop making a fuss I thought this was your thing, getting fucked in public. What just pretending? Maybe you need some foreplay?.” He taunts as he roughly shoves two fingers inside you. You try to twist and turn away but there's nowhere for you to go, you’re caged in by their bodies. Suddenly you see a ball strike the instigators head knocking him to the ground. The other two jump away from you spooked.  
“Get away from her now!” A familiar voice yells. They three of them scurry like rats and you just crumple to the ground sobbing. You hear footsteps coming towards you and a warm embrace.  
“Hey Pudding you ok?” He says softly, as he rubs your back trying to sooth you. “I noticed you walk out with some strangers and I couldn’t find you in the front and…” He pauses and see’s how distressed you are. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here faster.”  
You wrap your arms around his neck and cling onto him like a life raft, you are still crying but can’t seem to find the energy to make any more sounds.  
“Shh it’s ok now. Are you hurt?”  
You shake your head, but your hands grip him even tighter than before hiccupping out. “Ku?”  
Kenma sits down and pulls you onto his lap so you can continue to cling to him, since it seems to help calm you. He grabs his phone and calls Kuroo.  
“Hey when you’re done bring your car around the back of the stadium…. Just do it … because I said so … I don’t want to say over the phone… yes that's her you hear crying... just hurry up.” His voice is as soft as ever but held a ting of urgency. He holds you close and keeps talking to you but you don’t really hear anything. The headlights from his car shortly shine on the both of you and you hear him run up to you.  
“Chibi chan what happened?”  
You don’t answer as you cling to Kenma.  
“Kuroo just let's go home first… y/n doesn’t want to talk right now.” He says as he picks you up and carries you to the back seat of the car. He sets you on the middle seat and buckles you up, before he sits next to you. You grasp onto his arm tightly, as if you were afraid to float away if you didn’t anchor yourself to him. During the drive Kuroo is confused but doesn’t say anything. When you get back to the house, Kuroo goes to the back seat to get you but you flinch away from him. He looks hurt and confused as to why you are rejecting him, but stands aside as Kemna carries you inside instead. He puts you down on the couch before giving you a cushion to hug and a blanket as well. He grabs Kuroo’s sleeve and pulls him aside to the kitchen. You hear them talk briefly before you hear Kuroo swear and basically runs and leap over the back of the couch to you. He pulls away the blanket as he cups you face, examining it carefully, he doesn’t notice how you are a bit stiff in his embrace. His hands run over your body as if checking for injuries.  
“Does anywhere hurt?” He says as he frantically presses on parts of your limbs as if checking for broken bones. He notices the rip at the bottom of the skirt and pulls on the fabric which shows it's torn essentially up to the waist band. His features turn dark for a second, before putting his forehead against yours.  
“What did these bastards do to you?” His voice is ragged as if he is holding back his anger. His intensity just plays on your emotions and makes you a crying wreck again.  
“Kuroo back off you are making it worse.” Kenma says as he pulls Kurro away so he’s just sitting next to you and not all up in your face. The small setter kneels in front of you.  
“Pudding I know it's upsetting but can you tell us?”  
“Could you not look at me when I do?”  
“Huh” They both looked confused.  
“I don’t know, I don’t think I can say it if you guys are looking at me like that… it's stressful.”  
They don’t seem to understand your reasoning but turn their backs to you.  
“It was nothing… they said they wanted directions for a party… so I pointed them out into the right direction and they attacked me… they recognized me from the ...video.. I’m fine nothing happened, just very rattled… nothing happened.”  
Kuroo turns around and hugs you tightly, almost painfully tightly. “You sure? We can go to the police or the hospital if you need to?”  
You shake your head as you look down, not wanting to make eye contact. Kenma uncharacteristically shoves Kuroo out of the way in an almost violent way.  
“This is all your fault!” His voice taking on a low depth you’ve never heard before.  
“How is this my fault?”  
“She wouldn’t have been targeted if it wasn’t for the video!”  
“I didn’t even film the video! Her ex did!” He says as he shoves him back.  
“You were soo proud about going ‘viral’ fuck it took you days to even contact the site to take it down!”  
“I emailed them that day! It's not my fault they took so long to take it down.”  
“Why can’t you just fuck in private, why do you have to do all this weird voyeurisms shit in front of people.” Kenma's eyes were full of anger as he yelled at his best friend. “She blames you to! Why do you think she flinched from you or won't look you in the eye.”  
Kuroo turns to you. “Do you?”  
You just look away and don’t respond. You are confused, your emotions on a roller coaster… you think you do but you don’t. You can’t explain it rationally.  
“Oh I see.” Is all he says as he retreats back to your shared bedroom. Kenma pats your hand.  
“You can sleep in my room if you want tonight? I can sleep on the sofa ok?”  
“No, I can sleep here.”  
“No I think you will want some privacy and a long rest… plus you can avoid everyone tomorrow this way…. If you want to change you can wear one of my t-shirts to sleep? Or I can get you one from your room if you want?”  
“I can wear yours.” You say as you head to his room. “Goodnight.”  
You get changed into one of his tee’s and look around, you just tossed all the clothes you were wearing in the bin. You wouldn’t want to wear them again. His room is neat and tidy, his gaming and streaming setup in one corner. Despite being in college he actually has quite a few followers enough for him to not need to work a part time or summer job. You curl up in his bed and restlessly fall asleep. You jerk up in the bed panting, it feels like your heart is beating so loud it was going to burst. You look over and see Kenma on his computer with the headset on gaming. He notices you’re awake.  
“Sorry my handheld console died, was I too noisy?” He apologizes as he logs off his game. You reach for him with tears pricking your eyes. He realizes that not why you woke up and sits on the bed letting you put your arms around his waist and hug him. You were using his stomach as a pillow, it was nice and warm.  
“Sorry for being clingy.”  
“It's ok Pudding… are you going to tell the truth though?”  
“Huh?”  
“You lied before when answering Kuroo… you repeat things when you lie.”  
“How would you know that?”  
“I asked first.” He chided softly as his finger traced circles on you back.  
“Nothing they called me names and the one you struck... he touched me…”  
“Where?” His body seemed tense.  
“It's embarrassing, please don’t make me say it.”  
He gestures vaguely to his chest area and you shook your head, he paused and gestured to his groin area and you nodded. He frowned so hard he had little creases between his brows.  
“Don’t give me that look… It was hardly anything I swear just a finger or two… Please don’t make it a big deal… please don’t tell Kuroo either.”  
“Fine but you should… I think you should also tell the police… or at least report it to the university…” He grumbles his body is still tense underneath you.  
“Answer my question now?”  
“I know because I do ok… because you’ve done it since high school.”  
“You're very observant… you couldn’t think of a better name for me other than Pudding?”  
“Yeah because you always took the last pudding at the cafeteria and then Kuroo started giving you his one as well! You ate two at lunch!” He said rather passionately.  
“Ok I’m sorry it seems like this is a sensitive topic for you.” You tease. He sighs and relaxes.  
“When Kuroo told me he liked you, I told him you liked pudding.”  
“Ah I see for someone so confident, his courtship skills are weak. It was cute though” You laugh as you remember him running towards you at lunch with a pudding cup. “Honestly before Kuroo started giving me pudding cups I had a crush on you… our personalities were alike… more on the introverted side.”  
“Oh well funny thing is I also had a crush on you. I was just too shy to say anything and then you got with Kuroo. I was glad I didn’t confess since I thought you would have rejected me.”  
You both laugh.  
“Is it ok if I use your body as a pillow?”  
“It's fine the switch is recharged so I can just play that until I sleep.”

Kenma started playing on the console but heard a knock at the door before it opened. Kuroo walked in awkwardly. He saw you were doing your best baby Koala impersonation with Kenma and he leans over to strokes your hair.  
“Is she angry at me? Does she really blame me?”  
“No I think she’s just upset and a bit traumatized by today.” Kenma paused his game and looked at his best friend. “She lied before when she it was nothing…. I’m not telling you what she said.. She should tell you.”  
“What you can’t just say that shit and not tell me! C’mon just... I dunno give me a clue!”  
“No.”  
“Just a crumb.” Pleaded Kuroo. Kenma looked up from his handheld device and saw his friend's distress.  
“She should tell you, she told me not to tell. It's enough for me to think she should go to the police or at least tell the university… students like them shouldn’t be here. When she does tell you... turn your Kuroo-ness down just a bit.”  
Kenma keeps playing his game, expecting his friend to leave his room but Kuroo just stands there.  
“I heard what you guys said before.”  
“About?”  
“Your apparent mutual crushes in high school…” He looks down at the ground at his feet. “Do you still have those feelings?”  
“Does it matter? I mean you’re together and you are happy… I am happy you guys are happy.”  
“I mean if she wants to be with you I wont stop her… maybe you are better for her anyway. I mean.. I maybe have fucked up here with the train shit.”  
“Kuroo it isn’t like you to be like this… she said liked, past tense. You are lucky she is sleeping. She'd be upset that you’re willing to give her away so easily.”  
“Shut the fuck up Kenma…. If it wasn’t you I wouldn’t even entertain the idea.” He says as he crosses his arms defensively. He then climbs onto the other side of the bed and gentle shakes your shoulder.  
“What the fuck Kuroo she’s sleeping and tired.”  
You lazily turn your head and look around, still very sleepy.  
“Mmm sorry did I squish you? I can move.”  
“Hey Chibi chan how are you feeling?” Kuroo says as he strokes your hair. You twist your body to turn around and wrap your arms around his neck and he draws you close to him.  
“Stupid, I’m sorry are you angry at me?” You mumble into his chest.  
“Never. I overheard the conversation before about your high school crushes... I just wanted to ask… would you rather be with Kenma instead of me?”  
“No! I love you!”  
“Ok but what if I wasn’t in the picture?”  
“Are you breaking up with me?”  
“What no! Ok in fantasy land if you could be with Kenma would you?”  
“I guess I mean we get along and I think he’s attractive.”  
“In fantasy land who would you choose out the two of us?”  
“Both… you two are inseparable.” You blush admitting your secret fantasies to them inadvertently.  
“Then you should get what you want.” Kurro says as he kisses your forehead. You look at him like he lost his mind; Kenma drops his console on the floor. “Why are you guys looking at me like that? I think it could work… Chibi chan wants us both and how about you gamer boy?”  
“I guess I don’t see a problem… I don’t want to have sex in public though.” He mumbles as he reaches for his fallen console. He turns it off and puts it away in a drawer. “Pudding what do you think?”  
“I feel like I’m dreaming… but a good dream.”  
“Ok then let's seal it with a kiss.” Kuroo picks you and puts you on Kenmas lap so you are straddling his hips. He gives you a soft kiss before sitting on the bed next to Kenma. He pecks Kenma on the cheek quickly. “Honestly I don’t think I’m there with you yet. We can work our way up to whatever we decide.”  
You lean into Kenma and give him a chaste kiss, unsure on what he wants. You squeak when you feel his hands on your hips pulling you closer as he kisses you more aggressively, wanting to taste you. He pulls away and kisses along your jaw and bites you earlobe. You moan as you push your body against his.  
“Sensitive here Pudding?” He giggles as he begins biting and sucking on your lobe, forcing muffled moans into his neck. His hand grips your ass and grinds against you softly. “Fuck I’ve been dreaming of this for years.”  
He moves down and begins kissing and nipping gently on your neck and shoulders. His hands gently caressing your thighs. You pull off his T-shirt and he hisses when he sees you aren’t wearing a bra underneath. His mouth quickly makes a beeline to your breasts and begins kissing them all over. His hands rub your clit light before running his hands along your wet folds. He goes to insert a finger into your sex but you pull away.  
“Don’t” You whisper as your body tenses up.  
“Ok Pudding I can make you feel good in other ways.” He says as shuffles and wiggles so he's laying on the bed. “Can I eat my dessert please?”  
“HUh?”  
“He wants you to sit on his face.” Kuroos voice explains as he picks you up and lowers you on Kenmas’ face. Kuroo’s cock is out and has been stroking himself while watching you with his best friend. Kenma grabs your thighs pulling you down on his face as he begins licking along your slit. His tongue eagerly explores your folds as he drinks you wetness. The slurping sounds he’s making is making you blush with its lewdness.  
“Seems like he’s enjoying his dessert… Did you need some as well?” Kuroo asks cheekily. You look over at him and he sees a hint of guilt in your eyes. “Don’t look at me like that no one is doing anything wrong.”  
You nod and lick your lips as he sits in front of you. You begin to lean forward, so you are almost prone and you face is near his crotch. Kuroo slaps his cock against your lips before you open wide to take it into your mouth. Kenma responds to the shift in your hips by turning his attention to your clit. You are sucking on Kuroo’s cock, bobbing your head up and down. When you feel Kenmas tongue do illegal things to your clit, you begin moaning around the cock in your mouth. You slip a bit as well causing him to sheath more of his cock in your mouth than expected and you gag.  
“Holy fuck baby do that again.” He groans loudly as he runs his hand through your hair.  
“Mmmm” You moan while your mouth is full, drool dripping down his cock. Kenma is making you feel so good it's hard to concentrate on the task in front of you.  
“Oh Chibi chan let me help you.” He moans as he puts both of his hands on your head and begins thrusting his cock into your mouth. He begins fucking you mouth, making you gag on his hard shaft as you deep throat him. “Oh fuck your mouth feels soo good oh fuck I don’t know how long I’ll last.”  
He pulls out of your mouth and jerks his cock. “Lick my balls baby I want to finish on your face.”  
You turn your head and begin licking his smooth balls. Occasionally you take them in your mouth sucking them, if you feel cheeky you spell your name on them with your tongue which drives him insane. He doesn’t even know your spelling; he just thinks it feels so good. You admit you can’t concentrate though with Kenma attention on your clit. You groan and grind your hips against his face, wanting more and more. You can feel your close, the tension building in your nether regions, your pussy throbbing. You aren’t even licking Kuroo’s ball anymore, your mouth is just gaping open panting and grunting in lust. He strokes his cock occasionally slapping it on your lower lip or slipping the tip into your mouth. You feel like your body is about to be snapped in half from how good Kenma’s making you feel. Your body tenses up for a second before you jerk and feel your release. You cry out loudly in pleasure as you shudder, you briefly hear Kuroo swear as he releases his load messily over your lips and chin. You roll off Kenma, hoping you haven't suffocated him with your thighs. You stare up at the ceiling Kuroo’s cum running down your chin. You look up lazily at Kenma whose face is glistening.  
“You are my favourite dessert Pudding.” He says as he strokes your hair gently. You notice his cock is tenting through his shorts and you reach over and palm it gently.  
“Chibi chan, you better help him with that.” Kurro says as he pushes Kenma to sit against the bed head. He then lifts you up again and places you to straddling him so you back was against the setters back. “Show me how well you can take his cock.”  
Kenma frees his cock and places his hands on your hips and the both of them lower you down on his cock, slowly. Achingly slowly until he is fully sheathed into your folds. Kenma leans in and whispers in your ear. “Ok?”  
You nod and roll your hips in a circle making him choke on air. You begin raising your hips, slowly sliding up and down his cock. Kuroo watching intently on your sex swallowing his best friends cock. You feel his hands on your hips and he pulls you down, slamming you down on his cock. He groans as he begins thrusting up into you. You ride him faster, him helping you by pulling you down onto his shaft.  
“FUCK all my dreams come true.” He grunts.  
“Tell me how good she feels!” Demands Kuroo  
“FUCK HOT… Wet… mm nyahh,,, fuck tight hot warm….. Fuck.” He grunts out barely able to string words into a sentence.  
Kuroo crawls close to you and begins biting you neck and pinching your nipples.  
“Feel good baby?”  
“MMmmA HH YEs” You groan.  
“Let me make it feel better” He says as he moves his head down and kisses down your stomach. He tries to suck and lick your sensitive clit but it's difficult since you are bouncing on Kenma.  
“HOLY FUCK !” Kenma screams when he feels a tongue flick on Kuroo’s tongue before he is engulfed by your pussy. He has never felt anything like this before and it drives him crazy he grunts as he manages only a few more pumps before he unloads inside you. “GAHH FUCK I’m coming in you Pudding.”  
You stop riding him and just grind back and forth as he fills you. Kuroo attacks you clit now since you aren’t moving so much anymore. You hand grips his hair as you moan loudly. You are still sensitive from your first orgasm and it didn’t take much to send you over the edge for the second one. You hold Kuroos head between your legs as you cum and clench down on Kenmas softening cock. You hear him whimper underneath you, obviously still sensitive from finishing in you. Once you relax Kuroo helps you get off Kenma, your legs are shaking a bit from your intense sexual high. You lay in between the two men, drying cum on your chin and cum leaking from your sex.  
“Pudding that was amazing.” Kenma says breaking the silence in the room. He turns on his side to snuggle against you. .  
“What don't I get any credit? I mean my tongue drove you over the edge” Kuroo teases.  
“Shut up Kurro.” He quips back before looking at the both of you. “So what happens now?”  
You shrug not really knowing how to proceed and just hold Kenma’s hand. You feel Kuroo get off the bed for a minute before he returns quickly. You hiss as you feel the wet cloth against your sensitive core.  
“First we are going to clean up, then we are all going to sleep in our bed which isn’t cum covered…” He says as he wipes the cum off your chin and leans in and gives you a kiss. “Tomorrow the three of us are going to the university to report those bastards and if for any reason we see them on Campus… Kenma and I will just beat them within an inch of their life…Fuck I will call Asahi and Daichi for increased intimidation factor”  
“Baby but Daichi’s a policeman.” You point out, as Kuroo picks you and heads towards your master bedroom. Kenma follows and complains about cleaning cum stains.  
“Good he can cuff those bastards and you can kick them in the balls.”  
Kenma nods and makes an approving humming noise, which makes Kuroo puff out his chest proudly. You blush as you realise how the two of them play off each other's feelings, intensifying them. You sigh realizing you were going to be exhausted every night for the foreseen future.


	11. Old man ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dating an older Asahi who suddenly feels insecure about your age difference. You do you best to convince him he has nothing to worry about. 
> 
> Tw - throat fucking, cum play, daddy kink.

You get out of your Uber and look down at your phone. _Odd he usually always texts back_ You shrug just assuming drinks with the boys ran a bit late or he fell asleep when he got home. While you are in the escalator you take your heels off since your feet are aching. You lean against the wall a bit as you walk down your corridor.  
“Baby I’m home!” You yell out. You are greeting by silence though how odd. You drop your heels and grab a bottle of water before heading to the bedroom. You are expecting to see your boyfriend sleeping but the bed is empty? Surely boys night is over isn’t it? You see the bathroom light on so you walk towards it and see an odd site. Asahi is standing there staring at himself in the mirror, critically very critically. He is leaning in close as he runs his hand through his hair and parts it differently trying to hide the grey hairs which streaked his rich brown hair. He moved on though by pinching parts of his body especially his stomach and upper arms as if he was looking for excess fat which wasn’t there. He looked upset, like actually upset with his appearance.  
“Babe?” You call out softly. “What are you doing?”  
He jumps back scared before he smiles while blushing.  
“N-nothing!” He says louder then he has to before he looks at you and smiles. “Did you have fun clubbing Pumpkin?”  
You walk over wanting his hands to envelope you in a big hug. When you feel his arms around you and a kiss on the top of your head.  
“It was good… just nice to blow off some steam after exams.” You look up at him and kiss his chin. “How was drinks with the guys?”  
“Fine.” He said slightly abruptly before adding. “We had to be done by 9:30 since a lot of their kids had sports on Saturday.”  
“Oh you mean the volleyball ‘team’ which has no official coach so all the dads think they are the coach…” You say as you take off your jewelry and begin washing off your makeup.  
“Yea”  
“Help me with my dress?” You ask him as you brush your teeth. Asahi sits on the edge of the bathtub as he begins to unzip your dress.  
“You always look so good in my clothes.” He mumbles the compliment and it almost sounded like it upset him. His hand runs over your back. “You didn’t wear a bra?”  
“Mmm I couldn’t find one where the straps wouldn’t show, so I had to use pasties” The dress falls to your feet and you step out of it before turning around so your breasts with nipple pasties over them are right against his face. His hands reach up and slowly peel them off.  
“Oh”  
“It's your fault really why did you design something so sexy for.” You tease as you lean down to kiss his forehead. He stands up almost trying to avoid you.  
“Hmm I guess.”  
“I’m gonna take a quick shower ok? Can I wear one of your tops to sleep?”  
“Sure Pumpkin I’ll leave one out for you.” 

When you finish your shower you enter the bedroom and see him sitting up on the bed. He is wearing his reading glasses as he pinches his stomach again. You don’t say anything as you crawl up on the bed. He looks up not realizing you were watching him.  
“Pumpkin how do you make everything look sexy?”  
“It's a gift I guess.” You say as you climb on top of him making him look at you. “Baby what's up? You seem weird tonight? Did I upset you ? or was it work?”  
“Nothing just something stupid the guys said tonight.” He replies as his hands run up and down your thighs.  
“Mmm?”  
“Just about us being old men now…”  
“Pft what you turn 40 this year? That's hardly an old man!” You retort.  
“Mmm’ Is all he says as he pulls you in for a kiss. He notices some bruises on your legs. “How did you get these?”  
“Who knows… Girls are getting random bruises whenever they go out.”  
His hands massages your hand and runs his hand up your arms lightly. He stills at a certain spot. His face takes on a facial expression you’ve neve seen before. Before he flips you onto the bed pinning you down as his arms cage you in. He painfully yells at you. “Are you cheating on me?”  
“What?”  
“I know hickies when I see them? Did you meet some hot, age appropriate college guy at the club and fuck him? If you don’t want me anymore just tell me !” He growls at you, his face contorted in a way you’ve never seen before. He never acted like this…If he’s jealous he’s a bit pouty and wants more PDA than usual, but this was very different.  
“No! Babe what's gotten into you?” You say as you stroke his cheek.  
“Then what's with this.. there are teeth marks and everything?”  
You roll your eyes and grab your phone opening the group chat with your friends and press play on the clip. One of your friends is filming another friend biting your arm, since you guys haven't left for your after clubbing ramen yet and she is starving. “See… I can’t believe you’d think I’d cheat on you… what the fuck? AZUMANE ASAHI you better tell me what’s actually wrong.”  
He groans in embarrassment as he just collapses on top of you. “I’m so sorry Pumpkin… the guys got in my head that… that… you would leave me for someone closer to your own age… with rock hard Abs and Biceps bigger than Red riots.”  
“Who told you this?” You huff.  
“Noya at first but then they all joined in…I said how Oikawa had a young girlfriend too but they said it was different because he was a professional athlete.”  
“Baby they were just teasing. Trying to get a rise out of you.” You say as you kiss his neck. “I’m not leaving you for anyone.”  
“Not even if they were a professional volleyball player with like 4% body fat?”  
“Babe I don’t even understand volleyball… Stop being silly and kiss me ok.” You kiss him eagerly trying to get rid of his insecurities. You push him to lay on the bed before you straddle his hips. Your hips grind against him slowly as you bite his neck. You bite hard enough to bruise him which makes him whimper underneath you. You then kiss down his chest.  
“Plus why would I need anyone else? You are hot.” You say as you kiss down to his stomach and kiss each section of his six pack. “Plus you have an insane body already. Look at this perfection right here. My friends all have such Daddy issues and have fantasize about you.”  
You can’t see his face but you know he is blushing. You grab the waistband of his sweatpants and pull them down to his knees. You continue littering his skin with kisses this time focusing on his thighs. You bite occasionally as you head to his inner thigh. His cock is already erect swaying in the air, a pearl of precum on the tip. You use your finger to smear it over the head before you pump the shaft a few times.  
“Plus I think I’m addicted to this cock.” You smirk as you watch him bite his lip holding in his noises. You keep stroking it as you lick his balls, making him groan and grab the sheets. You smile before you begin licking the underside, on a spot you know is sensitive near the base. You then run your tongue to the tip and open your mouth wide taking the head into your mouth.  
“OHHH PUMPKIN!” He moans as he writhes on the bed. You begin moving your mouth up and down his shaft. You suck and lick as much as you can but his cock is girthy you always struggle. Drool running down the corners of your mouth.  
“Fuck your mouth feels soo hot Pumpkin.” He groans enjoying the blow job you are giving him. You pull his cock out of your mouth stroking it.  
“Babe could we try something?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Could you try throat fucking me? Like if I were to lay with my head on the edge of the bed and you standing up? I want you to see my throat bulge with your cock..”  
“PUMPKIN!” He scolds that would say something so lewd. “Where did this come from?”  
“Just my friends were talking about it and I wanted to try.” You say as you move over to the edge of the bed, laying on your back. He stands in front of you and cradles your head which is hanging off the edge of the bed. He takes your hand and puts it on his thigh.  
“If it's too much squeeze ok?”  
You nod as you open your mouth wide. He begins slowly inserting his cock into your mouth, he seems afraid of hurting you. You gag on his cock making him moan but he stops moving further. “Pumpkin do you want me to keep going?”  
You mumble an approving noise and he keeps inserting his cock. He can barely contain himself when he sees your lips at the base and the bulge in your throat. He pulls back completely and looks down at you. “Are you ok? Could you breath?”  
“Yea babe I’m fine… just you don’t have to be so gentle… Use me to get pleasure.” You tell him while you idly play with his cock. He nods and he holds our head again and he begins the process again. This time though once he’s bottomed out in your mouth, he pulls back and begins thrusting rhythmically. He moans every time he hits the back of your throat. After a few strokes he puts his hand over your neck and makes a strangled noise when he feels his cock making your throat bulge. He pumps his cock into your mouth and you can feel him throbbing in your mouth. You can tell he's soo close. He cries your name loudly as he cums messily mid thrust. He always has such a big load and half of it in your mouth the other half all over your face.  
“Oh I’m sorry, you’ve already showered and everything” He says as he pulls you into a sitting position. He looks down at his feet unable to look at you. “I feel so wrong saying this but I think you look pretty like that...”  
“With cum all over my face?”  
He nods his cheeks blushing red. You take his hand and pull him to the mirror in your bedroom and get on your hands and knees so you are facing the mirror.  
“Take me from behind. This way you can see my face.”  
He kneels behind you and grabs your hips lining his cock up with your entrance.  
“Pumpkin I haven’t gotten you ready for me?”  
“Babe I’ve been thinking about you cock wrecking me all night… I wanted you so bad I was touching myself in the shower. So please just fuck me until I’m incoherant .”  
He begins pushing his cock into your hole slowly until he bottoms out. His hips flush against your ass. .  
“Fuck baby you’re wet.” He grunts trying to contain himself.  
“Mmmm wet for you. Baby don’t hold back just fuck me.” You mewl as you feel him stretching your walls. “Daddy fuck me as if you are proving them wrong.”  
Your words must have made something in his mind click because his grip on you hips become rougher. He slams his cock into you roughly as if he desperately needed to be inside you. His grunts become more feral as he continues fucking into you, trying to get as deep as possible. You can feel the tip of his cock battering your cervix with every thrust. You loved the feeling of his cock hitting your cervix, it sent pleasurable tingles all over. He grabs a handful of your hair pulling your head up so he can see your breathless expression in the mirror.  
“Fuck Pumpkin you look so good like that. A face full of cum as I take you from behind. You like when Daddy fucks you like that?”  
“Nyah YEs please please more.” You chant, enjoying his dominance. “Only your cock can fill me like this.”  
“So polite, I should reward you.” He grunts one of his hands snake around and begins rubbing your clit making you jerk away. “Don’t try to escape me just let me look after you too. You want Daddy to make you feel good? ”  
“AHh yess” You almost shout as you feel the pleasure shoot through you. “Ah fuck Please more I already feel close.”  
“Fuck you’re such a little cum slut. You want Daddy’s hard cock deep in you? In your fucking hot cunt.” He groans as he continues ploughing you with slow deep thrusts, making you feel every inch of him. “Be a good girl and show Daddy your cum face.”  
You cry out as you feel your pleasure overflow from your body. Your eyes are clenched shut as you ride out your pleasure. The feelings and sensations felt too overwhelming as you feel tears run down your face.  
“Fuck your squeezing me soo tightly.” He hisses with his cock impaling you waiting for you to ride out your high.  
He pulls your body towards him, you’re still on your knees but your body is flush against his. He kisses and bites your ear lobe before whispering. “Happy tears?”  
You nod and he begins kissing down to the junction of your neck and shoulder and bites down hard, bruising your skin.  
“Fuck I’m going to fill you. Shoot in you so deep that you’re going to leak and smell of my cum for days. You want that baby?”  
“FUCK yess I need your cum Daddy!!” You plead with him.  
He grunts in an animalistic way as he fucks you so hard you almost fall over, his movements are rough and erratic. His mouth just frantically biting your shoulders, he growls loudly as he slams into you and begins painting your insides whites. When his cock stops throbbing he pulls you down to lay on the floor with him. His cum dripping down your thighs, your face now covered with his dried load. He pulls you close to his chest hugging you tightly.  
“Pumpkin was I too rough?” You just shake your head. “I… I really enjoyed it. Thank you.”  
“No problem babe I like when you get all dominant with me. Oh can we go see your friends' kids play volleyball tomorrow?”

The next day you bring a box of cut fruit to the volleyball practice. You purposely head towards Noya who was looking down at a play chart.  
“Hey Noya! We brought some fruit for half time snacks” Beam at him happily.  
“Thanks” He says before he looks up, his jaw drops as he stares. You are wearing Asahi’s old uniform T shirt which you tied at the hem making it a crop top and small denim shorts. Since his top was loose around the neck the hickies he gave you the night before were on full display.  
“It's cool if we stayed yeah? Maybe we all go get lunch after?”  
“Hot.. I mean yes lunch sounds good.” He stammers. You smile and run over to your boyfriend and sit on his lap. Asahi is blushing profusely but is secretly enjoying all the envious stares he’s getting from his friends.


	12. Make believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night Asahi shocks you by asking if you would ever want a threesome. In the end you have a bit of a laugh and pick your make believe partner you would invite to join in. In the end you narrow it down to two people. A few weeks go by and one of the guys knocks on your door. Its cool its just for guys night right? 
> 
> Tw- cum play, threesome

“YOU WHAT!” You yell, before realizing you dropped your wine glass in shock. The contents all over the floor and shards of glass at your feed.  
“Wait don’t move.” Your long haired fiancé yells as he runs off to get a mop and broom. “You’re not even wearing slippers today you might cut your feet.”  
You watch as he cleans everything up around you before coming back and easily picking you up and taking you to chill on the couch. He even went and got the stupid vacuum robot to go over that area.  
“Asahi you don’t have to go through that much effort it's fine.” You say with your hands outstretched wanting a hug so he would just sit down.  
“I’m sorry baby it's my fault… I shocked you.” He says with a slight blush.  
“See you’re blushing already! Of course I was shocked when you asked if I wanted a threesome.” You chide. He buries his head into your lap in embarrassment and you smile down at him as you run your fingers through his long brown hair. “So was this just something that just popped into your mind or was this something you’ve been thinking about for a bit?”  
“I’ve had some thoughts…”  
“Oh let me guess you’d want one of those managers from your old school to join us? Please don’t tell me it's one of those models from your work… my self esteem wouldn’t be able to cope.”  
“Err no I was thinking more between Kuroo, Daichi or Noya.”  
“Oh wow that was not the direction I was thinking this was headed when you said threesome. Babe wouldn’t that make things … awkward? These are your friends… and you get jealous despite always saying you don’t.”  
“No I get irritated because the random guys who hit one can clearly see me there next to you. We are both wearing rings like isn’t it a clear enough message… Sometimes when we … errr.. Do bedroom stuff I kind of wish I could watch you in certain positions from a different perspective… or that it was another person there instead of a toy…”  
“Oh ok… Umm personally I’d scrap Noya I think of him as a little brother so that would be weird. No real thoughts otherwise… I’d just say it should be someone you feel the most comfortable with.” You respond before kissing his forehead. “I mean this shit isn’t actually going to happen it's just make believe.” 

A few weeks passed and it was early afternoon before a long weekend. You decided to work on a commission art piece now so you could spend the entire weekend with Azumane. The sound of the doorbell had you running to the door, you were expecting a delivery from one of those Ali express type shops. You bought the cutest dress online. It was white with small straps on your shoulder plus those weird decorative off the shoulder sleeves and a floaty skirt part. There was only one problem… it wasn’t actually outer wear but a sheer white gauzy baby doll. After you pouted so much about how it was so unfair Asahi said if you bought it he would try and either make a slip or line it so you could wear it outside. You know if neither worked he would probably just use it as a template and make you something similar. You’re surprised when you open the door to see Daichi there in uniform. He was smiling at you however as he was holding your parcel.  
“Apparently I’m a post man as well as a police officer.” He jokes as he hands you the parcel.  
“Hey come in! Are you guys having a boys night? Asahi didn’t say anything but you guys can just order Pizza!” You say as you walk towards the kitchen with him following.  
“Ah no it was just me and your other half hanging out today. Is he not home yet?”  
“Oh no it's a bit early for him to be home from work maybe he will be back in like I don't know an hour. Just chill until he gets back. I have beer in the fridge!” You say as you offer him one, you notice you leave paint on the bottle and realise you must look a fright. “I think I should clean up and have a shower. Just make yourself at home.”  
“Cool I might give Asahi a call.” He says as you head towards the bathroom.

Your eyes were closed while you were enjoying the hot water soothing your muscles and releasing any stress you had built up during the day. You had just finished washing your hair and was waiting for the conditioner to do its thing. You jump when you feel a pair of strong hands rub your back. You still, these were not Asahi's hands and you spin around and look shocked to see a very naked Daichi standing behind you.  
“What the fuck is happening?” You say as you try and cover yourself with your hands failing miserably. He was just running a soaped up loofa over his legs super casually.  
“What he didn’t tell you why I was coming over…”  
“No he said to just not make plans tonight…”  
“Coward…” Daichi laughed. “He didn’t tell you we were meat to do tonight? All of us together… the three of us… He really just left me to break the news to you.”  
“You mean OHHH.” Your mouth makes a round O as if it just clicked in your head. “No he didn’t tell me this.”  
“Well I called and he said to get better acquainted with you until he gets home. So I thought I’d shower to.. I mean who wants to have a threesome with a stinky person.”  
You just nod as everything just marinates in your mind. Daichi hands you a sponge.  
“Do you mind getting my back?”  
You just lather some soap and begin running the loofah over his broad shoulders and muscled back. You bite your lip… were all the guys just buff as fuck in their friendship group?  
“Is that ok?” You ask hesitantly.  
“MM yeah feels nice you can wash me all over if you like. It feels nice to be pampered.”  
You lather more soap on the loofa and begin to run it along his sides and then you step closer to you can move your hands to his chest. He is still facing away from you towards the running water. Feeling braver you rub circles with the sponge down over his stomach but he holds your hand still once it gets to the lower half.  
“No loofas for sensitive parts… hands are ok though..” He says as he takes it away from you hands. Your hands are still soapy so you slide your hands down his abdomen and run your hands up and down his semi hard shaft. You make sure to pump slowly making sure to get the soap all over which makes him gasp a bit.You then cup and massage his balls gently before pumping his cock with your hand slowly.  
“Your hands look so pretty doing that. Looks so delicate and soft.” He says in an admiring way. He turns around to face you and your eyes immediately wander to his member. He wasn’t as long as Asahi but he was girthy and it had a little kink in it.  
“My turn to wash you now. I think your skin must be so delicate though the loofah would be too harsh.” He says as pumps shower gel in his large hands. He positions you under the shower head as his hands roam your body all over. His hands feel nice and strong; he even gives you a little shoulder rub as he washes you. He whispers so many compliments in your ears as his hands roam getting familiar with your form. You almost double over when you feel his hand run over your sex.  
“Easy there don’t worry I’m just cleaning you.” He reassures you as he parts your labia and begins rubbing circles on your clit. “Making sure your pretty little womanhood is clean.”  
He then runs his fingers down before inserting one inside you making you clench, surprised by how thick his fingers were..  
“So warm and squeezing me so nicely.” He says as he slowly fingers you peppering kisses on your neck. “I always thought Asahi was a lucky bastard to find you. So beautiful all of you.”  
He strokes his finger inside you a few more times before removing it.  
“You feeling all clean?”  
“Yes.” Is all you can say as you blush furiously. He smiles at you and turns off the water and grabs a towel for both of you. He begins toweling himself off and smiles at you.  
“I’m going to wait for you in the bedroom, take your time. My partner at work is a girl. She tells me in mundane detail how long it takes her to get ready daily.” He says casually as he walks out.  
You stand at your sink after you dry off applying various skin and body care to yourself. You feel a bit guilty though since you’ve done things with somehow who isn’t your fiancé. You are also nervous, sex was great with Asahi but you two were super comfortable now you didn’t have to put in much of an effort to look sexy. You begin to dry your hair thinking what you should wear? The tracksuit and men's t-shirt you usually wore at home wasn’t exactly sexy. You spy the packaging from your recent purchase and rip it open and pull the baby doll on. You feel stupid knocking on your own bedroom door before you slowly open it. Your hands are clasped together in front of you and you are looking slightly down. Like the baby doll looked awesome on you but it was just the whole new person looking at you like that, also a bit of the guilt as well. You glanced over at the clock. He should already be on the train home.  
“Wow” Is all you hear from Daichi, he pats the spot next to where he was reclining on the bed “Come here Y/n don’t be shy.”  
You hurriedly head over and sit next to him slightly stiff.  
“Sorry I’m feeling nervous all of a sudden...and guilty?” You admit.  
“You don’t have to feel nervous, you're gorgeous. The white and your blush makes you look so sweet and innocent, makes me think of a blushing bride.” He says as he pulls you onto his lap. “I feel very lucky to be invited and for you to wear such I don’t know what this thing is called but you look like a gift wrapped up in it.”  
His compliments make you blush from ear to ear. He then pulls out his phone and shows you the messages between him and your other half. Mostly Daichi yelling in Caps and Asahi apologising for being late but encouraging him to make you comfortable.  
“See we aren’t doing anything wrong… if anything it's him… tardy as ever.” He says as he runs a finger under your jaw. “Why don’t we just do some stuff like kissing first? Until he gets home?”  
“Yea that would be nice.”  
Daichi leans in and kisses your lips softly and you part your lips kissing him back. His lips were thicker than Asahi’s. He deepens his kiss and your tongues get to know each other better. You are definitely getting more comfortable with each other. You notice his hand just tracing circles over the side of your hip over the fabric of the teddy. He pulls back and lays you on the bed.  
“I thought we were waiting?”  
“We are, I am just going to kiss you all over now. Just kissing.” He says as he begins kisses down your neck and over your collar bone. He lips kiss over the edge of the lingerie before he kisses across one breast making his way to the other. “Do you always wear stuff like this? Or was it special for me?”  
“For you… usually I wear cute pajamas my current favs have avocado’s on them.”  
“Wow thank you I feel special...I would have liked the avocado ones as well though.” He says as he starts kissing down your stomach over your navel. You both look over when you hear the door creek open.  
“Oh wWOw sorry I was late the train was delayed I can jump in right now.” Asahi says as he puts his ponytail into a bun.  
“No you go shower first, only freshly showered people can be involved today.” Daichi tells him curtly.  
“Yes Captain.” He answers back quickly before scurrying off to the bathroom.  
“Watch he’s going to take the fastest shower known to man.” You joke.  
Daichi just continues kissing down he kisses your hips before he kisses your pubis area.  
“Do you like being eaten out?” He asks. You nod bashfully. “Good because I’d love to eat you until you can’t take it before… I have a slight oral fixation.”  
Internally you are screaming but you are trying to stay cool and confident on the outside. He smiles as he begins kissing your sex through the negligee. His tongue probing and sucking through the fabric moaning into your sex thoroughly enjoying himself.  
“That looks soo hot.” A familiar voice says near your ear and you look up seeing Asahi next to you he kisses your lips. “Did you have fun getting to know Daichi better?”  
“Yea” Is all you can muster. You might just be talking in one syllable sentences from now on.  
Daichi pulls away from you and looks at his friend.  
“You owe her an apology for not telling her it was happening today.”  
“Oh yes you’re right. I’m sorry Pumpkin are you angry at me?”  
“No”  
“You look so sexy in this, you know.”  
“Uh thanks”  
“Baby come here and sit on my face let me eat you properly now Asahi is home.” Daichi instructs you. You don’t move kinda dazed at this surreal moment in your bed with two really hot men apparently here just to please you. Maybe this is actually a dream or maybe you died and this is the afterlife. You feel Asahi lift you up and place you gently on top of Daichi's face.  
“Pumpkin you ok yeah you want to do this right? Its ok if you don’t we can stop and just go watch tv or something. I think Argentina is playing. We can watch Oikawa play.”  
“Stop talking about Volleyball and making Daichi wait. He said he was hungry.” You answer back cheekily. He kisses your cheek affectionately before lowering you down on him. You squeal when you feel his tongue exploring your folds with such vigor. Asahi is basically sitting on Daichi's chest behind you as he rubs your breasts and kisses you shoulders.  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Mhmm” Is all you can say before you turn to face the long hair brunette and kiss him on the lips. All your pleasurable noises into his mouth.  
“Your holding yourself off my face relax seriously smother me with you sex I love it.” Daichi says between slurps of you. You nod and relax and moan as you grip his hair from the feelings he’s giving you. You can feel Asahi’s cock just rubbing up against your back as his kisses are becoming soft bites.  
“Lean forward and hold the headboard Pumpkin…” He tells you before he grabs your hips making you tilt forward so your butt was sticking out a bit. He positions himself to enter you from before he pushes in slowly from behind groaning loudly as he does.  
“Fuck he’s gotten you so wet.” He says as he bottoms out in you. He begins thrusting into you and your brain is short circuiting. You are being devoured while your fiancé skewers you with his lengthy cock. “Jesus fuck LORD this feels amazing… baby you feel amazing Oh fuck I don’t think I’m going to last long I’m sorry I’m sorry.”  
“Ahhh don’t care.” You manage to say between panting heavily in pleasure. You don’t know what that man underneath you was doing with his tongue but he deserved a trophy. You don’t even warm them as you feel the waterfall which is your orgasm overtake you. You can’t hold on anymore your body just falls forward and slumps against the soft fabric headboard as you ride out your pleasure. You hear your fiancé apologize again as he cums deep inside you. You slide off Daichi's face and melt into the bed. You look over and giggle seeing his face wet with you slick.  
“Asahi I think we might have broken her.” The officer says slightly worried. Asahi lays on the other side of you stroking your cheek.  
“No she just needs a moment.”  
You just nod while looking up at the ceiling.  
“Pumpkin, do you think you can handle another round? I mean I am ok but Daichi is hard.”  
You look over and notice he was correct the poor deer hadn’t had any relief yet.  
“Hold me up, my legs are shaky.”  
Asahi picks you up and sits you on his lap with you legs open over his thighs so you sex is on display for his friend. You cunt dripping a mixture of yours and Asahi's juices. Daichi bites his lip and gets close to you and just quickly sheaths himself into you while you are still straddling Asahi’s legs. He is so thick you didn’t realise and can only produce a silent scream.  
“OH WOW you feel amazing Asahi wasn’t lying when he said you feel like heaven.” He says as he begins ramming into you at a feverish pace. He is stretching your walls so nicely making you mummer intelligible words between your moans. Asahi helps position you so you are sandwiched between both of them. Daichi thrusts furiously into your cunt as Asahi grinds his cock between your ass cheeks on the outside of the sheer material.  
“Fuck you have me cumming like a higher schooler.” Moans Daichi as he thrusts deep into you one more time before painting your insides. You also feel stickiness dribbling down your ass and you assume Asahi had cum as well. Daichi places you on the bed while you are still impaled on his cock. Once you have laid down he pulls out before disappearing down between your legs.  
“No don’t!” You protest before Asahi kisses your lips.  
“Its ok he loves it don’t worry. You did soo good you know… watching you get eaten and fucked was so sexy. Did you notice I came a second time from just grinding on you.”  
“Yes you ruined my dress! Cum stains are so hard to get out.” You protest between your soft murmurs from being eaten out.  
“Its ok when you showed me the photos I had already drawn up a pattern. It’s why I was late today, I was waiting for samples.”  
Daichi comes up and silences Asahi with a kiss. Your jaw drops you never understood BL before but you might now this was somehow really erotic. Daichi then pulls away and kisses you as well.  
“We taste so good all together don’t we?” He says happily before looking at both you and Asahi. “Thank you for including me in this.”  
Asahi suddenly becomes bashful and you just giggle almost hysterically from how crazy everything its been.  
“Umm should we go shower?” You suggest.  
“We can if you want but can you not? I want to eat you some more?” Daichi says before he grabs his phone. “Its already quarter past six, we should probably order some food though.”  
“Already ordered food while I was on the train and asked for 7pm delivery.” Asahi answers before kissing your forehead and looks over at Daichi. “Were we going to have our dessert first though?”  
They both look over at you as you lay there still slightly dazed on the bed, your lower half looking like a cum covered mess.


	13. Make believe II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the last one about establishing your poly relationship with Asahi and Daichi 
> 
> tw threesome, double penetration and a bitch saying some mean shit to you

After the sex fueled long weekend you were afraid things would be awkward between you guys but it wasn’t. Daichi said goodbye on Monday evening and the next time you all caught up it was just like before, super normal. Ok there were a few knowing glances and looks between the three of you but otherwise back to normal. Time passed and you even got a new job working at an art gallery to help save more money for your wedding. 

That changed one rainy night though when you heard knocking at your door late at night. You opened it and it was Daichi. It looked like he was crying at some point, he looked like a wreck. He just embraced you really tightly, he had a really horrible case at work and didn’t want to be in his apartment alone. He ended up sleeping between you and Asahi that night. The next day you three decided to try a poly relationship together. Daichi wasn’t ready to move in with you guys though, so he was given a spare key and could come over whenever he wanted. From there it was both good and bad. The dynamic you had was awesome, the guys would kiss and hug a bit, but never were really that sexually attracted to each other unless you were involved. You of course enjoyed having two super hot guys spoil you rotten. The bad thing however was how to behave in public. You hadn’t told your friends yet and considering how conservative Japanese society was, you guys all seemed a bit nervous when you went out together. You absolutely refused to show any couple like familiarity with either man in public for the first few months but over time you have laxed on that rule. You weren’t going to be sucking face in public but you know a peck on the cheek and a hand on your back was ok, you on occasion got a few weird stares but overall nothing horrible. 

“Hey Y/N!” You hear a voice call out from you staring at the wall of curry packages on the shelf.  
“OH hi! I didn’t know you shopped here.” You said to a co-worker with a smile.  
“Oh I was visiting friends in the area and decided to just pick up a few things for dinner.”   
At this point you see Daichi turn the corner and head to you.. He walks up behind you and puts both arms around you holding up two bottles.   
“What's the difference between Skim and light milk?”  
“No idea, I just get the one with the green cow label. It tastes the best.”  
“Ok I’ll put these back then.” He looks up and gives your coworker a smile and a nod before he heads off.  
“Wow is that your fiancé? You never told us he was so hot.” She says as she stares as his ass as he walks away.  
“No he’s my boyfriend.”  
“Oh WoW I’m sorry really insensitive I didn’t realise you broke up with your fiancé I mean you still wear your ring.”  
 _FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT DO I SAY_  
“Sorry I don’t really like talking about my personal life.” You say to avoid addressing the topic all together, but fate noooo fate has other plans for you. You see Asahi now coming towards you with fucking food samples in his hand.   
“Pumpkin try this beef!.” He says as he feeds you. He doesn’t feed you like a normal person either. It looks so fucking sensual and shit and he brushes his thumb over your lower lip while you eat as well. He takes the shopping basket from you “Yum right? DaiChi and I want to get another sample before we go pay ok?’  
“Uh yea ok.” Is all you manage to say between chewing. You watch him scurry off apparently eating free food samples is something that brings him a lot of joy.  
“OH isn’t that the guy who walks with you to work? And picks you up after”  
The gallery was close to his work so you two tend to commute together everyday.  
“Yea that’s my fiancé.” You say really quietly.   
“Oh I see.” Is all she says before she flashes you a smile. “I won't keep you! I really need to be headed home as well. I’ll see you at work!”   
You sigh oh thank god that could have gone horribly wrong but it hadn’t. You feel like you must have been holding your breath the entire time. 

It's two in the afternoon on Monday now and you are just standing outside your front door with your keys in your hands. You look bad, your mascara is running down your face from crying so much. You unlock the door and try to creep in quietly.  
“Who’s there?” You hear Daichi call out from the living room. It’s his day off and he slept over last night. He was probably just playing video games right now.   
“Just me I came home early… I’m going to have a shower.”  
“Ok cool I’ve got dinner in the oven …. It's a Brazilian stew, Hinata sent me a recipe he learned to make while he was there.”   
You scurry off to the bathroom just sit on the floor crying quietly. You felt like a garbage piece of shit, complete waste of space. You don’t know how long you wallow there until you hear a knock on the door.  
“You ok? It’s been a bit and I haven't heard the shower run.”  
“Fine just play video games ok? I’ll be out soon.”  
“Okay.” You hear his footsteps getting quiet so you just curl up on the floor in the fetal position for a bit.   
“Okay it's been like forty minutes and you’re still in there so I’m coming in.” Daichi announces before he opens the door. He sees you looking like a sad bag of potatoes on the ground and runs over to you. He gets behind you and spoons you close. His large hands running through your hair. “Hey what's wrong?”  
“Sawamura hold me for a bit.” You say as you clasp onto his hand. Daichi frowns you never call him by his first name… you always called him Daichi or if you were being playful just Chi.  
“Ok but I’m going to press the button to fill the bath… I think a bath is better than a shower today.” He says as he lets go and presses the button on the fancy bathtub you had. He lays in front of this time and holds you close. “Want me to call Asahi?”  
You shake your head.  
“Want to tell me what's wrong?”  
You shake your head again.  
“Want me to join you in the bath and we cuddle on the coach for a bit?”  
You nod this time which makes him laugh as he begins undressing you before placing you in the bath. He doesn’t get instead he just baths you as if you were an invalid person before he dries you and dresses you in his fluffy robe. It's a bit big but it's very comforting, you spend the rest of the afternoon with your head on his lap as he plays video games. They heard the door open and Asahi frantically ran towards the living room.  
“Oh thank God!” I went to pick you up from work and they said you were no longer employed there… then I panicked because you didn’t answer your phone…” He puffed, you felt a bit guilty, it looked like he ran here from the station.   
“Sorry baby I was upset and didn’t check my phone.”   
“Its ok as long as you are safe.” He said as he sat on the sofa as well he picked up your foot and started rubbing it. “What happened at work?”  
“Stuff…” You say avoiding the question.   
“Ok but I don’t understand why you quit? I thought you liked it there.”  
“I didn’t quit, they fired me… I was still in my probationary period and said they didn’t want a person like me representing their gallery.”  
“Person like you?”  
“A person of loose and questionable morals.” You imitate your boss. “Basically don’t bring your whore ass here again.”  
“Why would they say that?”  
You shrug. “Probably that coworker I bumped into at the shops on the weekend.. She had a few things she needed to tell me while I packed up my stuff.”  
“The lady from the supermarket?” Daichi inquired. You just nod. “What did she say?”  
“I don’t know stuff.”  
“You have the memory of an elephant so spill.” Daichi’s voice had a slightly stern tone.  
“She said I was a whore and shouldn't monopolize two hot guys and eventually you would tire of me…. And leave me and she hoped I ended up homeless giving ten dollar blowjobs…” You blurt out.   
“Woah sounds like she’s jealous! That stuff is just stupid why are you so upset by what she said?”  
“It made me think that maybe you two would leave me one day and I don’t know how I’d cope if you guys did… You two are like my oxygen…” You babble through your tears. You knew you were ugly crying right now as well.   
Asahi pulls you towards his chest and gives you a bear hug.   
“Pumpkin I’m not leaving you ever… why would I purposely lie to you if I wasn’t ready to live the rest of my life with you.” He says while rubbing your back trying to soothe you. “That woman sounds like … a b-bitch.”   
You giggle hearing him cuss someone out. You feel Daichi squishing you from behind making you fill in this cuddle sandwich.   
“Her argument isn’t even logical, how does sleeping with people you are in a relationship make you a whore? What she thinks if we weren’t you we’d be with her? Pfft hell no.”  
You shrug not really knowing how to answer him. You feel him draw your hair into a pony tail so he can bite the back of your neck softly.   
“I don’t even like calling you names during sex…do you?” Daichi asks his friend.  
“Sometimes but only when we are doing dirty talk.” Asahi responds, his hands just gently tracing around the swell of your breasts. He begins his kisses on the front of your neck. You shiver from being attacked by their mouths from both front and behind. You feel Asahi tug at the belt of the fluffy robe before he pulls it off you. Daichi hands begin squeezing and cupping your ass.   
“No I don’t think I could call her names even if she wanted it… she’s just too perfect.”  
“Stop you’re embarrassing me Chi.”  
Asahi's face was now buried between your breasts. His hands play with your nipples as he kisses and bites the rest of your chest.  
“Its true though… You think this could have happened without you? We need you, both of us need you… No offense Daichi but if Pumpkin wasn’t here I would not even entertain the idea of being in any relationship with you.”  
“None taken I wouldn’t be wanting to fuck you either.” Daichi responds, his hand reaching underneath you to rub your clit softly. You moan softly and grind against his fingers wanting more. You feel Daichi's hard cock against your thigh as he grinds into you a bit. The force pushes you against Asahi hips and you feel his hardening cock against your stomach.  
“Uh should we go to the bedroom?” You feebly request, both men shake their heads not wanting to part from you. You feel Daichi's cock slide between your thighs and you squeeze your legs together applying some pressure around his shaft. He groans loudly before he begins to rut between your soft flesh. Asahi doesn’t want to miss out either as he unbuckles his pants and begins humping upwards against you, his cock sliding against your slit. The friction against your clit felt both soothing and so pleasurable.   
“Mmm baby feels good.” You moan softly. Your words encourage both of them as they rock faster.   
“Why do you always have me cumming like a green virgin?” Daichi complains as he pulls you off Asahi, so you are laying on your back. He hovers over you on the sofa, stroking his cock with lust filled eyes. You reach down and part your folds showing him you sex and he whimpers as he cums all over your pussy. Asahi you see doesn’t want to be left out is also pumping his cock furiously. He nudges Daichi out of the way as he unloads himself all over your pussy lips as well.   
“So pretty baby.” Daichi says as he kisses your lips. His hand rubs their juices into your folds.  
“Fuck I need you right now!” Asahi huffs. “Please fuck me now?”  
You giggle a bit at his neediness, before you climb on top of him and sink down on his cock. Despite them both cumming on your pussy they didn't really get any inside. You didn’t need the lubrication though, the grinding from the cocks before got you plenty wet. You run your hands through his long hair before pulling him in for a deep kiss. You make little noises as you feel him trying to grind into you deeper.   
“Pumpkin please move, please you feel so good but I need you to GAH.” He grunts as ride him slowly. “Fuck you feel soo good but your teasing me so bad with these...slow AH fucking pace.”   
You bite your lip and smile at him, he was so fun to tease sometimes. Daichi pulls your hair off your face and kisses you as well. His hand just lazily stroking himself.  
“You two look so good together but I’m feeling a bit left out here.”  
“Do you want us to move to the floor then I can suck your cock?” You suggest as you roll your hips in circular motions on top of Asahi.  
“Mmm no I think I’d still feel left out… I want to be where Asahi is…” He answers. You motion to climb off him but Daichi holds you still. “I want to be in there with him.”  
“Oh…. We haven't done that before?” You say quietly before looking down at Asahi whose face was a mix of pain, lust and interest. You stroke his cheek. “I would like to try it. You?”  
“Fuck please yes.”  
“Ok wrap your legs around him. Now Asahi stand up and rest your back against the wall.” Daichi commands with authority. “I’ll enter from behind.”  
Asahi follows instructions to a T and stands with his back against the wall. His hands are gripping your cheeks keeping you impaled on him. You feel Daichi's chest against your back and his breath against your neck. His hands on your thighs helping to hold you up.   
“You sure baby?”  
“Yes. I’ve always wanted to try but thought it was too dirty…”  
He kisses the tips of your ear. “How can it be too dirty if you’re doing it with the people you love? Ok if it's too much tell us ok? The safe word can be Noya…”  
“Huh why?”  
“Asahi said how you rejected him for the threesome idea… I thought it was funny. Plus if you’re saying another man's name I think that would ruin the mood for all involved right?”  
“Captain I mean this with the utmost respect… Hurry up before I fuck Pumpkin stupid myself ok?” He says his facial features strained in concentration. You both chuckle at him before you feel Daichi’s cock at your entrance.   
“Ok Babe nice and slow ok? Remember to use your words.” He says as he pushes in slowly. You feel like your eyes are bulging out of your head with the expression you are making. You were being stretched beyond what you thought was possible. You wrap your arms around Asahi and bite into his shoulder.   
“Pumpkin you ok? Do you want us to stop? We can do other stuff we don’t have to do this.” His voice is full of concern now.  
“No it's ok, just a different new very new feeling." You say not even raising your face. “Keep going please.”  
You gasp for air as you feel him push deeper as if his cock was physically expelling the air from your lungs. As the second cock invades you, both of your partners breathing is becoming laboured.  
“Stop I don’t think I can take anymore...sorry.” You say. “Is it all in?”  
“No but its ok it doesn’t need to be all the way in these feels amazing soo fucking tight and warm. Asahi you good?”  
Asahi's eyes look glazed in pleasure but he makes little happy grunting noises but no words.   
“You want us to move now or wait?”  
“Move it's ok it doesn't hurt. Just FULL SO FULL bursting.”   
“Ok your body is all stiff just relax baby, we will do the work. It's ok lean against me it's fine we won't drop you.” Daichi reassures you and you realise you were indeed holding yourself a bit rigidly. You relax and your back melts against him. Asahi nods at Daichi and they begin to thrust into you slowly. It's a bit awkward at first, as they try to find their rhythm but when they do it feels indescribable. They thrust into you almost alternately pattern so your cunt is always being thrust into by one cock or the other. You cry out loudly because the kink in Daichi’s cock pushes Asahi’s at a different angle as they rub up against each inside you. The new angle hits your g spot in a way that should not be allowed.   
“Ah fuck FUCK YEss please more give me more need need it.” You blubber incoherently. You aren’t even trying to have any sort of control. Your body essentially is a rag doll between the two large men pounding their cocks into you, at a feverish pace.   
“FUCK Pumpkin fuck it feels soo good I didn’t know it could feel better but FUCK it feels soo good.”  
“Good girl baby you are taking us so well… Your pussy just sucked us in so well.” Daichi growls into your ear. “Fuck baby I’m fucking completely into you now… FUCK You taking both of our cocks soo well, fucking balls deep inside you.”  
“Pumpkin O god you're going to kill me with your pussy. You like it baby?” Asahi moans into your mouth as he kisses you.  
“Ngya fuck just fuck me… I can’t talk, just feel.. Good.. no talk” You manage to get out between the feelings of pleasure bursting from your crotch.   
“MMmm fuck Pumpkin I need to talk … fucking tell you how perfect you are for us… FUCKING light of our lives fucking taking care of us soo well..” Asahi says he holds your hips pulling you down on them. You feel Daichi's hand reach around and rub your clit a bit and it becomes too much.   
“MMm exactly we need to tell you that we love and cherish you and how you don’t need that fucking stupid job. Just make your art and fuck us like this everyday.” He rasps as his fingers rub sloppy circles over your nub. You let out a loud guttural cry as you feel like the world is falling around you. It feels like there's an earthquake that is contained to your body as every part of you feels like it's vibrating in pleasure. You see spots of colours you never know existed before a bit of darkness. You look up at Asahi and he looks concerned, both of them no longer moving.  
“Huh what's wrong? Did I make an ugly cum face?” You ask quizzically.  
“No we were just worried…You were squeezing so tight and then you went really limp...”  
“Oh I came so hard I might have blacked out for a second I’m ok really.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhmm I want you to fill me please… both of you.” You mumble feeling a bit embarrassed by the request and the fact you blacked out. Both men smirk before fucking into you in unabandoned recklessness. Neither was trying to time their thrusts anymore both just trying to desperately claim your pussy. The sounds of skin slapping and your wet insides being rearranged fill the room. You can only silently moan from being assaulted by these men's raging penises. Asahi's forehead is tense as he fucks you with abandonment, his hips thrusting into you wildly.  
“FUCK Pumpkin FUCK I love you. Fuck filling you up fuck.” He cries as he sheaths himself deep into you, spraying his seed deep into your womb. He holds you close but his face is buried into your neck. Daichi thrusts into you a few more times, grunting loudly before he joins Asahi in his release and fills you eager cunt with more milk. You whimper softly feeling both of their throbbing cocks pulse inside you. Both men seem to suddenly feel really tired and slide to the ground somehow managing to keep you skewered on them before they pull out. You can feel their semen just gushing from your pussy.   
“Wow that was intense.” You say with a smile on your face.   
“I was thinking you don’t need that job…” Daichi suddenly says seriously.   
“Huh? I guess I don’t have to save for a wedding now. I mean it would be awkward if I married Asahi now I guess…” You say before looking at him. “Not that I don’t want to marry you… but it would be weird yeah?”  
“No it's not that I don’t care, go ahead have a big wedding, I can be the best man. I don’t need the piece of paper.”  
“Oh ok then?”  
“I was thinking I should just move in permanently… if that's cool. I’m here a lot and I have to admit the empty apartment has no appeal anymore...” Daichi says in a matter of fact way.   
“Oh that's great! We both wanted you to move in ages ago.” You say as you kiss his cheek before you begin laughing hysterically.   
“Oh God Cap I think we broke her this time.” Asahi says with a slightly worried tone.   
“Nonono it's not that.” You say shaking your head. “I was thinking how offended Noya would be if he ever found out he was our safe word…Do you smell burning?”   
“Oh dammit the stew.” Daichi says as he jumps off the floor.   
“Pumpkin I’m just going to order Pizza for dinner… and don’t worry. I don’t think he’s going to find out he’s the safe word."


	14. Close to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to ask you Asahi to do something new in bed but he isn't having any of that. He actually gets rather upset at your suggestion but you guys quickly make up. 
> 
> Tw- smut wise nothing crazy, a bit of cock warming, mentions of past triggering sexual experiences. 
> 
> a/n this one is a weird one I don't know I've been having weird thoughts of the past and somehow spawned this fic... please feel free to skip this chapter I'll write a fun, smuttier one for the next one.

“Baby can I ask you something?” You say as you lay in bed with your partner.  
“What Pumpkin?” He says as he scrolls absentmindedly on his phone.  
“When we do sex stuff… would you choke me?”  
His hands still over his phone as you can see his eyebrows furrow.  
“No…. Why are you even asking me this?” His voice is a mix of concern and anger.   
“I don’t know … I’m curious and I’m not afraid anymore.” You shrug trying to not play this off as a big deal.   
“Don't act like this isn't a major trigger for you! It took you months to tell me what was wrong… You would have nightmares that left you so shaken up…You’d freak out and claw at your neck if you wore a necklace or had a neckline that was too tight…” He is almost yelling with tears in his eyes right now. “I’m not like him!”  
You straddle his lap and hug him knowing you have unintentionally caused him pain and anguish. “I know you aren’t… it's different this will be you know consensual and we can learn to do it properly where you know I don’t pass the fuck out... I wont be scared.”   
“I don’t want your nightmares to come back… I don’t want you to just mentally dissociate when the thoughts in your head get to be too much… I HATED seeing you become this shell of a person and I just have to wait for you to come back to me.” He says in a low voice, looking down so you didn’t see his tears fall. “You used to always get them so often… I think I cried more than you when you had them honestly… I never want to hurt you like that… I couldn’t please don’t make me.”  
“You aren’t going to hurt me… I’m not making you do anything ok?” You say rubbing his back trying to sooth him.  
“I’m still not comfortable with this at all.”  
“Ok then we don't do it now ok maybe we can learn more about it together and come back to it in the future?”  
“I guess…but I don’t think I will be able to ever... ” His voice is level but serious. He wraps his hands and legs around you enveloping you in a hug before kissing your ear and biting it softly. “I don't want to learn about it today though ok?"  
“Mmm ok.” You say as you kiss his lips. “I didn’t think sex was going to happen today honestly after I upset you…”   
He holds your hips as he kisses your lips urgently and presses you down against his erection.  
“You have this effect on me princess. Fuck I can’t think straight if you are on me... even if you are upsetting me…” He says as he pulls off your nighty and buries his face between your breasts, lavishing them with attention before looking up at you. “Even after all these years I react the same as when I first saw you.”  
“Really when you first saw you got a hardon?”  
“YES IT WAS EMBARRASSING! I was in the public park. I already look like I’m up to no good usually, the erection made it ten times worse.” He laughs before he begins kissing your breasts all over. “I’m so glad you don’t like wearing a bra at home. Then I can kiss them wherever I like.”  
You run your hand through his long hair while you enjoy the attention he is lavishing on your mounds. You whimper a bit when he flicks his tongue over your nipples.   
“I love how sensitive they are as well!” He says before he begins sucking on one his hand caressing the other. You squirm as his hand makes you feel the pleasure that shoots through your body.   
“Please I need more.” You say as you bite his peck firmly enough to leave a mark. You are rewarded when you feel his fingers pull your panties aside and he inserts two into your eager walls.ht  
“Your pussy is always eager for me.” He says with wonder as he begins pumping his long fingers into you. You thrust your hips gently against his fingers working with his rhythm  
“Yes fuck yess… babe can you lay down on the bed?” You ask sweetly. Before he lays down he tugs down his sweats freeing his cock. You kneel on one side of his body and lead over to lick his cock head tasting his pre cum before parting your lips taking the tip in your mouth. He hisses as he runs his hand over your ass in circular motions over you panties. You flick your tongue around the head and over the tip before you begin pushes the shaft down into your mouth as you suck on it.   
“Oh wow your mouth feels so good Pumpkin please don’t stop.” He groans in pleasure as he pulls your panties down. He begins rubbing over your clit messily as you bob your head up and down his shaft. His cock always makes you sinus play up and you end up sniffling as you drooling excessively on his shaft giving him extra lubrication. You moan loudly when he inserts two fingers into you as you suck his cock. As his fingers work their magic on you, you can barely give a decent blow job from being distracted by the pleasure he giving you. You are just moaning and drooling all over his shaft as he hits the sensitive spots inside you.   
“Relax baby don’t think too much just feel.” He tells you as he keeps assaulting that spot. You smirk as you deepthroat him making him swear. You gag hard on his cock which makes you pussy flutter around his fingers. You pull back panting for air. His cock is so big it takes a few seconds to recover from gagging on it.   
“FUCK PUMPKIN do that again please! Feels soo good when my cock is engulfed by you mouth and you pussy does this weird thing when you gag I can't describe it but it lets me finger you deeper! so tight fuck gag… fuck drives me crazy makes me want to just fuck you so hard.” He says as he grips the back of your head with his free hand. When he feels you part you lips and slide your mouth down his shaft, he pushes down and thrusts up groaning as he feels you gagging on him. “Fuck I can’t wait.”  
He pulls you off his shaft before he pins you to the bed and quickly sheaths himself into your needy cunt. He kisses you deeply as he thrusts in a slow and shallow manner.   
“OH GOD… fuck you feel amazing… soo fucking ready for me hugging me so tight.”  
“Baby it feels so good.” You cry as you hold onto him your legs wrapped around his waist as he begins rutting into you. His cock makes you insides feel amazing, there's no other way to describe it. You cling onto him clawing as his back, as if you're afraid of his cock not being inside you.   
“Fuck you’re soo wet for me fuck soo good.” He rasps into your mouth between kisses. “Fuck I think its better every time I fuck you. Hold onto me tightly.”   
You wrap your legs and arms around up and squeal a bit when he picks you up and flips you over so you are sitting on his lap facing him. You run your hand through his hair and bite his lip as you kiss him. His hands are on your hips and he begins thrusting up into you as he pulls you hips down to meet his thrust driving him deep into you.  
“SAHI FUCK So deeep! SOo FULL !” You moan as you bounce on him. “Fuck soo deep you trying to get your cock close to my heart?”  
“Always.” He says with a small laugh before he continues to fuck up into you and kisses you desperately. “I always want to be close to you like this. I love you soo much!”  
His cock rubs all your sensitive spots making you whimper in his arms he bites your earlobe and growls. “Fuck you are so close baby I can tell just relax Pumpkin relax and let it take over. Fuck cum for me baby.”  
“AHhh fuck fuck so close.” You cry as you feel your walls convulse around his shaft. His growling and breathing in your ear is driving you insane.   
“FUCK CUM FOR ME BABY! PLEASE baby PLEASE!” He growls and pleads into your ear before he bites your ear lobe. The slight painful sensation sets you off as you make unattractive whining noises into his neck as you cum on his cock.   
“Sahi Asahi.” You pant his name over and over again as he thrusts slowly into you as you come down from you high.   
“Such a good girl cuming for me! Jesus, you're still squeezing so tight! You’re going to make me FUCK CUM!” He cries loudly as he fills you when you cunt convulses particularly strongly on his shaft. He holds you so close to him enveloping you in his arms as he fills you. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” You tell him as you affectionately trace your hand on his pec. You try to move off his lap but he holds you there.  
“No just stay here for a bit.”  
“I’m sleepy though.”  
“That’s fine, just sleep on me like this. I don’t want to be apart from you.” He says as he strokes your hair. “If I get hard again I’m going to wake you for round two ok?”  
“Geese baby you seem so sweet and innocent but such a horny little devil.” You say as you fall asleep while being filled with cum and cock warming your partner. You couldn’t think of a better way to end the night.


	15. Girlfriend? ushijimax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello so today I've tried to write a Ushijima fic which is sorta Christmassy... he is a giant but isn't exactly a gentle giant. So you are in a friends with benefits/ fuck buddy type relationship with Ushi or so you think so until he invites you to his family's home for Christmas dinner. Its a bit awkward and after some time apart he definitely wants to clear the air and define your relationship.  
> tw - size kink, public/semipublic sex, cum play, dirty talk, bulge, possessiveness

You are in the shower and you are so thankful that there's an inbuilt bench in there because FUCK your legs are wobbly. If you didn't have an early morning work trip, you would have lazed around in bed longer. Honestly though you haven't packed anything yet so you needed to head back to yours. You head snaps to face the door when you hear it creak open. You smile at the tall, naked, dark haired athlete in front of you and smile.  
“Joining me Ushi?” You ask cheekily despite knowing you can’t go another round if you wanted to be able to walk like a normal person.  
“Yes.” Is all he says as he enters the shower and begins to lather himself in soap. He suddenly asks you. “Did you have plans for Christmas?”  
“Oh not really my parents went to visit relatives in Hokkaido so I’m just having a quiet Christmas. It will be nice to unwind especially since work is busy beforehand. Plus they promised to bring back lots of Hokkaido snacks and even express mail me a massive snow crab to eat!” You easily chatter away at him as he just silently nods.  
“I see… I am going to have Christmas dinner with my parents.” He replies despite you not asking.  
“Oh that would be nice you don’t talk about them often. Do you guys have a good relationship?”  
“It is fine.” He says as he rinses off. You hop out since you’ve finished you shower a while ago you were just enjoying the warm water and chatter. You begin to dry yourself off when you hear him mumble something.  
“Pardon?” You say as you pull on your comfy sweatshirt and leggings.  
“I said if you don’t have plans… You should come to my parents house for dinner.”  
“I don’t want to impose…”  
“It's fine.” He says as he steps out of the shower, he’s saying things but you are distracted by the sight of water dripping off his body before he grabs a towel.  
“Huh?”  
“I said they wouldn’t mind if you came by for dinner.”  
“Oh do you usually invite friends over?”  
“No… I mean they would like to meet my girlfriend eventually... “  
“WHAT?” You say a bit more screechy than you anticipated.  
“They would like to meet you!” His voice turns a bit annoyed, by your cluelessness.  
“No that isn’t what I was confused about… you said I was your girlfriend?”  
“Yes.”  
“But you never asked me out?”  
“So?”  
“We don’t go on dates?”  
“We do... you come here at least twice a week since we met four months ago… you have dinner here, we have sex and sometimes you sleep over… isn’t that what a girlfriend does?”  
“Err I guess but there's also other stuff as well. Honestly apart from my food and sexual preferences you don’t really know much about my life.”  
“I know you work in advertising.”  
“I work for a sports channel … it's how I met you… because I was working on a segment at your volleyball match...“ You say slowly since he obviously did not pay attention to this stuff.  
“You were wearing promotional merchandise, anyone could have made that assumption.” He says gruffly before turning to you. “So are you coming or not?”  
“Like if you really want me to? I think it might be weird though… ‘Hey Mum and Dad this is Y/n the girl I have casual sex with? I don’t see you saying friends with benefits or fuck buddy…”  
“So we have casual sex?”  
“Yea I didn’t think we were exclusive… I mean sometimes you’re gone for weeks when you have big tournaments or I have a project in another prefecture.” You shrug as you get your bag of stuff. “Honestly I didn’t think you were looking for a relationship and if you were ….I honestly didn’t think it would be with me?”  
“Why not?” His eyebrow raised just a touch.  
"I don’t know? I don’t seem like the type of person who dates professional athletes.” You shrug nonchalantly. You were playing off your insecurities as no big deal because you’d rather have what you could of Ushijima while you could. “I'd better go if I’m going to get the train… I need to wake up so early tomorrow for the Shinkansen to Osaka.”  
“I see… when do you return?”  
“Um I think the return ticket is for the 24th leaving Shin-Osaka at 3pm so I should get to Shinjuku at about 6ish? I’ll text you when I leave Shin Osaka. I can’t remember the exact time right now.”  
“Ok text me when you get home…” He says in his usual tone as he begins to tidy up his apartment.  
“Geese Yes DAD Ushi!” You tease as you leave his place. 

Your work trip was fun but exhausting. You were meeting with a baseball team and officials since your work have acquired a contract to broadcast their games. Some parts were pretty cool, you got to get a few selfies with players from the Hanshin Tigers and even got some stuff signed. It was really a whirlwind of events and meetings by the end of it you were exhausted. You sigh as you hit the seat of the Shinkansen on your way home. You are glad the company sprung for the fancier seats. Your work husband sits next to you looking equally exhausted before he opens a can of coffee.  
“Did you at least get me one?” You ask with your head resting on the table tray.  
“No you tell me all the time ‘ohhh nooo coffee after 1pm otherwise I can’t sleep.’” He imitates, he sees you staring at your phone. “Did your non boyfriend text you?”  
“Nope not once.”  
“He seems like a dick.”  
“He is why we are friends with benefits.” You say with a wry smile. “And oh what a dick!”  
“Oh God you’re soo I don’t know … sexually explicit… TOO MUCH INFORMATION I DON’T NEED TO KNOW!”  
“Oh so you don’t want to see the dick pic?”  
“There’s a DP? Wait no you just fucking with me… I’ve seen your messages with him… seriously the chatbot assistant we use at work has more personality.”  
“It's ok I don’t need a pic I have it burnt into my memory.”  
“Geese you are both sad but not… you need a real relationship…” He says as he riffles through a bag of food.  
“I guess maybe one day… this is fun for now.” You say looking out the window. “Did you get me anything to eat?”  
Your friend shoves a bento in your general direction, which you happily accept.  
“You are hopeless without me you know… Fuck I deserve a promotion from all the babysitting I do!”  
When you get to Shinjuku you decide you want something sweet so you buy cream puffs for you and your work husband since he did buy you food on the train. You were happily eating, somewhat messily because you co worker was now trying to wipe cream out of your hair.  
“Honey…” You hear a growl and you turn around looking up with your mouth full of food. You quickly swallow your food and give a smile.  
“Ushi why are you here?” You ask quizzically.  
“You said you would text me before you left Osaka… I have been waiting here for thirty minutes..” He explains.  
“Oh sorry I forgot I was exhausted I forgot. Oh how rude.. This is Shiro, he is my work husband and this is Ushijima.”  
“Her boyfriend.” He says flatly as he pulls you to be by his side and grabs your bag from your arm.  
“Nice to meet you.” Shiro says with a bow. “Y/n has told me a lot about you.”  
“We are leaving now since we have a date planned.” He announces just completely ignoring any social politeness as he pulls you away by your arm.  
“We have a date planned?”  
“Yes we are going to see the Christmas lights at the park.”  
“Oh ok cool.” You say quietly trying to understand his sudden possessiveness and use of the word girlfriend. You walk to the park rather silently and admire the lights for a bit. You look at him and notice he looks a bit tired and worn down. “Ushi did you have a tiring week of training?”  
“No.” Is all he says as he leads you around the park. “There is a Christmas parade, did you want to see that?”  
“Um yea sure.” You say as you follow him. His large hand grips your wrists as he leads the way. You notice the longer you walk the tighter his grip gets, it’s painful now. “Ushi stop that hurts!”  
He lets go suddenly and his mood seems to grow gloomier.  
“Sorry.” He mutters as floats go down the crowded street.  
“What's wrong Ushi? You’re being all weird.”  
“Do you fuck him?”  
“Who?”  
“Your work husband!? He was very touchy feely with you at the station… YOU said we weren’t exclusive… that means you sleep with other people don’t you?” He says in a low yet angry voice.  
“We aren’t exclusive but I’m not seeing anyone else…. We are just friends… I mean I just assume you would want options?”  
“Why the fuck would I want options if I have you.” He growls as you.  
You just shrug. “Ushi you could do better… seriously you could get a model or a cheerleader anyone… You don’t have to settle for me.”  
“Who said I was settling? You are the only person I am interested in. The only person who can match my personality.” He says as he drags you away from the crowd into a quiet street. His arms box you against the wall. “I’ve been driving myself insane thinking about you with other men all WEEK!”  
“Oh” You say making an O shape with your mouth.  
“That's all you can say Honey? The coach even gave me days off because he thought I needed to rest and recover…” He says before he bends down to give you a heated kiss. “I’ve been obsessing about how to get rid of these other men you are seeing so you can be MINE and only MINE!”  
You look down at the floor slightly embarrassed by what you were going to say. “Ushi it's really sweet of you but I don’t know if we are a good fit… I mean the sex is great for me but umm I feel kind of bad that I can’t take all of you.”  
“You are being stupid and spewing utter nonsense.” He says as he wraps an arm around your waist pulling you up to be closer to eye level with him. “You are the best fuck I have ever had … you are not lacking in anything,.. We just have to build up to it.”  
He presses you back into the wall, his hands holding you up by the waist, your feet don’t reach the floor. He grinds his hard cock against your stomach as he breathes heavily into your ear. “You drive me crazy… I get so hard when I think about you for too long.”  
“Ahh Ushi we are in public!” You protest as you squirm against him, not really trying to get away but more wishing his cock was griding against your sex.  
“Everyone is looking at the parade.” He says as he turns you to face the wall, his hand trailing up your thigh as he scrunchies your skirt around your waist. One hand around your waist keeping you still while the other runs over your panties. He bites your ear while growling. “Who were you wearing these satin panties for? Since you didn’t even bother to tell me you were coming home.”  
“Fuck no one I just ran out of my normal ones!” You whimper in pleasure as he rubs your clit in aggressive circles. His fingers push them aside as he trails his fingers over your slit before roughly inserting a finger into your wetness.  
“Really you didn’t wear sexy underwear under that tight black dress you wore… at that ‘work function’ with the Hanshin Tigers?”  
“Where did you even see that?” You hiss in pleasure.  
“Instagram Tendou sent me a screen snap… I don’t understand your work… it looked like they were using you as candy to lure the team into a contact… I was reeling thinking of them flirting with you… and their hands on your delicate skin… fuck why was that fuckers arm around you anyway!”  
“I don’t know they were just being friendly!” You huff as you feel him insert a second finger. His fingers were so long and filled you soo nicely and he was fucking skilled at finding your g spot so quickly too it was only a matter of time before you would come undone.  
“Friendly? More like trying to fuck you… did you fuck any of them? You say you aren’t cut out to be an athlete's partner but you seem more than qualified in those photos.” He says as he curls his fingers to put more pressure on your sensitive spot. You are a leaking mess, every time he moves his fingers you can hear the wetness.  
“Ahh gnyahh fuck NO! USHI! I ONLY WANT YOU!” You moan softly trying to keep it down. “I only want you! Only you make me feel this way I AHh fuck Ushi please stop I’m going to cum if you don’t!”  
“Then CUM! Cry out for me little one… let everyone know I own your cunt.” He smirks confidently as he continues massaging your insides with his lengthy fingers. “The parade is so loud no-one will hear you...fuck cum be a little whore and make a mess of my fingers!”  
You try to hold off but you know it's no use, a few more strokes of his fingers has you crying out in pleasure. You try to muffle your sounds into your arm but he holds your arms against your body as you climax on his fingers. You walls clench around his digits as you gasp for air, your release seemingly leaving you breathless.  
“Such a wanton little minx.” He coos into your ear as you hear him undo his belt. He sees a milk crate and picks you and makes you stand on it. You are facing the wall, your hands against the wall for stability or maybe to keep a grip of reality. He grabs you hips pulling them towards him as he thrusts his cock into you. “FUCK! I missed your cunt so much.”  
“OH FUCK USHI! Too quick!” You gasp from the sudden intrusion that is his monster cock. He wastes no time as he begins to pound your cunt from behind.  
“Stop making a fuss you cunt is basically pulling me in! Its so fucking wet you are almost dripping around my cock. “ He says as he begins snapping his hips into yours. He hands gripping and squeezing your ass cheeks hard, you just knew there would be finger shaped bruises on them tomorrow. “Fuck your ass looks soo round and perfect… fuck I think as a gift for our one year anniversary I will fuck you ass and make you scream in pleasure from it… and do you know why I’m going to wait until then… because you… are… my… girlfriend…So we will celebrate milestones. Understood Honey?”  
You can barely understand what he is saying right now as all you feel is how his cock is stretching you out so good and rubbing against every sensitive spot inside you.  
“I said DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?” He punctuates the words with a thrust of his hips.  
“Gnyahhh USHI YES!”  
“Tell me who you belong to!?”  
“Ushi”  
“That isn’t my proper name.”  
“AHH f-fine Wakatoshi Ushijima.” You moan out.  
“And who am I to you?” He says as he thrust in deep and holds you still.  
“AH my b-boyfriend.”  
“Good girl.” He says as he kisses your ear rocking his cock into you slowly. “I think I need to show everyone how my girlfriend is such a good little cocksleeve though.”  
Without hesitation he hooks his arms under your thighs and picks you while you are still impaled on his cock. He turns so you can see out of the allway and see some of the parade in the distance. If anyone were to look into the dimly lit street, they would see you on full display. Your sopping cunt being stretched around his girthy member and your eyes just brimming with tears of pleasure. He begins to bounce you up and down on his cock with ease and you moan in pleasure from feeling him so deep in you.  
“Fuck your clenching on my cock so much… are you turned on by the fact someone might see me claiming your cunt. AHH FUCK.” He swears as he bounces you more vigorously. “Don’t close your eyes, look down and see how deep my cock is in you. Fucking you taking all of me today! Look at that bulge in your tummy.”  
You look down and at first feel scared at the bulge but then intrigued you reach down and rub the area which bulges trying to see if you can feel it. You don’t quite understand how this was physically possible but you didn’t care it felt so good you just wanted more. You can and squeeze the bulge which makes him hiss loudly.  
“You squeeze tighter around me when you do that… fuck you’re going to make me blow my load fuck fuck I am going to fill you today fucking claim you.”  
The thought of him filling you drives you insane. You have wanted to be his little cum slut since the moment you met him but you’ve always used protection in the past.  
“OH fuck you’re throbbing fuck does it turn you on? The thought of being my personal cumdump to fill whenever I want … like in public during the fucking christmas parade?”  
“Fuck yes Ushi please use me as a cum dump please!” You moan in pleasure you can feel yourself tightening around him the thought of being full of cum pushing you over the edge again.”  
“Fuck cum with me Honey fuck fuck I can’t hold on your too tight fuck CUMMING!” He grunts loudly as his cock erupts inside you, ropes of cum filling you. You can feel his cum spurting inside with such velocity it makes you cum so hard as well. You are gasping for air and silent screaming as you clamp down around his cock, your pussy instinctively trying to milk every drop from him. He is stroking your hair and whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you come down from your pleasure. He is panting heavily as he is still holding you on his cock. You can see his cum seeping from you sex.  
“Wow, that was just wow” You say still slightly dazed.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,'' He says as he gently places you down and slides out of you. You can feel him cum just running down your thighs. “Now we are going to go home and you aren’t going to wipe my cum off your thighs because I need everyone to know you are mine.”  
You just nod dumbly he could have literally asked you to rob a bank right now and you would have just said yes. His dick had you under some kind of spell. He pulls your skirt down into place and you go to take a step but stumble a bit.  
“Help.” You whisper softly. “Please.”  
He chuckles as he picks you up bridal style. “I forgot it's the first time you took my entire cock. Was it everything you imagined it to be?”  
“Mhmm it was so big and in me and deep I … I liked it a lot…” You say as you snuggle against his broad chest.  
“Good because you will be getting more of that when we get home. I intend to fill you over and over again when we get home, until your cunt resembles a cum waterfall.. Would you like that?”  
“Yes.” Your voice is muffled in his chest.  
“Good girl and Honey the reason you never ‘took’ all of me before was because I was paranoid about the condoms ripping... it's happened before. It had nothing to do with you not being able to please me or whatever nonsense was running through your mind. But we don’t have to worry about that anymore do we?”  
You just answer by shaking your head.  
“So am I introducing my parents to my girlfriend that drives me insane and love tomorrow?”  
“Love?”  
“Of course why would I be like this if I don’t love you… do you not love me as well?”  
“I do.” You admit as you nuzzle into his chest burying your face into his warmth was making you slightly sleepy.  
“Aww I’ve tired you out let's go home.” He rumbles with a rare laugh. He begins carrying you to his apartment, completely ignoring any odd stares he got from strangers in the street.


	16. Christmas holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a bit of a angsty pseudo incest story set around Christmas time. Revolves around 2nd year college step brother Asahi coming home to visit for Christmas. He finds out an unsettling secret and decides the best thing to do is just leave with you in the middle of the night. 
> 
> tw- pseudo incest, implied/ reference non consent (nothing graphic), first time for reader, Asahi is a bit dom towards the end, stomach bulge

Asahi was on back from college for his Christmas break, although it wasn’t an official holiday the University always seemed to plan an extra ‘2 day study break’ on the 25th and 26th. Although he was happy to see his mum and step dad, what he was really looking forward to was seeing you, his step sister. When he first met you he could barely make eye contact and hold the most basic conversation without blushing. You admitted to him that you were so afraid of him when you first met before the wedding, you were trying so hard not to shake from fear. You were just over a year younger than him and you ended up becoming friends after you threw your math textbook against the wall in frustration. The thud spooked him and he came to make sure you were ok only to find you on the floor surrounded by worksheets. After you two always did your homework together and became steadfast friends. The guys on the volleyball team always tried to flirt with you when you came to a game, but he always shut that down very quickly. They all teased him that they never saw him behave so overprotective before.  
He always thought you were smart, so he was surprised when you didn’t get any university offers this year and had to do make up exams. He was glad you were going to start next semester at the same university as him doing art studies. When he walked out to the gate he expected to see everyone with happy smiles and holiday cheer but instead everyone looked slightly gloomy. Of course his mum gushed over him and exclaimed he got even taller, she spent the entire trip home asking him about the new apartment he moved into with his high school friend Daichi. He thought you would have given him a warmer reception but you almost seemed standoffish and weren’t really making eye contact. His home was just how he remembered it, his mum always loved decorating for Christmas and this year was no exception. He sat down and she brought some tea and sugar cookies which she decorated to look like reindeer faces.  
“Asahi we have something to tell you.” His mother says seriously.  
“Mmm yes?” He says while eyeing off which cookie he wanted to eat.  
“Your step father and I are getting a divorce.”  
“What?” He looked concerned and his eyes flicked between his mum and step father who were seated next to each other.  
“It was a mutual decision but we didn’t want to ruin Christmas, we are splitting amicably. Once Y/n starts university in a month we will file the paperwork.”  
“How why?” Asahi was shocked. His mother just shrugged as if she had misplaced the tv remote.  
“We just realised we weren’t meant for each other. It's ok sweetie it was nothing you and Y/n did… so let's celebrate one last Christmas together ok?”  
“Err yeah ok.” He says as he takes a deep sip of his tea unsure how to proceed from there. He looked at you but you just sat on the floor looking out the window at the snow not really listening. He assumed things must have been bad between his parents while he was gone so you were just over it at this point. He noticed you seemed a bit off last time when he visited but you seemed even more distant than last time, the sparkle in your eye he usually saw had died. He assumed ‘Merry Christmas your parents are getting divorced.” wouldn’t put anyone in a good mood. The rest of the evening was pleasant enough it was like nothing had changed. Their tradition of fried chicken and swiss roll cakes with so much cream and fruit it seemed like the cake aspect was just an afterthought continued. They exchanged presents and watched the Christmas special on Tv before it was time for bed. The brunette only realised something was different when his step father started setting up a futon in the living room. He realised he was staring too intently.  
“OH sorry I didn’t mean to stare… I mean isn’t it uncomfortable sleeping here?”  
“Oh don’t worry son this is just for tonight I’ve honestly just been staying in your old room for the past while.”  
“Oh ok that makes sense.” He says feeling embarrassed for staring at his sleeping situation and hurried off to bed. He tosses and turns after a few hours unable to sleep, not really sure why… he curses his dorm mate for getting him in the habit of needing a midnight snack. He remembered there was still leftover cake and decided to head to the kitchen. For a bigger guy he was pretty quiet. So quiet that when he was heading back he caught his step dad leaving your room. It didn’t seem right. It was so late why was he there, he stood in the shadows holding a plate with essentially half a cake on it. He should mind his own business, but it didn’t sit right so when the coast was clear he opened your door to peek inside to make sure you were ok. He could hear your soft sniffling.  
“P-pumpkin are you ok?”  
“Sa-sa go away I don't want to talk.” You say trying to hold your sniffles as you lay in bed turned away from him. He smiles when he hears you call him by the pet name you gave him. He can tell you are trying to hold back your tears and tentatively walks over to you and sits on the edge of the bed and touches your shoulder gently.  
“Hey what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing... I need to go to the bathroom.” You abruptly say as you rush out of the room in the flurry. You are hoping he’s left once you get back, you were not blessed with such luck he’s still sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you. He was just eating his cake now.  
“Thats half a cake.” You say somewhat shocked at his sweet tooth.  
“I was hungry… Come here Pumpkin tell me what's wrong…. Your eyes are red and puffy, you were crying.” He says as he pats the empty spot next to him. “I’ll share the cake with you.”  
“I just brushed my teeth…” You croak but you sit down next to him anyway. He offers you a forkful of cake which you eat. You feel comforted by him being there until he points to your neck. “What's that?”  
You instinctively become defensive and put your hand over the mark.  
“Nothing.”  
He pulls away your hand and turns on your lamp taking a close look and runs his finger over the spot. “It's a hickey ,,, it feels warm… who gave you this.”  
“No-one.” You lie. “Get out of my room, it's weird you are in here.”  
“I saw him leave your room.”  
“Oh.” Is all you can say, you head hung down looking at your lap.  
“I know he isn’t your dad … he said he’s your relative but still this is improper…its wrong...”  
“He isn’t related to me…when my parents died none of my dad's relatives wanted to look after me… except him… he told me I wasn’t really my dad’s daughter… that my mum had already had me when they met… that I was just a illegitimate by blow and should be grateful he would look after me.”  
“Still he is your primary ca…” Asahi stopped mid sentence not wanting to work himself into a state. “How long has this stuff been happening?”  
“I don’t know… before the exams … he hasn’t put it in… he wants to wait until the divorce is finalized. I feel like a term deposit he’s waiting for the ‘funds’ to be made available” You say quietly before looking slightly annoyed at your step brother. “I don’t know why but I blamed you initially for growing up and moving away.”  
He puts the plate down quietly and gets up and goes to your closet rifling through it.  
“Sa-sa what are you doing?”  
“Packing you stuff you aren’t staying here… Y-you can stay with me…” He announces before thinking. “Yes Daichi will be fine with it… we have a spare room we were going to turn into a home gym… you can have that room… it’s fine I can do an extra shift at my part time job and I can pay the extra rent… Pumpkin come here and help me pack your things.” 

You are walking towards his apartment past midnight now Asahi is pulling along two large suitcases full of your stuff and you have a duffle bag of stuff. He left a note for his mum apologizing for leaving suddenly saying he will explain next time.  
“It’s going to be ok Pumpkin just fine… I didn’t just kidnap you in the middle of the night from your home… it's fine, it's going to be ok… you’re starting Uni next month anyway.. So you would have to move to this area anyway.. Right? I mean where were you going to stay? A dorm? They are horrible, noisy and have too many parties… you can never get any study done…” He rambled nervously. “Did you want to stay in a dorm?”  
“I don’t know… the plan was he was going to get us an apartment near the university…” You state in a matter fact type way. You were slightly emotionally drained from the long day.  
“What? No! I w-wont let him near you… he has no reason to, you are eighteen now you don’t need a guardian …” He says getting himself worked up a bit at his front door. He made enough of a commotion that Daichi swung open the door. He looked slightly irritated until he saw you and all your luggage. He looked at his friend confused.  
“Y/n is staying with us from now on… also tomorrow morning I need to pick your brain about some stuff.” Azumane explains.  
“Wow ok so protective Asahi is in…” He announces before he turns to you and gives you a warm smile. “It's cool you are always welcome… honestly the apartment looks like a mess… you think a design student would know how to decorate.”  
Asahi leads you to his bedroom and puts down your stuff. “You can sleep here tonight I’m going to take the Sofa… tomorrow we can get you some stuff for your room. GAH I’m worked up I’m going to have a bath to unwind… you get some rest ok?”

His eyes are shut tightly as he is trying to wrap his mind around what he is going to do tomorrow when his mum will no doubt call him a million times. He was in over his head, he has no idea what he was going to do… he wasn’t a knight in shining armor, he was always the one to run away from danger. He only opened his eyes when he felt a disturbance of the water surface.  
“PUMPKIN! What are you doing!?” He almost shrieks as he tries to cover himself with a wash towel.  
“I didn’t want to be alone.” You say as you sit down in the tub between his legs. His knees were always bent because he was too tall for the size of Japanese soaking tubs.  
“If you want a bath I can get out.”  
“No, I wanted to be here with you.” You admit before handing him your wash cloth. “Can you wash my back?”  
He takes the cloth and begins washing you back. He doesn't realize it but he is almost trying to scrub away fading bite backs he sees on the back of your neck, shoulders and parts of your back.  
“Sa-sa…”  
“Yes Pumpkin.” He says as he concentrates on scrubbing.  
“Will you have sex with me”  
“WHAT!?” He gasps as he lets go of the washcloth suddenly very aware of both of your nakedness. “No… we can’t!”  
“Why? I like you, do you not like me?”  
“Because of my mum and you err… relative… we are essentially step siblings.”  
“We won't be for long… please ni chan.”  
“PUMPKIN! Don’t call me that while you’re naked and I’m naked so close together.”  
“Oh I’m sorry … I thought you liked me as well..” You say suddenly feeling a bit like a fool. “I’m sorry I must have just made it up in my mind… I’m so stupid… I’ll get out..”  
You are about to get up but you feel him around you and he hugs you close against him. Your back against his chest, you can feel his breath on the back of your neck.  
“Your not stupid… it’s just… we shouldn’t… it's wrong like what happened in your room with him before.”  
“No it's not because it will be consensual… I’m sorry I thought … you thought you liked me as well… Do you not find me cute?”  
“No that’s not it… it just feels a bit… you know taboo.”  
“So if I asked you after they got divorced would you say yes?”  
“I don’t know … this is all sudden for me…I don’t know how to feel about it.”  
“Ok but Sa-sa … I think your body feels differently.” You reply in a smart ass manner when you feel his hard cock against your back.  
“It has a mind of its own… you're so close and naked and beautiful of course it will do that… stop making it worse by ohh your squirming against me so much you are going to drive me insane.”  
“Does it feel bad?”  
“No it feels good too good… if you keep doing it we might do something you regret…”  
“Sahi I think I’ve wanted you since you helped me with the math worksheet. I wouldn’t want my first time to be with anyone else.”  
“Fuck.” He swears which is very out of character for him. He gets up and picks you up carrying you to his bedroom. “I fantasize about you all the time since that moment too… I always felt so guilty afterwards…”  
He places you on top of his bed carefully before laying next to you.  
“You sure right? You can say no whenever ok? Or tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing...or tell me what you don’t like or ask questions…” He babbled obviously nervous and tried to hide it behind all this talk.  
“Have you done it before?” You ask him.  
“Oh yes I have…” He admits while blushing.  
“How many times? How many people?”  
“Umm I don’t know how many times but with two people… One girl I dated last semester and once with a stranger during orientation week… We were both very drunk.”  
“Did they say you were good at it?”  
“I feel like this is a performance review… but I don’t think anyone complained… Pumpkin are you afraid it will be bad? We don’t have to like this thing will just go away on its own..” He gestures at his hard cock. It looked so angry and the head looked red.  
“It’s big… I’ve never seen one so big up close…”  
“How many cocks have you seen?” He says, sounding jealous.  
“Just one…”  
“Oh well umm I see ... Can you tell me things you might like or not like?”  
“I like kisses… I don’t like giving head… my throat is always sore after and it hurts the next day.” You say looking up at the ceiling not really wanting to make eye contact right now. “I don’t think I like being fingered either… it doesn’t feel nice. I like having my clit touched… or at least I do when I do it myself...”  
You feel his long fingers under your chin and turn your face to look at him. He smiles reassuringly before he kisses your lips softly.  
“Do you like receiving a head?”  
“I don’t know?”  
“Did you want to try and see if you like it? We can go slowly ok? I want it to feel good for you.” He says as he kisses your lips again with his mouth parted before he begins to slowly kiss down your body. He leaves a trail of feather light kisses down your body, which tickle and feel fuzzy. Once he reaches your navel he kisses you straight down to your pubis he pauses for a second to gauge your reaction before kissing a bit lower. He parts your lips before he kisses your clit softly.  
“Ah” You gasp as you squirm underneath him.  
“Feel ok?”  
“I think so I don’t know… can you do it some more?”  
He nods and begins kissing your clit again this time using his tongue a bit as he licks over your numb. You grip the sheets and twist your hips up to him as the strange sensation washes over you. He begins sucking and teasing your clit more, he uses his fingers to hold back the hook a bit so he can suckle on the most sensitive inner button. You jerk suddenly and yell when he does.  
“P-pumpkin are you ok? Was that no good?”  
“It was g-good.” You fumble with your words. “T-too good! It makes me feel warm down there all over...”  
He nods and changes his tactics he rubs his fingers over your clit gentle as he kisses and licks' along your lips, he spreads your legs further apart before you feel his tongue teasing your sex. You gasp again not realising he had such a long and dexterous tongue. You cover your face embarrassed by the slurping noises he is making and the soft pants and moans you are emitting from his fingers massaging your nub.  
“Don’t be embarrassed… it's a normal reaction… you have a lot of nerve endings there.” He says as he continues eating you out. You barely understand it since his voice is so muffled by his insistence on continuing his task. You feel an odd pressure building inside you, it's different from when you masturbate… that feels like you going up a ramp, this feels different… this feels like the pressure is going to build until it explodes from you.  
“Do you like my tongue in your sex?” He says as he pulls away his chin is wet with your slick.  
“Yes.” You pant.  
“Good I want you to cum on my face ok? Don’t think just enjoy and feel good ok?”  
You don’t even have time to respond before he buries his face between your legs. His hands on the small of your back pushing you hips up a bit so it looks like he is literally diving into your cunt like he had entered a pie eating contest. The noises he was making from slurping your wetness was obcense and sometimes he would stop and move his head so he would nuzzle his nose against your throbbing clit.  
“WAIT WAIT! I’m going to ah gyah oHhh yess fuck right there!” You wail as you feel the pressure just suddenly dissipate releases throughout your body the feeling is weirdly relaxing but intense. You instinctively grip onto your step brothers hair as you cum on his face. He laps at your sex softly as he watches your face in awe. When he feels your body completely relax he comes up and kisses you.  
“Did you like getting head Pumpkin?” He asks the redundant question.  
“Yes” You whisper your throat feeling a bit sore.  
“You were really loud.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“No I like it .. when you’re vocal…” His hand is tracing over your breast. “Did you want to … continue?”  
“I think so…”  
“I’m afraid I will hurt you though if I don’t finger you first… but you said you don’t like it…” His brows were knitted with concern.  
“Can we try if it hurts too much we can stop ok? … how big is it?”  
“I don’t know I feel too embarrassed to measure… but I’ve been told I have a foot long?” He says as he positions himself above you  
You smiled since all you were thinking off were subway sandwiches as a reference now. You feel his cock slide over your lips a few times as he coats it in your juices before he positions it at your entrance.  
“I’ve heard it can hurt for women the first time… tell me if it's too much ok?” He waits to see you nod before he pushes forehead. He watches intently as he sees your lips stretch around his cock head and accept him. He pushes forward very slowly but stops when he hears you whimper.  
“Too much?”  
“No it's just… it's thick… stretching...it feels ok keep going ok?” You reassure him and you watch his concentration face as he continues pushing in.  
“Pumpkin you are doing so good and you feel so good … it's half way in ..It feels so warm and hot… and feels like it's almost choking my penis with how tight it is…”  
“HALF WAY!” You thought he would all the way in by now. “Just put it in quickly please it's too much anticipation.”  
“Are you sure it might hurt?”  
“Please anticipation is making me anxious… I feel like you have a never ending cock!”  
Asahi sighs and grunts as he thrusts forwards bottom out in your. His breath is ragged as he holds you close to him. He kisses your lips softly and pushes your hair out of your face.  
“Are you in pain?”  
“Umm not excessively…feels a bit strange… like you’re invading me.” You say as you wiggle a bit under him.  
“PUMPKIN STOP!” He yells… “I don’t want to move too soon… just in case it's painful.”  
“It isn't, please move nii chan.”  
“OH Fuck your squeezing me ahh fuck I told you not to call me that before.” He groans loudly before he begins moving his hips into you, in slow, shallow motions. He is gauging your reaction to make sure he isn’t hurting you. He is pleased when sees your eyes glaze over with pleasure as you are being stretched out by his cock. Soft little pants escaping your mouth. He begins to rut into faster now but not too fast he wants you to get used to it, he is trying his hardest to make it enjoyable for you.  
“You pussy looks soo pretty stretched out on my cock… does it feel good?”  
“mMM nyeh nice ahh more please more give me more.”  
He begins snapping his hips into you harder now and he groans loudly allowing himself to feel the pleasure you are giving him now that he isn’t worried about you being hurt. You are moaning loudly and inhibited now.  
“OH yes Asahi…. Ni chan fuck yess more please!” You plead as if his cock had some magical spell on you that made you so horny.  
“AH fuck yess Ni chan is goign to fuck you soo good.” He growls in your ear possessively as he puts his large hands on your thighs and pushes your legs up towards your chest. When he pounds into you now you scream as you feel him even deeper than before.  
“Fuck it feels like its inside my stomach.”  
“FUck it looks like it is!” He moans in ecstasy. You look confused so he takes your hand and places it over your stomach before he thrusts in so you can feel the bump he makes in you. Your mouth makes an O shape suddenly understanding how deep he is inside you. When he slams in again you scream loudly.  
“PUMPKIN! Did I hurt you?”  
“No” You cry. “It felt good like REALLY good!”  
“Oh baby you must have a sensitive cervix…” He coos in your ear.  
“Please keep fucking mee like that! Please ni san please!”  
He lets out a guttural yell before he begins pounding his cock into you in unabandoned pleasure. You scream every time he slams his cock into you his cock head battering your sensitive cervix.  
“Fuck your Ni san is going to fill your womb with his cum you like that? AH fuck so naughty seducing me in the bath ahh you cunt is too good I can’t last much longer AHHH common Pumpkin cum with me!”  
“Ahh I can’t already.”  
“YEs you can you are already pulsing around he maybe I just need to fuck you harder.” He grunts as he pushes your legs back a bit more towards you chest so he fuck you deeper and harder. It seems to do the trick as you begin to swear and groan loudly as you pussy begins milking his cock tightly. He slams his cock into a few more times before he spills his load inside you. Showering the entrance of your womb with his semen, as he cums he groans and moans loudly. You both feel spent and exhausted and he only rolls off you when he feels you wiggle underneath him. You can feel your combined juices leaking out of you.  
“Sa-sa thank you… it was great.” You say in a hushed tone as you look up at him.  
“Shh Pumpkin no need to thank me it was amazing for me to.. Sleep now ok you must be so tired.” His arms engulf you and lulls you to sleep. He is trying to act calm and collected but inside he is brimming with a mix of pride and happiness since he noticed your eyes seem all bright and sparkley again.   
When he wakes up a few hours later he decides to grab you some snacks because you will be hungry when you wake up. He is greeted by a grumpy faced, tired looking Daichi sipping the biggest cup of coffee he’s ever seen. Daichi scowls at his friend.  
“If Y/n is living here we need to change the room arrangement so the ‘spare’ room separates us because you two are too loud! It's fine when she’s moaning, it's hot but when I hear you moaning it is disturbing!’  
Asahi turns as red as a tomato as he grabs some snacks and runs back to his bedroom absolutely mortified.


	17. confession (kurooxfem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character Kuroo today. He counts as a giant he's rather tall at 6'1. Editing is poor/non existent in this because I am sleep deprived today.
> 
> He's your best friend from high school and you always depend on him. He's literally your go to person if anything bad happens. When you ex throws you out you end up on his doorstep and he lets you in with open arms.
> 
> Tw- breeding, cum play, scratching, tiniest tiniest smidge of blood play (its literally a few drops of blood nothing really), reader has some self doubt and insecurities, praise, scratching

Kuroo was in his sweats chilling at home playing some odd video game online with Kenma… he kept talking about debt, bells and fossils… Kuroo was trying to help him by fishing for him but honestly he had no clue. If Kenma wasn’t his best friend he would have thought of better ways to spend his Saturday night. Hearing the doorbell ring he was relieved his pizza was delivered at least he would have good while he wandered around a fictional town confused. When he opened the door he was met with a surprise.   
“Kenma I’m going to be offline for a bit.” Is all he said as he slid off the headset and outstretched his arms to hug you into his chest. “I’m happy to see you but why are you here shortcake?”  
“Can I stay here for a few days?” You cry into his chest, your hands balled up in his shirt, your fists pounding into chest.   
“Of course you can, what happened?”  
“Nothing…everything I just don't know I fucked up its over...” You almost spit out through your tears, you honestly sounded more pissed at yourself than anything else..  
“I told you he was a jerkwad…” Kuroo sighs as he kicks the door close and keeps you in his warm embrace. You laugh a bit at his comment.  
“You say that about everyone I date… or even flirts with me.”  
“Because it's true… you're too good for them all… want to eat pizza and help me pay off Kenma’s debt to some guy called Tom?”  
You nod and head over to the sofa and login his account and begin doing your thing. Kuroo went to the kitchen to get you some snacks. He knew you were an emotional eater, very polite though so you wouldn’t open the chips yourself. So he purposely just opened them and put them near you and like clockwork you began to snack.   
“Short cake you are going to get my controller all oily eating chips….” He teases.  
“Ummm do you have chopsticks?”  
“What?”  
“I can eat them out of the bag with chopsticks…” You tell him while taking his headset. The tall dark haired man sighed and shook his head as he went to grab you a pair of chopsticks. You turn the headset back on and hear Kenma on the other end. “Kenma can we play another game… with more violence… like cod or maybe zombies? I just want to watch things go boom.”  
“Ground war?”   
“Sounds good” You say as you exit the game and start up the new one. Kuroo handed you the chopsticks and laughed as you struggled to play and eat. He grabbed the chopsticks off you and began feeding you. He didn’t know why he was using the chopsticks but it was cute watching you be fed like this. He was also glad you were getting out some of your anger with Kenma playing video games. You were so engrossed you didn’t realise the doorbell ring of Kuroo getting the pizza and subsequently began feeding said pizza until your second slice.   
“Where did this come from?”  
“The pizza delivery guy…. He rang the doorbell… are you going deaf little girl?”  
“NO! I was just busy… shooting zombies!” You retort while taking a bite of pizza.   
“Ok sure… that makes it ok to lose all sense of time and reality… you play with Kenma ok? I have some work to do on my laptop.” He says as he takes the pizza box and heads to his room to watch tv or probably do that report he kept talking about the day before. 

“Hey Y/n I have to stream now I’ll talk to you later.. Tell Kuroo I said bye.” You hear in the headphones. You say your goodbyes and take the headset off. You weren’t as highly strung anymore but still sad and hurt, you were just kicked out of the mutual apartment you shared with your boyfriend… guessing ex boyfriend now since the last words you heard was “get the fuck out... I don’t want to see your loose vagina whore face again.”. It stung how he seemed to have those insults just roll of his tongue so effortlessly especially when you had literally not cheated on him at all it was just a slip of the tongue you were half asleep.  
“Chibi Chan what’s with that face… if you frown like that it will give your wrinkles.” The tall raven haired man teases while he playfully flicks his fingers between your furrowed brows.   
“Ouch” You say with mock pain as you rub your forehead. “Nothing I was just thinking about stuff… Its cool if I stay here for a few days or maybe a week or two right?”  
“Of course… I would only let you or Kenma stay over for such an extended period… my other friends are too well you know…”  
“Erm feral? Oh I mean ‘boisterous’” You say with a sly smile which dropped after you deliver your smart ass line. Kuroo grabs your hand and makes you stand so he can hug you again. His warm embrace and large frame engulfed you in a nice soothing way… A bit like a living 6’1 weighted blanket.  
“Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to pry it from you?”  
“Its fucking stupid shit.” You lash out defensively.   
“Fine I’m just going to have to put you in my pocket and lock you away until you tell me since you're such a little shortie.”  
“It’s not my fault your 6 foot infinity.” You retort to his teasing. You squeal as he picks you up with ease and throws you over his shoulder and carries you to his room. To most people this would be weird but you’ve been hanging out in his room since high school, honestly Kenma would also usually be present or some other various volleyball boy. He drops you on the mattress before cuddling you or rather holding you still with his embrace. “So I’ve essentially immobilized you with my hugs so you better tell me what's wrong.”  
“Nothing we broke up…”  
“How come? You seemed to be infatuated with him…. Was he cheating on you? Do I have to break someone's nose? It doesn’t have to be me… I mean Kenma plays a lot of GTA. He seems very at ease with committing crimes of violence in video games.”  
“No he thought I was cheating on him.” You pause trying to decide if you should say more, you decided its best to let him know since the crazed man might confront Kuroo on Campus. “With you?”  
“HUH?” He scoffs in his usual fashion. “I thought he was cool with our friendship… he knows we are like the three musketeers.”  
“I think he dealt with it but wasn’t super as ‘cool’ with it as he seemed, but no he flew off the handle for another reason.”  
“Mmm?”  
“You know how we were texting before I fell asleep for a nap?”  
“Yea earlier today…”  
“Yea so he wanted to kiss me awake and I accidentally said your name in my grogginess …” You admit while blushing, you are so grateful he can’t see your face right now since your back is facing him. “I didn’t mean to, it's just we were texting before I fell asleep and got confused with reality… I didn’t even realize he was kissing my neck. I was just in weird quasi sleep awake land.”  
“Yea he seems like he’s overreacting.” Kuroo says with a forced laugh, his arms just squeezing you a touch tighter. “Did he hear you out?”  
“No he just flew into a rage.”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“No why would you think that?”  
“I don’t know… I always thought he seemed like an ass and he's a fit guy… and I worry about you… Plus you said last time you fought he punched a hole in the wall.”  
“You’re also fit, are you going to hurt me? Am I just going to assume every athlethic type is going to assault me…” You say rolling your eyes.   
“No that's not what I’m saying… I’m just saying I worry about you ok… and he gets aggressive when angry… just forget it.” He replies slightly irritated before twirling a lock of your hair in his finger. “Also I could never hurt you.”  
“Because I’d kick your ass and then tell you mum and she’d kick you ass as well.” You jest as you snuggle into his warmth suddenly feeling sleepy.   
“No it’s not because of that it's because I’m slightly obsessed and probably in love with you Shortcake...Shortcake did you hear that?” He says confused after his confession of his feelings but can tell you’ve fallen asleep from the way you are breathing. His mind is reeling how could you just fall asleep when he’s finally had the confidence to confess. He’s been in love with you since Kenma introduced you to him… he just assumed Kenma was into you because you were both gamers and didn’t make a move… then you started dating some other idiot… and you two had become such good friends he didn’t want to fuck that up…Just when you told him that you said his name in your sleep he decided fuck it he wasn’t going to be a coward anymore. He was still holding you close when he realised he had a bit of a problem downstairs… _FUCK why do you have a mind of your own… she just got dumped she is definitely not going to want ‘palate cleansing’ sex right now_ Kuroo groaned as he let go of you and climbed over you so he can just watch you sleep and admire your face. His hand traced over your cheek softly as he sighs loudly. He thought you were so perfect since essentially forever especially your lips. They looked so pouty when you slept and soft and you always complained they were chapped but he never saw them look more perfect than now. _Fuck I want to kiss her right now… just once? Like no tongue, just a quick kiss for my memories… I mean she isn’t into me if she wouldn't have come up by now._ His thumb absentmindedly ran over your bottom lip and he almost jumped off the bed when you parted your lips and sucked on.   
“Fuck Shortcake you trying to make me cream myself.” He chuckles as he moves his hand from your face and brushes your hair from face. He decides to act on his impulses and leaves down and gives you a soft kiss, his lips just brush your and he has a second when he sucks on your tempting lower lip before pulling away quickly. He inhales deeply as he is almost shaking, he wants more but he knows this is not right he shouldn’t it’s wrong you are asleep.   
“Fuck just one more kiss Shortcake and I’ll never touch you like this again ok?” He says as he cups your cheek and leans in his kiss still very sweet but more just more suction compared to the last one.   
“Mmm Tetsurou…..” You mummer slightly seductively as you kiss him back your hands running through the back of his head. Your eyes open and you realise you are kissing your best friend and you let go, almost throwing yourself to the other side of the bed far away from him. “Oh God Kuroo I’m sorry I must have slept kiss you. God this is so awkward.”  
You look at him and he looks so shocked he must feel so violated and he was being nice to you letting you stay here.   
“Calm down Chibi Chan… this isn’t your fault I actually was a bit of a creeper and kissed you in your sleep first.”  
“Why?”  
“Is it not obvious you silly thing… because I’m in fucking love with you ok?” He yells at your apparent obliviousness to life.  
“Oh really?”  
“YES! I don’t just magically hate every stupid fucker you date just because… I mean the second guy actually seemed pretty cool but I just hated him on principal because he got to be with you.”  
“Oh so it’s not just me… I mean I’ve had a crush on you since high school but didn’t want to ruin my friendship with you or make things awkward for Kenma.”   
“Oh God you’re such an idiot.” He says as he kisses you more roughly and desperately compared to before. “Such a stupid little Shortcake … Fuck if you told me this I would have been with you this entire time… no instead you had to date these losers.”   
“Are you scolding me or kissing me?”  
“Both.” He replies as his lips crush yours again. His mouth feels warm as he feels the entrance to your mouth so he can get more acquainted with that quick witted tongue of yours. You whimper a bit when he bites your lower lip and pulls away.   
“Why did you stop?”   
“Just wanted to ask if you wanted to do this or is this just a knee jerk reaction to being dumped?” He says with his face concerned. “I meant what I said I don’t want to hurt you that includes taking advantage of your emotional state…”  
“Rooster head you are very considerate for such a smart ass.” You say as you pull him in for another kiss as your reply. You wiggle closer to him and press your body against him as you kiss. He gets the message and lays on top of you so he can grind against you. You mewl in pleasure when you feel his hardness press against you sex. His hand pulls up your dress to you hips before he pulls his cock out from his sweats before he begins dry humping you again as he kisses you his breath is ragged as he does so. His cock is making you feel, the friction against your clit is so hot and making your sex throb.   
“Shortcake you like this don’t you? You like my hard cock rubbing against your pussy. I can feel how hot you are down there and your pussy is clenching up already.”  
“Ahh yes I like it a lot… when I have self sexy time I usually only rub myself through my panties.” You admit to him while blushing.   
“Fuck now you have me thinking about you pleasuring yourself… Trying to kill me Shortcake?” He growls as he rubs against you with more vigour making you moan softly. “Oh yes keep making those sounds.”   
You buck and roll your hips against his as he makes you heat, burn with more and more intensity.   
“Kuroo please I need more.”  
“More tell me what more you need?”  
“You to fuck me please…” You plead needily. He responds by taking your hand and placing it on his erection.   
“See what you do to me. I’m so fucking hard … this cock is yours.” He pants in your ear as you stroke his shaft, his fingers wind up inside your underwear as he runs his long fingers along your lips before dipping his finger into your molten core. “So wet already do you want me that badly?”  
You can’t speak so you just nod and he quickly takes your panties off tossing them somewhere in his room. His face descends between your legs and licks the slick from your legs.   
“Don’t!” You cry out.  
“What’s wrong?” His eyebrow quirked in confusion. “Don’t you like being devoured? I’m good with my tongue.”  
“No it's not that I just built this up in my head and just I need your cock to fill me right now.”  
“Soo fucking bossy I love it.” He grins slyly as he crawls above you his arms on either side of you boxing you in. His cock grazing your entrance. “You want this cock?”  
You bite your lip so hard you taste blood.  
“Don’t do that baby.” He coos as he licks your lip as he enters you make you scream into his mouth. “Oh fuck you feel good.”  
“Really?” You say with a doubtful voice remembering what your ex said as he was chasing you out of your shared apartment. His words made tears form in your eyes but you were holding them in.   
“Baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?” His eyes are soft and concerned.   
“No you didn’t… it's just my mind wondering… you know thoughts.”  
“No I don’t. Tell me what's wrong… I can’t continue if you’re crying.” He wipes the tears from your eyes. “Talk to me Shortcake.”  
“I just… Do I really feel good? Like I’m not… loose.”  
“Who the fuck said that?”  
“It isn’t important.”  
“You feel amazing, I’ve never felt anything better in my life… I don’t know who said that shit but I’m assuming it's someone with a micro penis… considered the ass wads you date I would 100 percent bet it's a micro penis.” He kisses your neck and bites your shoulders leaving you with little bite marks. “You know it's just biology you relax when you’re aroused… So if they are complaining you aren’t ‘tight’ enough, they are idiots they should be happy to get you so hot for them. You feel perfect though both snug and so wet around me fucking hugging my cock.”  
“Maybe because your fucking huge! You fill me so good it feels so good.” You groan as you wiggle underneath him.   
“MMmm good because it's going to be the only cock that fuck you from now on.” He says as he pulls back slowly before pushing into you again slowly moaning loudly as he sees himself disappear inside you. “Fuck your cunt is stretched around me so well.”   
He holds you close before he begins thrusting into you slowly he grunts every time he bottoms out inside you. His hands grip your hips tightly as he begins rutting into you harder. His cock feels incredible inside you, his thickness stretching you. You never knew that the feeling of being stretched around a thick cock would feel so pleasurable. You grip onto his back scratching instinctively.   
“Fuck baby you like it when I fuck you like this! Fuck yes scratch me harder.” He grunts as he pounds you harder. You scream loudly as you scratch his back, instinctively scratching harder as you feel more pleasure. You wrap your legs clinging onto him as if you needed his penis to live, not wanting to be apart from him for a second. You are a whimpering mess underneath him.  
“Fuck you clamping down on me baby don’t do that I wont last long. Fuck you're so perfect baby so fucking perfect.” He pants into your ear as he tries to hold back his cries of intense pleasure.   
“FUCK I can’t control this SHUT UP KUROO PLEASE and just keep doing what your doing!” You yell louder than you anticipated. Your toes are curling as your legs wrap around him tightly as you feel you're so close.  
“FUCK FUCK baby unwrap you legs so I don’t accidently do something stupid.”  
“KUroo ahh gnyah fuck FILL ME PLEASE.” You weep in pleasure as you feel yourself about to unravel around him but he beats you to as he slams into you once more as groans loudly as he fills you. The throbbing and fucking projectile velocity of his ejaculation set you off its almost instinctual as your pussy clenches around him, you see white as your mind just empties of all thoughts as good feelings and sensations taking over you. You feel like you are spasming around his cock so hard you must be milking him too hard that it hurts. His pants lessen and his breathing subsides.   
“Shortcake please tell me those are happy tears…” He says as he wipes your wet tears.  
“I didn’t realise I was crying. They are happy orgasm tears.” You say with an awkward laugh. Kuroo sighs with a sense of relief as he just collapses on top of you absolutely spent.  
“Good because I was worried I came too fast… it was very intense.” He slips out of you and you can feel yourself becoming a mess on the bed. He lays next to you and turns around so you can see his back. “So how is it?”  
“Oh Tetsu I’m sorry…” You say shocked by the red scratches on his back some parts even have droplets of blood. “It’s bad… like don’t take your shirt off in the locker room bad.”  
“As if … of course I will, I don’t care who sees. Let them be jealous of all the kinky ass sex I am having with my Chibi chan.”  
“Umm you're going to tell people about this?”  
“Of course why wouldn’t I boast to people about my new beautiful girlfriend?” He says as he kisses your nose. “Don’t worry I’m prepared for everyone thinking I’m crazy for moving so fast having you live with me so soon but I don’t care.”  
“I’m going to live here now?” You blush but you’re secretly super excited by the prospect of moving in.   
“Yea I mean we have been secretly lusting for each other for years… We’re super comfortable with each other and honestly I don’t want to waste time …I need to have maximum access to you so I can make up for all the years I wasn’t fucking that perfect pussy of yours.” He squeezes you tightly in a reassuring way. “I am going to call your ex micro if he makes a fuss in public when he sees us though so you know just be aware of that.”


	18. Happy New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but a new year / birthday ones hit today.  
> You take Asahi on holidays and end up teasing him on his birthday.
> 
> tw- teasing, slight restraints, switch?(maybe), sex toys, breeding

You are wandering through the shrine with your boyfriend its close to midnight. You are all ready to do your yearly offerings and of course buy him every lucky charm known to man. The bells begin ringing signifying the new years.   
“Happy birthday baby.” You whisper as you stand on your tiptoes and kiss his lips. You decided to take him on a trip to Okinawa for his birthday so you could experience new years without freezing your asses off. You were both dressed in Yukatas for the evening and you must admit he looked extra handsome today.  
“Thanks Pumpkin and Happy new year.” He says as he gives you a quick kiss on the lips hoping no one notices. He turns away quickly trying to hide his blush. “You’ve really spoilt me with this trip for my birthday.”  
“Oh but you get your actual gift later.” You say with playful eyes. “But first we need to buy our lucky charms for the year. Quick before everyone buys out the good one!” 

When you get back to the ryokan you were staying in you noticed the futons were already laid out on the floor. You hold Asahi’s hand and lead him to a chair.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Of course Pumpkin.” He says as he sits down on the chair. You pull his hands to the back of the chair and grab some rope you left on the bench before you left.   
“Can I tie you up a little… it's for your present.”   
“C’mon Y/n I promise I won't peak! But it's ok you can.”  
You tie each hand individually to the back of the chair and tie his ankles to the chair legs.  
“This seems excessive for a gift.”   
“Just wait I’ll be right back!” You giggle with glee as you run off to the bathroom.  
“PUMPKIN YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!” He yells after you but you ignore him to get changed. When you reenter the room the brunette raises his eyebrows, nothing looks different, you're still wearing your Yukata. You smile at him slyly as you begin to undo the sash as you walk towards you. You tease him and hold the robe closed until you are standing right infront of him and let go so he can see what you’re wearing underneath.  
“Oh God are those bows?” He says with interest but his face is turning bright red.   
“Yes baby because I’m your gift!” You say as you disrobe the yukata all together and turn so he can have a better look at the lingerie you bought. The front was big bow over your breasts with a large ribbon running down over your crotch; the back was essentially just red strings which held together the appearance of this massive red bow.  
“I um Wow I don’t know…. Speechless…” He says as his eyes roam all over your body. “Where did you buy this?”  
“A sex shop.” You say as you undo the sash on his yukata and staddle one of his thighs, he's just wearing boxers underneath.   
“Oh that's so adult and naughty… and embarrassing.” He says as his eyes can’t leave your breasts. You begin grinding yourself against his muscular thigh. The friction of his large quads against your sex, makes you let out soft little moans into his ear.  
“Oh you’re being so lewd and naughty Pumpkin.”  
“You want me to stop?” You say as you grind back and forth against his thigh. You slick seeping past the satin material of your crotch onto his thigh.  
“No please don’t…. I like watching you..” He admits.   
“Oh really? I got some other things from the shop as well. Did you want me to use one?”  
“Did you bring all of this stuff in the luggage… so the airport staff would have seen it?”  
“Azumane!”  
“Sorry I mean yes show me.” He says as he tries to kiss your chest but you get up to retrieve something from the bathroom. You come back holding a small cylindrical bean shaped thing which confuses him. Weren’t toys meant to be larger. He watches as you place it inside the panty area of the outfit and you straddle his leg again. You are holding a remote and press the button in front of his eyes. He jerks suddenly as he feels the vibration coming from your crotch.  
“It's a bullet vibrator.” You say as you continue grinding against his thigh pushing the vibrator against your clit making you humm in pleasure. “Oh it feels soo good fuck I’m getting so wet.”  
“Keep going baby you look breathtaking right now.”  
“Ah Asahi feels good mmm ahh fuck soo fucking intense.” You whimper into the crook of his neck. You have put your arms around his neck for stability as you grind into his thigh harder. Your eyes are glazed with lust as you bite his shoulder, you can feel your legs shaking.   
“Pumpkin don’t hold back. I like it when you cum.” Asahi reassures you. He is desperate to touch you but he can’t, you can see him strain against the rope slightly. You continue to grind against him. The pleasure building in your clit, the pleasure just radiating from it is intense and you know you will be able to cum soon.  
“AH FUCK!” You yell as you cum on the bullet you grab onto your partner for dear life as you cum, your body seizing up, as your cunt clenches around nothing. When your pleasure wanes you press the button on the remote to turn it off. You clit is sensitive after you cum, to the point that the vibrations feel almost painful now. “Did you like that?”  
“Very much... can you untie me now I want to touch you.” He politely requests.   
You shake your head as you stand up you pull one of the ribbons from the bow and it unravels and falls off you. You straddle both his legs and reach down into his boxers and pull out his hard cock. You grind your sex against his, coating his cock with the slick between your legs.   
“Pumpkin you’re so wet!” He moans in pleasure as he tries to buck and thrust up against you but sitting on the chair limits his movement.   
“No not yet I still have another toy to show you.” You say as you slide off his lap. You disappear again before returning with something much bigger than before its red and pointy with little bumps over the shaft. You put it on the floor and see Azumanes eyes almost burst.  
“WHAT IS THAT THING?”  
“I think the website called it a demon dick…” You answer very matter of factly while you sit on the floor with your legs splayed. “It looks thick doesn’t it….?”  
He doesn’t answer and only gulps and swallows watching you as you position yourself over the toy and slowly sink down on it. You groan loudly as you feel your cunt stretching to accommodate its girth.   
“Ah fuck it is thick baby so fucking thick.” You moan as you reach the bottom.  
“Untie me Pumpkin this isn’t a present its torture!” He says horsley his mouth dry just wanting to devour you. You ignore him in favour of riding the dildo slowly, letting out loud moans as you feel it stretch you each time you lower yourself onto it. You reposition yourself so are faced away from him since he is a bit of an ass man. You can almost hear him growl as you continue to pleasure yourself with the toy. You are relishing in teasing him and the sex toy just feels so good inside you as well. When you impale yourself again you hear an odd noise behind you almost like creaking noise. You are about to turn around when you hear a sudden crack before you feel yourself being pushed face down into the mattress. Asahi is on top of you panting heavily.   
“Fuck Pumpkin no more teasing. Look what you made me do!” He growls in you ear, he seems almost frenzied with lust. He begins pumping the sex toy in and out of your hole, you’re so wet it makes squelching noises. “You have been teasing me all night! Looking so cute in your Yukata buying every fertility, versatility and strength charm from me in shrine… You think I need help from the Gods to fuck you? Or is it that you want me to fuck a baby into you?”  
You only make nonsensical whimpering noises into the futon your face is pressed against.   
“Lets not forget the bow fucking outfit and the toys you are driving me insane… Answer me Y/n did you do all this so I’d breed you?”  
“MMM yesss-ss D-daddy.” You manage to get out before you feel him rip the dildo out of your sex and throw it off somewhere in the room.  
“You don’t need that anymore.” He says as grabs your hips and lifts them up. He positions his painfully hard cock with your entrance. “Don’t worry I’ll look after your naughty little pussy.”  
He grabs your hips and pulls you towards him as he thrusts deep inside you sheathing his large cock deep inside you sex.   
“OH fuck you’re so wet and feel soo good ahh fuck.” He cries out loudly as he begins rocking his hips into you. “Fuck is this better then those toys? Or would you rather fuck that monstrous thing?”  
“FUck no I’d rather have you… AHh ahhh fuck your so much longer then it! FUCK soo d-deep.” You groan into the pillow, your hand gripping the sheets of the futon tightly. He grins and just fucks you harder so you can feel his cock head bumping your cervix. His hips rutting into you at a fast pace as he grunts loudly above you.   
“Fuck you squeezing me so right fuck feel soo good …. Ah damn you still sensitive from before aren’t you?” He says as he bites your shoulder making you cry out his name. “Yes baby I love when you moan my name!”  
He grabs your arms and pulls them behind you. He uses them as leverage to fuck you harder and deeper. His pants are getting shorter and deeper.  
“Fuck you pussy is ahh soo tight its squeezing around me…. Oh fuck I’m gonna cum inside you soo much... fuck a baby into you… You like that Pumpkin? You’d look soo hot all round with a baby I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you… fuck I can’t even keep my hands off you now! AH FUCK DAMNMMIT AHHH” He grunts as he stills inside you. You can feel him cumming inside you, filling your insides. When he stops he leans forward and bites your ear.   
“Sahi, why are you still hard?”  
“Because you got me soo horny before ...Fucking you is just consuming my entire brain… all i want is to fuck you and fill you with my cum,..” He says as he slowly rocks into you. “Plus I want to feel you cum on my cock…”  
His thrusts are slow and deep now. You can feel his shaft just running over every sensitive spot inside you making you shudder in pleasure.  
“Oh feels so good baby.” You moan out lowly as you enjoy the deep thrusts.  
“MM you feel amazing Pumpkin… Fuck how many loads should I fill with you tonight? Do you think two will get you pregnant?” He says as he pulls you down hard on him making you yelp… “No I bet you would want more though… you’re always so nuaghty such a … c-cumslut.” He falters a bit in confidence as he calls you names…”Y-yes that's right you’re my cumslut my little whorey c-cumslut.”  
“Oh yess yess Daddy I am fuck you little cumslut please breed me I need to be bred so bad!” You whimper underneath him an absolute mess.   
“Not until you cum.” He teases as his hand runs down you back and squeezes you ass. He eyes the bullet nearby on the futon and grabs it. He sees a button on it and presses it to turn it on. “Maybe this will help. I liked this one.” He says as he holds it up against your clit. The vibration makes your legs jerk and shake. His other arm is wrapped around your holding you up he is rocking into you slowly.. You can’t help but become a moaning mess underneath him. “Your voice is so pretty like that and ahh you like this toy as well your clenching on me so tight… “  
“Fuck so close Asahi so close!” You almost yell.   
“Good baby cum around my cock and I’ll fuck another load into you and get you pregnant c’mon baby cum cum hard for me!” He coo’s in encouragement. You let out a ragged scream as you cum hard around his cock just wanting to be filled with another load again.  
“FUCK YOUR PUSSY is MILKING ME!” He yells as he lets go off the vibe and begins sloppily thrusting into you a few more times before unloading a second load inside you. You can feel yourself twitching as your body is spent from your sexual activities and you both collapsed on the futons. He hugs you close to him with his penis still inside you. You attempt to wiggle away to get a towel.  
“No Pumpkin let me just stay in there. I like being joined with you.” He whispers as he nuzzles your shoulders. “Was I too .. much? I mean I didn’t mean to call you those names…”  
“No its f-” You don’t get to finish your sentence because he interrupts you with his panicking.   
“Pumpkin I broke the chair ! What are we going to tell the front desk?”  
“Shh baby we will just say it broke when you sat on it ok? I’ll do the talking though you’re a horrible liar.”  
“Oh Ok Y/n I love you so much… did you really mean it when you said you wanted me baby?”  
“Umm Yea I guess but I don’t want to push you into it or rush you… let's just see what happens ok?”  
“Oh ok you’re not rushing me…” He says as his hand fumbles around under the pillow and he pulls out a small charm and puts it into your hand. “I got this for you… for whenever we decide to you know talk about this stuff… it's a charm for a healthy baby...there was also one for a cute baby but I didn't need that one… I know our baby will be cute I mean just look at you!.”


	19. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First time trying to write Bokuto hopefully have captured his personality well enough...
> 
> You and Bokuto are dating and in college. He plans a lunch time picnic date for the both of you since he's been away for a tournament. He seems a bit preoccupied though after he see's you sharing your contact details with a classmate. 
> 
> tw - jealous/possessiveness, very light choking, semi public sex, public sex, exhibitionism, thigh fucking, breeding?

You hear your name being called out after your tutorial class was over and you see a guy who is in one of your lab classes headed to you a smile on his face.  
“Its Y/n right?”  
“Umm yea… We have the same practical class as well right?”  
“Yea so sorry to ask but I have a favour to ask… do you mind if I copy your notes… I spaced out the last few lectures and am struggling.”  
You look through your bag and fish out a notebook.  
“Ummm it's a bit messy since I usually type them up nicer afterwards.”  
“Oh cool cool I’ll just photocopy them… do you think we could swap contact details just in case I need help with the notes or so I can find you when I return them?” He says as he holds out his phone.  
“Err yeah sure.” You enter your details in. Even though you had typed them up you still wanted the originals back.  
“Thanks so much… Actually there is a party this weekend. I could take you as a thank you or we could grab lunch?”  
“Oh I have plans for lunch.” You say as you see a familiar face standing in the doorway. “Just message me when you're done photocopying. I'll be on campus for a few hours.”  
You begin to almost skip towards the doorway towards your boyfriend. He always made time to have lunch with you when you were both on campus. You saw he purchased some food today it looked like you would be having a picnic.  
“Bo!” You smile giddily as you hug him.  
“Hi little owl… did you make a new friend?”  
You shrug. “He just wanted a copy of my notes.”  
You grey and black haired boyfriend just nods before grabbing your hand. “So picnic today right? I got us food from a department store so it should be extra tasty today! I missed you so much while I was gone last week! So I wanted today to be special.”  
He holds your hand slightly tighter than usual as he leads you to the university park grounds. He seems to walk past the busy areas and puts your stuff down under a large shady tree. He sits down against it with his legs stretched out and pats on his lap.  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t have a picnic rug and I don’t want your clothes to have grass stains.”  
“Bo I’m in a skirt…”  
“It's fine, it's like knee length and this spot is secluded, no need to be shy.” He takes off his jacket as well. “Plus you can use this over your lap if you want.”  
You sit down carefully but on one of his thighs while your legs stretch over the other one. Bokuto grabs the bag containing the food and opens the first one which is katsu sando. You go to grab one but he slaps your hand away.  
“No, I want to feed my baby owl today… like a good daddy owl should do.” He tells you as he brings the sandwich to your lips. You take a bite before he eats some as well. “Plus isn’t it more date-ish if we share?”  
“I guess but if you get sick of it I can feed myself.”  
“So who was that dude today?”  
“I told you just a random, he just wanted notes.”  
“How come you were giving him your number.”  
“Because I want them back, those notes are my life blood. Not everyone can be a volleyball superstar.” You say as you take another bite. “Don’t you trust me?”  
“What no of course I do that guy seems familiar somehow… I can’t quite put my finger on it.” He says as he squirms underneath you. ”Hey you're a star too when you practice your physio stuff on me I always feel 100% better.”  
“Am I hurting you?” You ask him ignoring him compliments.  
“No, it's a slightly awkward way to sit. Can you maybe just sit on one thigh and then swap when it gets sore?”  
“Or I can sit on the ground….”  
“NO!” he says as his hands are on your hips helping reposition yourself so you are straddling his leg while facing him. “See this is much better.”  
You continue to chat and he feeds you but you notice he is a bit fidgety, especially the thigh underneath you seems to be shifting around a bit… if he didn’t stop he was going to make you wet.  
“Bokuto can you stop pressing your thigh against me.”  
“Why baby owl is it making you wet?” He whispers into your ear deviously.  
“WHAT NO! I just feel weird.”  
He grabs your hips and rocks them back and forth on his muscular thighs.  
“Hmmm really because that was kind of the point of having you sit there.”  
“Bokuto!”  
“I know you like it… Don’t you like grinding against my firm thighs?… I think you do… I mean I stopped moving your hips but you are still rocking against my quads.”  
You look up with needy but irritated eyes. You hated when he was so smug but God he was right you were still grinding subtly against him.  
“I… I can’t help it. I missed you last week..” You admit while looking at his chest.  
“Oh it's not my fault my tournament was like on the other side of Japan.” He quips before leaning in and peppering kisses forehead. His hands cupping your cheeks, his thumb stroking your face tenderly. “Its ok use my thigh baby I’m sorry for leaving you soo horny… why didn’t you call me while I was away...Fuck just thinking about being naughty on the phone with you is making me hard.”  
“Don’t you have to share a room?”  
“I would literally hide in a broom closet for you … or honestly if you facetimed me wearing that sexy black lingerie outfit I don’t think I’d care who was in the hotel room… I’d whip it out and jerk it for you right then and there… they would leave pretty quickly.”  
“BOKUTO!” You scold him for being bold.  
“I can’t help it, you drive me insane! Here move up on my thigh closer to me… you feel that against your leg baby I’m so fucking hard for you.”  
“Bo ahh.” You whimper at the sweet friction against your clit. Only your cotton panties separate your clit from his muscular legs. He responds by putting his hand on your hips and pressing you down harder against him.  
“You’re pussy feels so warm and it's getting wet. Oh you did miss me didn’t you?…”  
“Of course I fucking missed you.” You snap more aggressively than you intended.  
"Aww baby owl must be so pent up. You're always so grumpy when you're horny… what isn't my thigh enough for you."  
"Ah n-no I can't finish like this…. only making me ggnhya want more."  
Your muscular boyfriend picks you up with ease and makes you sit on his crotch. He arranges the flowy skirt around you before he unbuckles his belt and pulls his hard cock out. He positions it at the junction of your thighs and pussy and begins rutting against your cunt. The additional friction of your underwear makes it especially stimulating.  
"Ohh baby your so wet I can feel it seeping through your panties… you're getting my cock wet and I haven't put it in yet." He playfully teases. "Mmm I love when your thighs squeeze against me as well."  
He begins biting the nape of your neck which is exposed to him.  
"Baby if you want more you're going to have to put it in yourself." He says as he tugs on your panties with enough strength to rip them off. He pulls the wad of damp cloth from under your skirt and tucks them away discreetly in his pockets.  
"Bo!"  
"What they were ruined anyway and now you have access to my cock… You want it don't you?"  
You bite your lip as you nod. Silently cursing him for being so in tune with your sexuality. You lean forward on your knees positioning yourself above his cock.You then lean backwards sinking his thick shaft into your welcoming cunt. You make little appreciative mummering noises as your cunt stretches around him. You sigh deeply as you ass is flush against him.  
"God damn baby you looked so hot doing that where did you learn that from huh?"  
"Porn."  
"Mmm such a quick learner next time you watch porn tell me we can watch together." He whispers into your ear. He moves his hips slowly rocking into you. "Oh God I've missed you soo much and missed this oh fuck so naughty doing it outside. C'mon baby ride me just slowly no one will see. I purposely chose this spot for our picnic because no one bothers to walk out this far."  
You begin bouncing on his cock slowly trying to be as subtle as possible just in case someone was walking by. Bokuto wasn’t having any of it though and grabbed you hips guiding you up and down making it impossible to subtly ride him. You don’t know if it was because you were especially horny or the possibility of being caught which was making you so wet. You could feel your cunt just gush around his cock.  
“Ah fuck yes yes Baby owl feel soo good… ahh fuck squeezing me so tight and being soo quiet as well… are you afraid of being caught huh? Should I make you be a little louder?” One of his hands leaves yours and wraps around your throat. He applies a small amount of pressure like he knows you like which makes you moan out loudly.  
“Oh fuck baby so loud you’re going to get us caught.” He teases as he squeezes again making you moan even louder. “Fuck you squeezed so tightly just then… does this turn you on ? The excitement of maybe being caught? MMM maybe I can try and get some more noises to escape you.”  
His hand trails from your throat he squeezes your breasts for a moment before ghosting his hand down to your thighs. He hand disappears from under your skirt and begins rubbing your clit making you jerk and moan throatily.  
“Ah fuck Bo no if you do that I’ll cum!” You protest.  
“That's kind of the point baby.” He is getting to pound you harder when he hears your phone ringing. He picks it up and makes a face when he sees who’s calling. “It's your ‘classmate’... you should answer it. I’ll stay still.”  
“Um Hello?” You quietly answer. The guy from class was telling you how great your notes were and how he’s done photocopying them and could return them to you. You were going to tell him to just give them to you next class until the hands around your hips lift you up and slam you down hard on his cock. He hit so deep you swear his cockhead was against your cervix. “AHHH MMMMM…. What I said Mmmk umm the university park…. AHHHHH OHHHH AHHH AH AH”  
You hung up as you knew you were about to cum. You drop your phone as you bite the fleshy part of your hand hard as you cum around his cock. You feel like the treetops above you are spinning as you feel pleasure course through you.  
“Oh such a good little owl cumming so prettily squeezing me so tight… Why didn’t you let your little ‘friend’ over the phone hear you cum… its sounds so hot…” He coos into your ear as he holds you down impaled on him.  
“Bo that wasn’t nice, why do you not like this guy so much? I told you I barely know him.”  
“Because he isn’t a good person… He’s…. Just trying to get into your pants!” He blurts out.  
“You’re making this up in your head he isn’t”  
“He is, I KNOW he is!”  
“Hey Y/n! I found you, why are you all the way out here?” You hear said person as he runs over to you. “Oh you’re with someone sorry to interrupt.”  
“It's ok um you can just put the notes on my bag.” You mumble trying not to make eye contact.  
“Are you feeling ok, you look like you have a fever?”  
“She’s fine just do what she said and put her notes on her bad.” Bokuto spits at him.  
“Geese man what's your problem?”  
“You are!”  
Your classmate just looks at him confused.  
“You live in the same area as you and take the same walk to the station… you talk very loudly on your phone…. Remembering saying shit about how ‘y/n is hot and you could so fuck her’? No? How about ‘nah her weird owl looking boyfriend is always away … it be so easy to get her drunk at a party and have a go’... “ Your boyfriend basically snarls in a tone you’ve never heard before. You look up at your classmate and he is fidgeting as if he’s been caught red handed. What you don’t expect though is for Bokuto to be soo worked up that he pushes you forward so you face is against the grass. He kneels up and begins to pound into you from behind. You are soo turned on and embarrassed from being watched you try and hide your face into your arms  
“Firstly it doesn’t matter if I am here or fucking in Argentina Y/n loves me and is fucking mine… She would never sleep with you! Secondly owls aren’t weird they are majestic as fuck!”  
“Ah Kotato.” You whimper softly as your pussy is getting the pounding of a lifetime.  
“You are crazy! Y/n I’m going to get campus security. Just hold on I’ll save you from this madman!” He tells you.  
“Why does she need campus security she’s having the time of her fucking life… Look up baby owl let him see how much you’re enjoying this …. C’mon baby tell him how you like it.”  
You look up at him, your face contorted in pleasure.  
“I gnya gnnh like ah it… feels good being wat-tched.” You manage to get out breathily. You could feel your pleasure building again you desperately didn’t want to cum infront essentially a stranger.  
“God your both disgusting perverts.”  
“Like you can talk… I know you’re fucking enjoying it from the boner you’re sporting.” Bokuto yells at him as he fishes something from his pocket and throws it at him. “There take those and leave because that's the closest thing you are ever going to get to sleeping with Y/N I mean it leave now or I will pull out of her and cum on your fucking sneakers!”  
You hear footsteps retreating at a fast pace before feeling a reassuring hand against the small of your back.  
“OH fuck baby I’m so close you are too aren’t you… fuck its ok he’s gone you can cum fuck fuck cum with me baby owl cum with me. FUCK GONNA CUM and make you mine ... then take you home make you mine over and over until you can't walk.” He grunts out as he slams hard into you like a man possessed. When he begins to feel you unravel and squeeze around him he slams into the hilt one last time and begins to unload himself into you. Ropes of his cum paint your insides as you convulse and squeeze every last drop. You both end up laying on the grass afterwards. He cuddles you closely and you smack his arm.  
“That was so embarrassing… what if he tells people…”  
“What people are going to believe the guy who openly lusts after you... that the class sweetheart is fucking in public in front of people…. Highly unlikely.. If he does I’m just going to tell people he is so hentai he stole your panties…”  
“Did you give him my panties?”  
“Mmm maybe… ok yes I did … it was a heat of the moment thing.” He takes his jacket and ties it around your waist. “Let's go home ok? Just you can’t take the jacket off … We made a mess on the back of your skirt and I don’t want people staring ok? I know how shy you get.”


	20. Your ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how you run into your ex Asahi in a grocery store and rekindle your romance. A slight more fem in charge type story I wouldn't go as far as fem dom since the smut is sweet? (like i could be wrong no idea how to classify these things) 
> 
> Tw- mentions of past cheating, mentions of past non con drug use (drink spiking), loss of virginity, bulge, breeding kink, cumplay

Standing in the aisle of the supermarket looking at what seems to be two of the exact same cereals but one is a red box the other is orange… why is it so hard can’t they just make one…  
“Y/n is that you?” You hear a tentative voice call out to you. You turn around and a range of emotions flood you. Initially happiness but then you have a wash of memories and the happiness fades away into coldness and hurt.   
“Oh hey Asahi yea it is… long time no see.” You say looking down at your cereal conundrum. It still felt like it did years ago. A small act of fate saved you when your pseudo niece Ai came bounding towards you. She was up to mischief, she was always up to mischief.   
“I FOUND you.” She says latching onto your leg before looking up at Asahi. “Who’s this?”  
“An old classmate.”  
“He looks scary… like daddy.”  
“Where is your father? Were you just running around the supermarket by yourself.”  
“He was looking at boring stuff. Did you find my cereal?”  
You hold up the two boxes and she picks the orange one but not before making the remark.  
“Obviously it's the orange one.”   
She was such a smartass.  
“That man is making weird googly eyes at you… does he love you?”  
“Err no… let's go find your dad Ai I’m sure he is worried. Nice seeing you Asahi.” You say curtly before walking off to find Ai’s father. You were glad to escape your ex… your first love… your first heartbreak. You find Ai’s dad and you guys go to line up to pay for your things. You don’t notice that Asahi is watching you the entire time. His brow is furrowed in a worried scowl as he assesses the situation. 

You were just chilling at home after a day at work, you did admin stuff at an office it was pretty mundane but you know you couldn’t complain. You were sitting on the sofa all comfy when you noticed some new message on your instagram. Odd   
“Hey Y/n I’m sorry but I found you instagram and wanted to say hi. It was nice seeing you again but I just wanted to make sure you were ok?”  
“Asahi? Why wouldn’t I be ok?”  
“Err I mean your daughter looks beautiful and obviously very smart like her mum but… the man you were with looks dangerous. Are you ok?”  
You roll your eyes and scoff out aloud, like he could judge. Everyone under the sun thought he was no good delinquent when he was in high school.  
“Asahi it isn’t any of your business but he isn’t my partner… he was my first foster kid and his daughter.”  
“What foster KID? He looks older than you…”  
“Well he’s four years younger than us… nobody wanted him because he was almost 18 so he stayed with me for a bit. I feel like I’m more of an older sister though.”  
“Oh I see… this is very forward but do you think we could maybe catch up for coffee tomorrow maybe at 2? There’s a few things I really need to tell you.”  
“I’m taking Ai to the Yoyogi park tomorrow. Can you meet me there at 3ish?”

You were waiting around at the park at 3pm like you said, cursing yourself silently for even agreeing to meet him here. Ai dad had come to pick her up after work but he was hanging around, you let it slip you were meeting an exi. He said he would leave once he saw the fucker who broke your heart. You spot Asahi walking towards you. He looked good. Your stomach did an unexpected flip and you had butterflies like you did in high school.   
“Pumpkin you’re here sorry I’m late.” He gushes using your old pet name. Before you can react, Ai's father shoves him before taking hold of Ai’s hand.  
“Watch it fu-...loser… if Y/n tells me you upset her I’m gonna find you and kick your ass… C’mon Ai lets go…”  
“Ok bye mister!!!!” Ai says in a sing song voice as she leaves with her dad.   
“Oh GOD I’m sorry… that was super embarrassing he gets so overprotective brother mode…” You say as you hide your face with your hand.   
"No it's sweet I'm glad you have someone looking out for you. There's a cafe down the road I think you'd like. Did you want to get a drink?"  
You smile but your eyes look away, you didn't want this to seem like a date and be obligated to hang around.  
"We could just get take away and maybe walk and drink?" He offered sensing your apprehension. You nod and you let him lead you to the cafe. He's right you do love it .. its so fucking cute and oh God the iced drinks are so elaborate. You ended up getting a strawberry mill special. It’s so pretty you are giddy with anticipation as you exit the café holding it.   
"I miss that face." He says as he runs a hand through his long hair.  
"Huh?"  
"The ‘its delicious face’."   
"Oh" Is all you manage to say as you try to control your emotions. _please God just let there be some kind of diversion_ … Suddenly there was thunder and the skies started a torrential rain and strong winds. _fuck this isn't what I meant_   
"Is it a typhoon?" You question.  
"Seems like it… seems like its setting in really unexpectedly…" He grabs your hand and begins leading you down the street. "I live nearby, we can wait it out there."   
You don't really think that's a great idea but the wind was really beginning to pick up. It would be dangerous for you to head home now. you stand awkwardly in the entrance of his home while he runs off down the hallway disappearing into a room. He comes back with a towel and a few other items.  
"You're soaked, you need to change before you get sick." He says as thrusts some women's clothes in your hands.   
"Would your girlfriend be ok with me wearing her clothes?"  
"Girlfriend? Oh no these are from work.. they are samples."   
"Oh cool I guess." You mumble looking down tk hide the happiness you were feeling that he was single. You step out in the clothes which fit well, it was a bit cold though so you were hugging yourself.   
"Wear this if you're cold." His voice says form behind you as he puts a sweatshirt over you. You jerk back and put it on yourself.   
"Stop being so familiar! We aren't friends!" You snap at him.   
"Oh sorry can we maybe just sit down and talk … I'll sit on the opposite side of the couch ?" He says as he gestures to the living room  
"Um yea that's ok. I honestly don't know what we have to really talk about… we dated we broke up that's it. "   
"Y/n I wanted to apologise again … for causing you pain."   
"Pain?" You laugh. "You fucking shattered my outlook on love… did you know I am so insecure now that I self sabotage any relationship I get into now?"  
"I'm sorry I…"  
"You What Azumane? didn't mean to break my heart into a million pieces so you could get some skank ass whore at a house party?"  
"No I didn't."   
"You did! You admitted you did there was fucking photos and video of her basically fucking you."   
"No that's not what I meant I know about the … evidence."  
"Please Asahi it still makes me upset…. I don't want to talk about this… thank you for teaching me not to love anyone with my whole heart….truly t-""   
"STOP!" He hoarsely yells. He puts his head in his hands not looking at you. "I didn't sleep with her…. I think I was drugged that night."   
"What?"   
"That night I don't remember anything and I only remember having one drink… I may have left it on the counter for a bit I can't remember."  
"Wouldn't you know if your drink was spiked ? Wouldn't your friends know?"   
"They thought I was black out drunk… like they said I couldn’t walk. They had to carry me home…the next morning I felt like crap… everyone said I had a hangover… Noya yelled and lectured me for hours." He pauses and finally lifts his head to look at you. "I believed what everyone told me… that I intoxicated up… until we had a health class about drugs…It made me think so I rewatched the clips that so many people sent me… and I thought I think that's what happened to me."   
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Look at me who's going to believe that someone who looks like me had their drink spiked… Like in class they even said this is more of an issue for females." His voice has a desperate tinge to it. He hung his head down and it sounded like he was crying. "I'm sorry though Pumpkin I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't sleep with that person though… I'm sorry."   
You didn't know what to think but you believed him, it made more sense then him just cheating on you out of the blue. You guys were so in love despite being so young everyone thought you would be end game. You shuffle over and hold his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.  
"It's ok Asahi I believe you." You say softly and you weren’t lying you did believe him.  
“Really?” He said looking up at you. He still had unshed tears in his eyes.   
“Yea its ok like if you wanted forgiveness from me or whatever its ok I don’t hate you… I forgive you ok? If you were drugged it isn’t your fault either. So there is nothing to forgive, it's just a series of shitty events that happened.” You put one hand on his back and rub it in a comforting way. You kept tracing circles on his back until he stopped crying.   
“Y/n can I ask you for a favour… you can say no..”   
“It depends?”  
“Could we hug… like could you spoon me? just one more time for five minutes.” He said as his cheeks turned pink.   
“It's fine we can.” You say as you pat the space in front of you on the couch. Thankfully he had a massive oversized sofa otherwise the man wouldn’t fit.   
“Umm could I be the big spoon?”  
“Um yea ok.” You say as you both maneuver yourselves. You have to admit you enjoy the feeling. It was like a multisensory experience, large arms relieving your anxiety, his scent filling your nostrils and his warmth just radiating into your body. It felt so right… You missed him so much you didn’t even realise.  
“Asahi are you crying still?”  
“No… maybe… these are happy tears.” He says with a laugh  
“You’re such a big baby. Yea this is nice we can cuddle until you feel better ok… Can I ask a question?”  
“Mmm?”  
“You really didn’t tell anyone, not even Noya?”   
“No it was months later that I learnt about that stuff… I felt stupid to say anything… like if I ever had a partner I would have…”  
“What? You’re saying you haven't been with anyone since your high school girlfriend.”  
“Yup.”  
“So like you prefer casual liaisons.”  
“Err not really for me.”  
You turn around so you're facing him, your face full of shock and disbelief.  
“You’re telling me you haven't been with anyone... “  
“Err no I haven't I mean there have been times I’ve been close… but then I felt guilty and escaped the situation…”  
“Guilty?”  
“Your face would pop up like the face you made when I told you about the girl at the party and I get I don’t know anxiety... “  
“Oh that sounds kinda horrible… Maybe you should talk to someone about it.”  
“I guess… I also was still holding onto the dream that you’d be my first… I mean when we first broke up I thought maybe there would be a miracle and we could get back together… then you know we got older.. Lost touch with each other… but I don’t know stupid dreams yeah?”  
“Oh.” You say as you bury your head into his chest wanting to hide that odd sense of guilt you were feeling.  
“Hey don’t do that I was just having issues… I wasn’t expecting you to wait for me.” He says as he runs his hand through your hair gently.  
“I feel bad though… You didn’t have control and I hated you for … well a long long time...” You mumble into his firm chest, before looking up at him. This time you look like you're being the cry baby with your unshed tears. He leans down and kisses your forehead affectionately before pulling away.   
“Oh God I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”  
“Kiss me.”  
“What?!”  
“Kiss me.” You tell him as you look your arms around his neck and pull yourself up to kiss his lips softly. He pulls you close his hands around your waist as he kisses you back. He is mewling into your mouth as your tongue dives into his, he was always so shy and gentle. You yip when you feel him bite your lower lip. His mouth takes control over yours as his actions become more eager and needy.  
“Y/n.” He breathily pants into your mouth as he continues kissing you. His hands roam along you back before cupping your ass. “Oh you feel so inviting…. I can’t help myself... I'm going insane.”  
You pull off the sweatshirt and t-shirt in one movement leaving you just in your bra. You take your hand and put it on top of your breast.  
“It's ok Azumane. It's ok to touch I want you to.” You pause before looking into his eyes. “I want you.”  
“Really? Oh Y/n I want you so much as well.” He says as he begins kissing your décolletage and the swell of your breasts. “They got bigger.”  
“Mmm late developer… or it could be the pill.” You muse for a second.   
“Oh I don’t have a condom… I can go to the shops real quick…” He says as he begins to get off the sofa. You grab his arm and pull him on top of you.  
“I’m on the pill and I haven't been with anyone for a while and don’t have anything… If you’ve never been with anyone I guess it's ok if we do it … umm .. raw” You say as you tug off your leggings discarding them on the floor.  
He didn’t even answer as he began unbuckling and kicking off his jeans before tugging off his t-shirt impatiently. He was just in his boxer briefs and you could see the rather large tent straining in the material.   
“Err I don’t know what to really do now… Like I know but I don’t.” He admits  
“It's ok just sit down and relax.” You instruct him as you watch him listen. You kneel down between his legs and pull down his boxers freeing his hard cock. You gasp a bit at the size.  
“Does it look ok? Is it weird?”  
“It looks magnificent.” You reply as you lick the tip slowly, keeping eye contact with him as you do.  
“oHhh my…. Thats WOW”  
“Have you ever been given head?”  
“No… apart from what we did I haven't.” He says not knowing whether he should look at your mouth or eyes.   
“Ok if you feel anxious let me know ok? I’m going to suck your cock now.” You tell him before relaxing your jaw as you slide your lips down his shaft.  
“Oh wow GOSH Y/n ahhh this feels so good please don’t stop.” he whimpers as his hands clutch the cushions next to him awkwardly.   
You bob your head back and forth slowly taking more and more of his cock in your mouth. Your mouth is so full and you’re drooling around his cock that it's dribbling down his shaft.  
“Pumpkin you look so good right now like that… OH so naughty and pretty I oHHHhh want to remember how you look in this moment forever.”  
You reach under with your hand and massage his balls which make him cry out in pleasure. You are internally so pleased with yourself for making him feel so good.   
“Oh no don’t make that face… if the ‘its delicious face’ except with my cock in your mouth… You’re driving me insane….Oh Y/n I want to make you feel good too.. Please?”   
“Mmm you can once I finish this ok?” You say as you pull your mouth off his cock.  
“Oh I wanted to try something I saw in an… err adult film once can we?”  
“Depends on what it is..?”  
“Well the guy held onto the girl... so her legs were on his shoulders and he … ate her while she sucked him… he was standing but we could do it on the sofa?”  
“Are you sure?” like you’d have to hold up a lot of my body weight.”  
“I can do it, I still keep rather fit. I want to make you feel good as well please?”   
You sigh at his puppy dog eagerness to please as you climb on top of him he grabs you thighs placing them on your shoulder before his hands wrap around you mid section to hold you in place. His cock was erect and swaying almost hitting you in the face.  
“You ok Asa?”  
“Yea you didn’t take off your panties?”  
“Oh forgot its ok I can do that n...OOW” You yelp in surprise as he just dives in nuzzling his face into you panty clad sex. He begins licking you through your panties in unbridled eagerness. He had no idea what to do but he was so worked up he could only act and not think.  
“Asahi calm down I’m not going anywhere… ahh yes good boy like that.” You mummer as his nose nuzzles against your clit providing friction. After he grinds his face against your sex for abit you can feel his teeth nipping. “No don’t bite!”  
“I’m not trying to bite you, I just want to see more.” He says as he manages to get a good hold on a part of the fabric and begins to tug and pull as if it was a chew toy. You are shocked when you hear your panties rip, you were glad you weren’t overly fond of them.  
“Asa, move your mouth to where your nose was before.” You wait for him to adjust accordingly. “Ok do with your tongue what I’m doing to you.”   
You begin by flicking your tongue over his cock head which makes him moan before he does the same to your clit. He is a quick learner and so you begin to lick in a circular motion which he does OH SO WELL.   
“Mmm good Asahi you are ahh very intuitive. I’m going to reward you now” You praise him before you open your mouth wide and impale yourself on his hard rod. He groans loudly before he begins sucking on your clit eagerly. You are moaning loudly from the pleasure he is giving you. Occasionally he moves away from your clit to messily and loudly lap up your wetness. It isn’t long before he is back to giving attention to your sensitive nub. You moan loudly as you push your mouth down his shaft until you begin to gag on his cock which makes his jerk and grunt loudly.   
“OH Pumpkin that feels I don’t know but so good please do it again!” He mumbles into your pussy.   
You begin to deepthroat him as best you can on his monster. Gagging and drooling all over his shaft. He is so frenzied he begins to thrust up into your mouth, which makes you gag harder as his entire length is in you. You can feel his cock in your throat. You swear it's making your throat bulge not that either of you can see. From his frantic rutting you can tell he is close, you suck as best you kind inbetween the gagging and face fucking. He whimpers and shudders as he explodes in your mouth. His cock deep enough that he paints your throat white with his big load. Since you upside down though gravity is working against you and you gag and cough. He panics and sets you down pulling his cock out of your mouth. A long cumstrand connecting you two for a few seconds before it breaks.   
“Oh god was I too rough? Are you ok? Do you need a drink?” He frets as he sits you up. He gulps as he sees some of his cum dripping off your lower lip. He leans in and kisses you so the flavours of both your sex’s mix. “Pumpkin, was it ok? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No it's fine baby it was good… You are a fast learner and such a good learner too.” You praise him and sit on his lap. You feel his cock rapidly hardening again. “Asahi…. What in God's hell?”  
“Oh I am really excited… I’ve been thinking about being with you for a long time… its ok it will go away if you don’t want to.”   
“I want to, I'm just surprised, just let me take off my panties.”   
He holds your hips firmly so you can’t move before reaching down and making the rip in your panties much larger, giving him much more access to you.  
“I like them, it's like a little present peaking through.” He says as he buriess his head into your neck giving you gentle bites.  
“Baby you want me on top of you want to be on top?” You ask him since it's his first time.   
“You are on top. I like looking at you.” He explains. With that you raise your hips abit positioning your entrance at the tip of his cock head before you begin sliding down on his shaft. You go very slowly so he can enjoy every inch being enveloped by your warm walls. His face is scrunched up in pleasure as more of his cock disappears inside you. “Oh wow damn Y/n it feels like ...I don’t know indescribable but good like so good.”  
You smile before you begin to move your hips back and forth riding him slowly. What he lacks in experience he made up for in size. He was stretching your walls in ways you didn't know it could stretch. It felt so good feeling his veins and ridges against your walls. He bites harder into your shoulder as he moans unable to hide his emotions from you.  
"Fuck Pumpkin I don't know what you're doing to me but don't stop please." His voice trembles. He leans back against the couch as you ride him fast, he is just watching you drinking in your appearance. His eyes wander down and he stares at your sex, how you're lips are stretched over him.  
"Y/n you must be some kind of Goddess." He pants his eyes transfixed at the fuckjng that was happening. "It looks so big going into you. Does it hurt?"  
You shake your head as you lean in and rest your forehead against his.  
"It looks big because you are big. Biggest I've ever seen and it feels so good.. Your cock stretching me out is making me so wet." You take his hand and put it on your lower stomach as you ride him slowly."Feel it? That's you deep inside me soo good baby. You are filling me so good."  
His eyes open wide when he feels himself at you it's so cute it makes you smile.   
"Ahh Pumpkin I don't know how much longer I can last but I want make you feel ahH good too." He manages to get out between his moans.  
"Lie down it will be easier for you to rub my clit then ok?"  
"Mmhmm" Is all he manages as he holds your hips down as he shuffles to lay down. He runs his fingers over your numb gentle before rubbing in circles eliciting a moan from you. "Like this?"  
"Ahh yess just like that just keep doing that but if you need to cum just cum… don't wait for me.." You say you stroke his muscular body before you begin bouncing on his cock again. Riding him as hard as you can your movements become jerky from the jolts of pleasure radiating from your clit.   
"Ah y/n Pumpkin I fuck can't hold on much longer you feel too good. You're squeezing so tight." He cries but you can tell he's holding off.  
"Fuck Asahi just fill me please … fuck I want youto fill me!." Yoh moan loudly as he begins to buck up against you.  
"Fuck Y/N Pumpkim fuck fill you so much make you Gnyaa round with my seed ah fuck hot. Love you." He screams as he unloads into you with ferocity. Feeling him coat your insides with cum as you ride him through his pleasure sets you off and you can feel yourself convulse yet relax at the same time around him. You're cunt was milking every last drop from him. You collapse on his heaving chest, you are both glistening in perspiration. His cock is softening but remains inside of you. His length even when soft is still impressive.   
"How was it Asahi?"  
"Wow it was just wow…" He says as holds you close. "When you clenched really hard at the end did you?"  
"Yea I did… also umm I heard what you said before you finished."  
"I mean it I love you… I never stopped loving you… you don't have to say it back!"   
"I was just going to say you had a breeding kink because of the 'round' comment…. but I love you to … I think a part of me never stopped loving you."


	21. Pretend bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little story of you falling for Asahi who you ask to be your pretend to be your bf when meeting up with an ex. Despite his gruff appearance you find yourself daydreaming about him. 
> 
> I don't know I struggled writing anything recently. I have been writing this one using two versions with two characters at the same time... so you may see a similar story with my MHA oneshots as well.  
> Tw - rather vanilla really, maybe breeding/cumplay, Asahi has a slight service dom vibe

“Um excuse me… will you help me?” You ask the intimidating stranger in front of you.  
“Oh what? I umm guess yes…” He stammers in a nervous tone.  
“Can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”  
“WHAT??” He jumps back as if he had caught on fire.  
“For like fifteen minutes… I’m meeting my ex to return some of his things.” You gesture to the small suitcase next to you before you blurt out. “… and you look umm you look tough…”  
“Oh but I’m not… These are my workout clothes usually I don’t look so gruff.... I'm sorry maybe I can call one of my friends to help you?”  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to insult you but please!!!” You plead before your voice goes soft. “I don’t want to see him alone…”  
Something about the tone in your voice is just making him melt.  
“Oh ok I guess I can’t say no… so is your ex a muscular type guy?”  
“Not particularly he’s coming now see in the yellow hoodie.” You say as you stand close to the stranger you’ve roped into helping you.  
“Y/n why didn’t you answer your phone?” Your ex abruptly addresses you. Your mind is swirling for a second as you realise… you did not think out this plan at all.  
“Oh sorry that is my fault… I dropped my water bottle.” Asahi answers for you while holding up the bottle. Your ex looks at him and squints assessing the tall man. “Oh how rude of me I am Y/n’s boyfriend Azumane Asa-”  
You sigh that he was observant and picked up on your name. Your ex just snorted.  
“YEa right… She’s lucky to trick one fool to date her but two as if…”He laughs before looking right at you. “Y/n I wanted to talk to you alone.”  
He goes to grab you arm but you step behind Asahi a bit while unknowingly flinching away from his arm. Asahi steps over so shield you more from his arm.  
“I don’t think she wants to talk to you alone.”  
“You can drop the act mate…. What did she pay an actor? You are acting all chivalrous but you look like some delinquent who would sniff paint and harass old ladies.”  
“I am not an actor… Y/n is my partner… she doesn’t want to be alone with you.”  
“Y/n stop hiding behind this idiot!” Your ex yells at you just ignoring Asahi now.  
“Um he’s right… I don’t want to be alone with you, I just want to return your things…” You timidly say as you push the suitcase towards him.  
“What you can’t be serious… You little slut we’ve only been broken up for like five months…” He seethes before turning to look up at Asahi. “You two don’t belong together… look at you two…”  
“I don’t see anything wrong… I mean our style is different but I don’t see how that means anything.”  
“Fuck like dealing with a circus today… Y/n I’ll talk to you later … I’ll swing by your house at night, when you are alone.”  
“Are you threatening her?” Asahi says as he stands up straight at his full height he towers over your ex. The tone of his voice is calm but dangerous. “You should leave now… and leave us alone… Y/n won't be alone tomorrow when you “drop by” since I will be there. So you better just say what you have to say now and leave.”  
Your ex mumbles some insult towards you before he stalks off. When he is out of eyesight Asahi takes a deep breath and slumps a bit as he exhales.  
“OH geese that was nerve wracking!” He sighs before turning to you. “Are you ok?”  
“Um yea I am I think.” You answer unsure yourself as you wring your hands together.  
“Um, did you want to go to a café and get a warm drink? You seem very … anxious” He says his brows furrowed in concern.  
“Um actually yea that would be good.” You admit with a weak smile. Asahi leads the way to a café nearby. He is always close but is respectful and doesn’t touch you. Once you both receive your drinks he looks down pensively into his cup.  
“Do you think he’s going to turn up at your house?”  
“I don't think so…”  
“I know we just met and I shouldn't tell you what to do with your life but… I don’t think you should be alone tonight. Do you have family you could stay with or a close friend you can stay with?”  
“Ummm yes I should...” You lie.  
“I see…that's good.” Asahi is quiet for a bit before looking up at you with concerned eyes. “Oh I didn’t introduce myself before A...”  
“Azumanr…I picked it up before... It's nice to meet you. I’m Y/n.”  
“It's nice to meet you Y/n, just Asahi is fine. If you ever need help with anything let me know.” He says as he hands you a piece of paper with his number quickly written on it. He smiles at you before he heads off on his way. 

When you wake up the next day you are in a great mood and have no idea why. It definitely has nothing to do with the tall long haired man you met yesterday. You smile as you look at his contact in your phone. Despite his bad boy appearance he was really nice, sweet and respectful … _and hot so hot_ You shake your head to get the thoughts out of your head. You didn’t need a boyfriend… plus you’re a bad judge of character just look at your last choice in partner. You have silly daydreams of him throughout the day. You aren’t trying to actively think of him, but your mind just wanders. You skipping on air at work and all the way home. You see a little bouquet of flowers at your door and you basically squeak thinking it was from Asahi, despite the fact that he has no idea where you live. You grab them and rush inside your apartment, your thoughts are full of dreams and fantasies. You open the card and a photo falls out onto the table. You read the back and turn it over and your face pales. Your face drops. You just grab your phone and ring your new knight in shining armor.  
“Asahi it's me Y/n.” You mumble softly. “Do you mind coming over… please…I uhh yeah… ok. Ok I will.”  
You hang up the phone and text him your address before locking the deadbolt on your front door. You lean against the wall sliding down to the ground. Your thoughts are swirling and you become enveloped in your thoughts. You don’t notice when there is loud talking outside your door. You also don’t notice the knocking which turns to banging against your door or your name being called. Only the sound of broken glass breaks your concentration. Your eyes look up fearfully at the window but you relax when you see the long haired man struggling to climb though the window which was too small for his body.  
“Asahi!”  
“Y/n help please I’m stuck…” He says helplessly. You help him out of the window and go open the front door for him. To your surprise he hugs you, you almost melt into his body as his arms wrap around you. “I’m glad you are ok… I was worried about you. ”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” You notice at this point he wasn’t wearing a shirt, it was wrapped around his hand. “Are you hurt?”  
“Oh no this was just to protect my hand from …” He looks over at your window and blushes. “Oh no I’m sorry about that… You weren’t responding and I panicked… I can pay for the repairs.”  
You also noticed he had a duffle bag with him.  
“Are you staying over?”  
“It's my gym stuff … Is it ok if I stay at your house for a bit… I know it's very forward for me to ask but… I’ll leave just after midnight. If I go now… I’m going to worry about what might happen. I don’t want to watch the news tomorrow night and feel guilty knowing I could have done more.” He says as he wanders over to the table which had the flowers and card. He looks at the card and the photo and drops it as if it would scald him before looking at your outfit closely. “This photo was from this morning?”  
“Yeah…”  
“He’s such a creep.” He looks over at you and blushes. “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that about your ex partner.”  
“It's ok, the photo is creepy... “ You say as you watch him unwrap his hand you notice his knuckles look red and slightly grazed. “Was that from the window?”  
“Err no it wasn’t…” He says averting eye contact from you. “I am not a violent person… not at all… but he was behaving like… like a cad!... You didn’t hear us tousle outside did you?”  
“No I was having a slight internal crisis.”  
“Oh good… I mean not good about the crisis. Good you didn’t hear the violence…” He says with a sigh of relief.  
“Did you get hurt anywhere else??”  
“No but I must admit I stink… I ran all the way here… can I use your shower?”

 _FUCK FUCK how did you get yourself into this mess… the hot basically stranger is in your bathtub and your only thoughts are … should I sleep with him to say thank you…. But it's ok right I mean he is nice and he helped you twice… it's only natural to sleep with him. Just a thank you fuck…. That’s it, don't overthink it._  
You open the door and barge in. He looks shocked and frantically grabs his washcloth trying to hide his private region… honestly the cloth isn’t doing much to help if anything it's highlighting the area more.  
“Will you sleep with me?” Your voice wavers as you say it.  
“WHAT!?” His eyebrows knit with confusion with your requests.  
“As a thank you for helping me… you could … err use me sexually.” Your voice shakes even more now. Asahi gets out of the tub and grabs a towel. He wraps it around his hips but his body is still dripping wet. He walks over to you and cups your cheeks making you look up at him.  
“Why would I ‘use’ you… I don’t like using people…” He questions you. “You seem frightened, you’re trembling...”  
“N-no I’m not!” You try to protest. “I … this is what … I …”  
“Is this what you were conditioned to do?” He questions not letting you finish your sentence.  
“What? N-no I just…Isn’t this what I’m meant to do?”  
He picks you up and seats you on the counter before awkwardly bending his knees so he’s eye level with you.  
“No it isn’t … I think you’re very cute, no ...breathtaking is a better description but I don’t want you to have obligation sex with me… You aren’t obligated to…” He stands up straight and opens the door. “So please exit the bathroom before I become too weak willed… Just order us some food for dinner ok? Dinner is thank you enough.”

He’s in there for a bit while you order food and track it on your phone. You hear the hairdryer going as well. You guess even guys didn’t enjoy the drowned rat hair look. The delivery driver drops off your order and you begin laying all the food on the coffee table. You over ordered… you didn’t know what kind of food he liked so you tried to order a variety of food. He walks out in his tracksuit and black t-shirt, his hair loose around his shoulders. He looks very relaxed and bitable _No stop having thoughts like that he’s already turned you down._  
“Wow a feast! Good thing you ordered a lot. I'm starving.” He says as he sits on the floor cross legged. He passes you a bowl and pair of chopsticks before he begins eating with gusto. You just smile as you watch him eat. “Aren’t you eating?”  
“I will once you’re done. I’ll eat what you don’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Um I don’t know... habit?”  
“What if I eat everything?”  
“I … guess I’d find something else to eat...or be hungry.”  
“If I’m getting a glimpse into your previous relationship I must admit… I don’t like it…” He says with a slight scowl as he picks up your bowl and begins piling it with a variety of foods. “Please eat this ok?”  
You nod and begin eating in silence. It's awkward and he breaks the silence.  
“Are you upset?”  
“Um no I just I don’t know… I don’t know…” You feel your eyes well with tears. “I don’t even know why I’m behaving like this I’m confused…”  
You feel his arms around your waist and he pulls you onto his lap. “Hey it’s ok shh it's fine… just it's fine… cry it out.”  
He rubs your back until you calm down. He leans in a bit and whispers in your ear.  
“Feeling better?”  
His hot breath in your ear gives you a shiver. You turn your head and press your lips against his. He pulls back with a conflicted face.  
“NO! Y/n you don’t have to do this.”  
“But I think I want to… you make me shiver like a good shiver… and I’ve been daydreaming about you all day...”  
“Really? I have never met a woman who daydreams about me… What exactly did you daydream of?”  
“Umm your face…. Your lips and your hands… They are so big and strong but gentle at the same time.” You say as you try to wiggle off his lap but he holds you still.  
“What did my hands do?” He says as he ghosts his hands over your sides.  
“Um touch me all over… in my dreams it felt like a pleasurable buzz.”  
“Princess, you want me to touch you?”  
“Yes. Please touch me… I want you to.” You breathe heavily. His hands run up and down your thighs in a teasing manner before running along the crease where you crotch meets your thighs. He plays with the edge of your panties and you cannot thank yourself enough for having the foresight to wear a dress today. His large fingers begin stroking along your slit over your underwear slowly. His touch feels hot and makes you clench instinctively. You squirm in his lap for some reasoning trying to escape the nice feeling he was giving you.  
“Is my little princess so sensitive? We haven't even had skin to skin contact yet.”  
“Ah yes I’ve never had someone touch me like this.”  
“Wait what? Did you not have sex before… but before in the bathroom…”  
“No I’ve had sex with my ex I haven’t err you know been touched like this by another person before.”  
“Oh baby it's ok I will look after you. I aim to please.” He says as his hands push aside your panties with ease. His fingers tease your entrance while he rubs his palm against your clit. “You’re so wet already.”  
He bites your earlobe as he inserts a finger inside your entrance. His fingers are long and hit somewhere inside you that makes you jump. “You ok?”  
“Ah yes just so long compared to mine…Please keep going. It feels good.” You whimper under his touch. He nods and kisses and bites your neck softly as he continues pleasuring you with his fingers. Forcing small whimpers from your mouth, it felt so good you were about to cry… again.  
“Your sounds are making me so hard.” He says as he grinds his hips against your ass. “You feel it?”  
You nod as you feel the noticeable stiffness against your ass. He pulls his cock out of his sweats and grinds it against your ass while he continues to finger you. He takes a second finger and inserts it as well, you’re so wet it goes in with ease. This time he is curling both of them hitting your g spot making you moan and jerk your hips forward a bit towards his hand.  
“Are you fond of these panties?”  
You shake your head in confusion but your mouth is left agape when he tears them off you in a swift motion. You feel his throbbing member against your ass and you grind back against it making him hiss.  
“MMM Princess you have me going crazy Fuck I can’t believe I’m still so hard… I had to jack off in the bathroom just before … your proposition and how cute you look was just too much…” He growls into your ear as he continues fingering you. The tips of his fingers pressing against a particularly sensitive sport which was making you silent scream “No no no silence make noise if you want to. I like hearing it. I like knowing how good I make you feel. I want you to cum on my fingers.”  
“Huh?”  
“I need you to cum for me. I want to feel you squeeze and drench my fingers. Please Princess can you do that for me?” He says as he takes his fingers out of your cunt and rubs the slick coated fingers against your clit which make you feel like you received a pleasurable shock.  
“Ahh yess I nghh want it so bad.” You mumble but you whimper missing the fullness of his fingers inside you. He senses your needs immaculately and inserts both fingers in slowly again making you moan. His fingers probe your walls finding that sensitive spot quickly. He makes his fingers rub over the area every time he strokes your insides. You feel like you are gasping for air, it's as if all the oxygen in the room has disappeared and it is getting harder to breath now. You scream as if it was a primal need, as you feel something inside you snap as you clench down hard on his fingers as if your body was afraid he would leave. He stops pumping his fingers inside you instead just rubbing circular motions against your wall softly while he whispers encouragement into our ear. “Good girl doing so good, that's right just let it all out. You look so hot cumming all over my fingers.”  
He removes his fingers once you stop convulsing and licks one of them. “You taste so good.”  
“Do I?”  
“Mhmm” He says as he holds up his fingers to your mouth and you hesitate before you part your lips and suck on them. “See you taste good right?”  
You just nod not really sure what to do except suck and lick it fingers as if you were giving head. He groans as he readjusts his cock so it's sliding against your slit. “I’m not putting it until you want me to, I just want to feel closer to you.”  
He thrusts back and forth and you feel the length of his shaft against your labia. You see the head of his cock jut out and just teasingly rub against your clit. He is groaning in your ear as you continue sucking on his fingers. You suck a bit to eagerly and gag slightly.  
“Oh sweety don’t overdo it ok? Your mouth feels nice though so please don’t stop either.”  
His cock slides smoothly against you as your slick coats him. You whimper everytime you feel his cock head brush up against your clit. You had a burning ache inside you and as nice as this felt you needed more.  
“Please I need more.” You gurgle around his fingers. He nods and moves both his hands to your hips and lifts you up a bit before pulling you down slowly on his cock. It looked big before but as its filling you, you realise it's far larger than you anticipated. Your mouth hangs open as you stretch to accommodate him. “Stop please.”  
“Am I hurting you? I can take it out, it's fine.” He says with concern.  
“No it doesn’t hurt it's just a lot and I don’t think I can take any more… sorry” You mumble. He responds by just kissing along your shoulders.  
“No its ok… You feel so good though.” He says as he rocks slowly inside you. “Ah its like your insides are hugging my cock so tightly...fuck your gonna make me embarrass myself if you keep squeezing me so tight.”  
“Mmm you feel so big inside me.” You mummer in pleasure. “Can we change positions though?”  
“Does this feel bad for you?”  
“No I just want to hug you when we do it….” You admit bashfully. You squeak as he expertly flips you onto your back on the floor.  
“Did you want me to carry you to the bedroom?” He says as he grinds his cock against your lips trying to rut into you. You shake your head as you shift your hips trying to help him find his mark which he does suddenly and you both groan as he fills you. “Jesus you feel amazing. Tell me if it doesn’t feel good, ok? I want you to feel good.”  
He draws back slowly and impales you with his shaft again emitting a low groan as he does. When he feels you relax he begins fucking into you with long slow thrusts. You wrap your arms and legs around him tightly just wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. The fact your clinging onto him drives him on as he begins fucking harder into you. His hips snapping into you at a brisk pack. You moan and cry out his name over and over as your sensitive sex is getting stimulating by his thick cock.  
“Fuck yes Princess just yell me name fuck your squeezing so tightly baby c’mon fuck just squeeze me milk me fucking cum on my cock I want you to feel good again.”  
“Ugh so good already.” You manage to get out between moans. “Fuck fuck mee more please keep going.”  
“AH fuck Y/n I’m gonna keep going until you cum ok then can I fill you please? I want to fill you so badly.” He says as his hands hold your hips down as if steadying you so he can ram into you deeper and harder.  
“FUCK YES anything just keep fucking me.” You groan in pleasure. You are both so entranced by the fucking that you don’t even realise he is balls deep now sheathing himself entirely inside you. Honestly he doesn’t even know himself as he can think about is fucking you into the ground as he kisses your lips. Your screams are muffled by his mouth on yours, his tongue exploring your mouth. You feel like you're falling despite being on the floor, you scream his name loudly as you cum around his cock. You feel like you're trembling all over uncontrollably, the trembles seem to be emitting some kind of pleasure throughout your body before you begin to relax.  
“OH FUCK Y/N fuck soo good fuck can’t GAH FUCK Cum.” He doesn’t even finish his sentence as he thrusts into you filling you with his seed. He is panting loudly on top of you he is thoroughly spent. “Princess did you enjoy that?”  
“Uh huh” You answer with a nod.  
“Will you let me make you happy everyday in the foreseeable future?”  
“Like in bed?”  
“No like in life… but yes in bed would be nice too because your floors are killing my knees” He groans as he rolls off you to lay on his side. His hand though stays intertwined with yours the entire time. “Or I need to find those old knee pads from high school.”


	22. Rings Kuroox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kuroo today. Slightly different vibe since you are both a bit older and this is both of yours second marriage. Kuroo has a case of baby fever though and is feeling slightly usually vulnerable as well. 
> 
> tw- widow references, breeding, smut is pretty vanilla, little bit of angst.

“Damn damn I’m running late!” You yell at Kuroo as you grab you to go coffee.  
“Food Shortcake eat breakfast…. You can’t conquer the world without it.”  
You lean over his plate and take a few bites of his toast and a piece of bacon.  
“That isn’t a proper breakfast.”  
You just grab an apple from the basket and flash him a cheeky smile before kissing his chin. You could only ever reach his chin unless you wore heels.  
“Now it is carbs, protein and fiber. I'm good. See you when I get home. Love you!” You call out as you grab the keys and dash. Kuroo is still seated at the breakfast bench and shakes his head as he continues eating his breakfast. He had an unexpected day off today, something about a meeting and everyone not involved was given the day off he didn’t pay attention he just was so happy to have the day off. Initially he thought he’d catch up with friends but he forgot they were all in their mid thirties now… jobs… families… stuff like that… He looks over at the wedding photo of the both of you and he secretly wishes there was another photo of you two with a baby. You didn’t seem ready yet though and he didn’t want to be a dick about it. He likes teasing you not making you feel like shit. Plus he knew you weren’t against a family just not ready yet. He began straightening things around the house. He thought he might surprise you with a super clean house today. He grabbed the vacuum and began doing the floors. You had both been slack recently with work piling up for both of you. You worked at the same company but in different departments so you rarely bumped into each other… you used to work in HR that's when he first saw you. 

You came to do a presentation on workplace harassment. It was always the same presentation every year but he was enthralled when he saw you do the representation. He loves how your nose wrinkled when it came to an especially cringy part of the presentation. You were so short compared to him he found it adorable. He thought you hit it off; you laughed at all his jokes and the flirting was definitely mutual. He thought he’d ask you out once he got to know you a bit better but then you got transferred to Osaka. He definitely had a spark with you but didn’t think it was smart to start a new relationship where you could rarely see each other. When he heard rumours of you returning to Tokyo a few years later he was elated he could just pick things up where they left off. You would be his in no time…. But his plans were squashed, you came back… but not alone with a husband…. The worst part was you looked so happy… like the happiest fucking couple in the world. You still were friendly with him teasing him about his bachelor lifestyle. Even your husband was a nice guy. He tried to move on, he even was briefly married but he always longed for you. He wished no he prayed for you to become single again. He longed for it so badly until it happened and you were left broken. Kuroo felt so guilty he wanted this... he wished for the lucky bastard to disappear and then he did… struck by a drunk driver. He felt so guilty he avoided you like the plague for a year, until Kenma hit him over the head with a rolled up magazine calling him an idiot. He owed his current happiness to Kenma's small act of violence. 

His thoughts are cut by the sound of something metallic in the vacuum head. He turns it off to investigate. He fishes out the necklace you always wear… the one with your first set of wedding rings. He doesn't know why it irritates him so much when he sees them. Sometimes he catches you just fiddling with them, looking at them sadly or trying to hide a few tears. It makes me irrationally jealous…. He is literally jealous of a dead man… Your first true love… like he could compete with that. Fuck he'd always be second place to his memory… You never said anything of the sorts but he'd catch you looking at the rings and he knew. He clasp them in his hand tightly tempted to just throw them out the window. Instead he puts them in the safe. The clasp must be broken on the necklace because you never forgot to wear it.  
When you get home the house smells delicious. You kick off your shoes and skip up to your husband and hug him from behind.  
"How was work Shortcake?"  
"Meh normal… did you enjoy your day off?" You say as you hop up on the countertop.  
"Yea I just did stuff around the house." He says as he turns around holding a spoon with some of the stew he was making he steps forward and nestles between your legs and offers you the spoon to taste.  
"Is it creamy enough?" He says in an almost sultry, suggestive voice. It should be illegal how good he looks, why does he look so hot when he’s wearing the frilly apron you got him as a joke.  
"Mmm yea." Is all you can manage to say as you feel your body heating up. It's as if he can tell because he steps away and cocks his head smiling. "Good because I used a new recipe. So get washed up and we will eat soon."  
"Fucking tease." He hears your mumble as you head towards the bedroom.  
He sets the table and waits for you idly just playing a game on his phone. When he looks up he's realised it's been over forty minutes you never took this long. He heads to the bedroom and sees you in your towel frantically crawling on the ground. You look visibly upset.  
"Chibi chan what's wrong?"  
"I can't find it. I put it on today but I can't find it now…" You fret as you gesture to your neck. You're expecting Kuroo to help you but he sits on the bed and sighs.  
"Am I not enough?" His voice sounds exhausted  
"Huh?" You stand up and face him; he never sounds so serious. "Tetsuro ? What are you talking about?"  
"You cling onto those rings as if … nothing… it's nothing."  
"No tell me?"  
"As if I'm not enough for you… like I'm a second place prize." His voice taking on a defeated tone you have never heard before.  
You walk over standing in front of him hugging his head into your chest. "I don't think that. At all I love you so much you are not a consolation prize."  
"Really … so when I see you longingly staring at those rings eyes full of sadness. I'm not meant to think my wife wants her first husband more then me."  
'You have an ex wife I don't th-"  
"That's different, we divorced. Your first husband died!" He cuts you off his voice raised in irritation.  
"Ok true … it is different. You both have a place in my heart. An equal place...I'm not looking at my rings because I'm longing for him…"  
"Then what's with that sad face when you look at them." Kuroo raises his voice slightly.  
"GUILT!" You scream at him with tears in your eyes.  
"Guilt? That you remarried?"  
"No guilt that he died!" The anguish in your voice is strong and his face softens as he pulls you into his lap. He wipes the tears away and presses his forehead against yours.  
"C'mon talk to me Shortcake. What wrong?"  
"It's my fault he died."  
"No it was a drink driver."  
"He was out because I didn't like the ice cream we had at home… he went to the convenience store to get me ice cream I like. When he took so long I was irritated." You ugly cry into his neck. “Sometimes I wish I just went to buy the ice cream myself… It would have been better if I got hit by the car.”  
“Don’t say that… I don’t want you to think like that.” Kuroo says as his grip tightens around you.”He wouldn’t want you to think like that either...It wasn’t your fault… it wasn’t anyone's fault… Actually the drunk driver is very much at fault. The rings are in the safe ok? I found your necklace on the floor while I was cleaning.”  
“Oh I didn’t notice…Thank you.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah but I’m also tired…”  
Your husband picks you up and tucks you into bed.  
“I’ll bring us dinner in bed ok? Put on something you want to watch… not Boruto though it drives me insane…” He says as he ducks out of the room. You end up falling asleep halfway through an episode of Naruto since Kuroo thinks it is a far superior show. 

When you wake up it's sunny like it's sunny… what time was it? You look at the clock and jerk up. It's 10am you're late for work oh God you're so late for work.  
“Calm down Shortcake I told them we needed today off …. We both have a ‘cold’.” Kuroo says as he fake coughs beside you. He seems to have woken up a while ago since he doesn’t look disheveled. He puts down his phone and grabs your waist pulling you in for a cuddle. “Are you feeling better today?”  
“Um yea… Sorry I went a bit… umm overdramatic last night.”  
“No don’t apologize I was going to apologize… I don’t know if I was in a weird mood all day.. I know it's not normal but I think I have baby fever?” He admits… “Stupid right? I just see all the other guys doing dad stuff and I want to do that too… like the solar system models, helping them with homework, going to cheer them on at sports I want to do all that stuff.”  
“Kuroo I didn’t know.”  
“No? Maybe I didn't say it explicitly... I just thought you weren’t ready… then I began to think it's because you didn’t want kids with me.” He admits with a smile trying to hide his insecurities.  
“You never asked me you know….”  
“What?”  
“Kuroo Tetsuro will you have a baby with me?”  
“What?”  
“KUROO stop sounding stupid and say yes.”  
“Um Yes.” He is still slightly confused by how this conversation was progressing. He was even more surprised when you straddled his lap. “Oh you mean right now? Are you ovulating?”  
You give him a playful bonk on his head.  
“You’re such a dork… I have no idea but I did forget my pill yesterday… plus don’t we need to practice…” You say as you kiss his neck.  
“Oh yes practice is very important…” He mumbles in agreeance as he bites your ear. His hands pulling off one of his old button up shifts you liked sleeping in. “Why are you always wearing such tempting clothing? My little temptress.”  
His comments make you blush which seems to encourage him greatly. He grabs your hips and begins grinding his erection against your crotch. The feeling makes you shudder as you hold him close, rolling your hips into his hardness.  
“You won't say that when I’m the size of a whale…” You tease before you kiss his lips.  
“Yes I will. I literally fantasize about how hot you would look pregnant… with such a nice round belly… everyone knowing you are mine in every sense. Oh the boobs are well! I am ready for you to suffocate me in your pregnancy boobs.”  
“You’re such a pervert…” You laugh as your hand trails down his stomach and under his sweatpants. You give his hard cock a few strokes before you free it from the confines of his pants. You trail your fingertips over the sensitive head of his penis making him groan. You wiggle down and decide to not tease him but instead just part your lips and take as much of his cock in your mouth as possible. You push down until you gag on his cock before pulling back and begin just bobbing up and on his shaft. Your drool coating his shaft and running down to his balls.  
“FUck if you think thats perverted don’t look at my browser history.” He says shakily before he moans. “FUCK Shortcake your mouth feels so hot.. GOD damn just going straight for it … ahh no teasing today.”  
You mumble something but he can’t understand what it is when your mouth is full. You feel his hand at the back of your head grasping at your hair but he doesn’t push you down. He just wants you to do as you please with him.  
“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” He says as he throws his head back in pleasure. You say thank you by deepthroating his cock, gagging and drooling all over it. “FUCK baby don’t do that you’re going to make me cum…”  
You respond by just reaching up and massaging his balls which are now covered in your drool. You feel his grip on your hair tighter and he pulls you back so just the tip of his cock is in your mouth.  
“No, we are not wasting the impregnation juice.” He says as he pulls his cock out of your mouth with a bob. He smacks it gently against your cheek. “Don’t pout.”  
“Fine!” You retort as you quickly straddle him. You pull your panties aside and line him up with entrance as you slide down quickly. Humming in pleasure as you feel him stretch you.  
“SHORTCAKE FUCK! I didn’t even get to play with you yet…” He hisses as he feels you envelope his cock.  
“I think I’m pretty wet already… plus I just want your cock in me so bad.” You say as you roll your hips in a circular motion, biting your bottom lip and letting out a small pleasurable sigh as his cock rubs against all the sensitive spots inside you.  
“Fuck your soo impatient… ngh feel soo good and soo wet…Did talking about making a baby get my little wife all worked up?” He teases you while groaning in pleasure. You respond by riding him and placing his hands on your hips. He understands exactly what you want and pulls you down hard onto him every time making you almost shriek loudly in pleasure.  
“Fuck Shortcake not so loud the nieghbours will think I’m murdering you.” He hooks his leg around your calf and flips you over so you are underneath him. He must have practiced this move before because he managed to do it while staying inside you. You are about to frown at him but he begins kissing you senseless. “Mmm much quieter.”  
He begins thrusting into you slowly but deeply making you moan into his mouth. You cling onto his body tightly just filled with need to have him close to you.  
“Fuck how is it all of your body parts are clingy tooo me soo fucking tightly.” He says as he thrusts deep into you. “Shortcake fuck want to be closer to you.”  
He grabs your legs and pushes them back against your body, you were always surprisingly flexible and he loved that he could fold your legs back like a lawn chair so your feet touched the mattress by your head. He pants as he ruts frantically into you, you groan from the way his cock was rubbing your insides.  
“FUCK ahh feels soo good.” You moan before he kisses you his tongue frantically searching for yours. He relaxes his grip on your leg so you don’t resemble a pretzel, his hips snapping into you at a grueling pace.  
“FUCK Shortcake I better cum in you like this they don’t call it a mating press for no reason.” He says as he thrusts deeply bottoming out against your cervix. “FUCK gonna fucking bath your womb in my seed fuck you want that?”  
“FUck yess fill mee please fuck a baby into me.” You cry out as you feel yourself clench on his pulsing member.  
"Fuck yess mommy your close aren't you ? Fuck so am I fuck C'mon cum for me Shortcake… fucking milk my cock. Let me fucking make you "  
"Testru ahh fuck yess." You scream as your body clenches all over. You almost feel like you are experiencing too much pleasure and dig your nails into his biceps to cope.  
"Holy fuck Shortcake fuck cumming." He grunts loudly into ear as he rams his cock deep inside you before coating your cervix in his cum. You can feel his cock pulsing inside you having a stronger then usual orgasm. When you feel the pulsing stop you try to wiggle from out underneath him. He puts his arms around your waist while he turns onto his side, keeping you connected.  
"Kuroo you breeding maniac let me go."  
"Nuhuh can't let anything drip out." He teases you. He strokes your face and notices the specs of blood on his biceps from you clawing at him. He laughs as he kisses your nose "Chibi chan so rough you damaged the merchandise!"  
You roll your eyes at him.  
"Seriously though I can't wait to start a family with you maybe two or three mini Tetsuro’s running around."  
"Oh God no one regular Kuroo is enough!"


	23. Prim and proper ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends are always teasing you for having such a 'innocent' husband`. Even going as far as saying that the child you had must have been a miraculous conception. Oh how wrong they are. 
> 
> tw- dom-ish Asahi, exhibitionism, public stuff, chikan/train, cock warming, daddy kink, size kink .... also you get scolded as well

“Bull fucking shit Y/n!” Your friend yells at you her drink swaying in her hand. Somehow dinner turned into drinks which turned into notes on their respective partners and sex.  
“I swear he is” You reply back quietly, slightly embarrassed by how loud she was.   
“Oh Baby it's ok” Your best friend comforts you as she pets your head. “We know Asahi is a sweet angel… I mean he literally looks like Jesus… We think your child was conceived via miraculous conception at times....”  
“No I swear he isn’t an innocent bean I swear!”  
“It's ok really, please stop.” Your fried says between caucus laughter.   
“BUT HE DOES” You say getting rather irritated. You hated sex chat they always teased you and how you led an essentially virginal life   
“MMm what do you do with the lights on?”  
“Fuck off all of you!” You blurt out angrily. You probably were overreacting but the alcohol was making you more explosive.   
“Pumpkin that isn’t a nice thing to say to your friends.” You hear your husband’s voice behind you. You turn around pouting.  
“Well they aren’t nice!” When you turn back to them they are all acting like normal friendly selves, asking Asahi if he wanted something to eat or drink… asking him about his work and to see photos from fashion week. You just rolled your eyes at them as you sipped your drink sullenly. If your mother hadn’t offered to babysit your little girl you would have insisted that you leave.  
“Pumpkin we better leave. I don’t like that your mum takes the train home at night....” Asahi tells you as he grabs your coat holding it up to help you into it.  
“OH BYEE ASAHI ! LOOK AFTER Y/N!”

You begin walking down the street. He grabs your hand and puts it into his coat pocket since your fingers are cold.   
“Why were you upset with your friends?”  
“Oh they were just … being annoying… they wouldn’t believe me.”  
“What about?”  
“Errr…” You look away before looking back at him… “About you.”  
“What about me?”  
“About bedroom stuff.” You say quickly before you grab your train pass and swipe it at the gate. He follows silently behind you.  
“Y/n your shivering let me grab us a hot drink it will be ten minutes until the train comes.” He says as if he is ignoring what you said. When he comes back he hugs you from behind enveloping you in his arms. He got a hot drink from the vending machine.  
“Hot soy milk since coffee would keep you awake.” He says as you take the can from his hand. He begins to kiss your neck softly. “So what Kinky stuff do you talk about?”  
“Well they talk about kinky stuff they do with their partners, and if I ever try to say stuff we do they always think I’m making it up to fit in.” You explain before you feel him biting the junction of your neck and shoulder firmly, you know it would leave a mark..  
“Do you care if they believe you or not?” He says as one of his hands sneak into your overcoat his hands caressing your breast slowly.   
“No it's just annoying… we are not boring sexless people..” You say softly as you feel your nipples harden. He rolls them in his fingers gently as he kisses your neck. “Asahi we’re in public.”  
“Noone is near us, it just looks like we’re hugging… Are you feeling shy Princess?”   
“MMmm i just don’t want to get into trouble.”   
“Oh we won’t baby it's fine.” His other hand caresses your stomach pulling you close against him. “Too bad your coat is so thick otherwise you’d feel my hard cock against your back. Tell me baby what stuff did you tell them?”  
“I said we did… kinky stuff as well… and that you were different in private… very naughty…”  
“Anything specific?”  
“Ummm that I call you Daddy and that you nnya…” You can’t concentrate with the bite marks he was leaving on your neck  
“Princess are you getting distracted? Continue telling me what you told them.”   
“Ahh that I call you Daddy and sometimes we dress up and ahh sometimes we do it in places that we might get caught.” You manage to get out before his hand cups your sex through you clothes. You weren’t expecting him to be so bold and you jump drenching yourself in the soy milk. You blush furiously partly from being touched so unexpectedly and partly from the spilt milk.  
“Baby you’ve made a mess of yourself… take off your jacket. You can snuggle with me inside mine. I have plenty of space.” He takes as he pulls your jacket off our shoulders, he folds it neatly and puts it away in your bag. He pulls you close so you feel the warmness of his body against you. He leans in and mummers in your ear “There you go princess you’re going to let Daddy look after you right?”  
“Ah yess D-daddy.” You whimper out.  
“Oh look it’s the train let's get on quickly there will be heating in there.” He says as he holds your hand leading you into the carriage. There are a few people onboard but overall it's pretty quiet. You both decide to stand on the far away side from most of the others near the doors. Asahi stands and leans against the door as he pulls you close to him. Your chest against his, his coat is open and envelopes most of your body. He leans down and kisses you softly before his hand grips your hips pulling you against him.  
“Feel that baby? Tell me what you feel.”  
“Ah Daddy’s hard cock…”  
“Where?”  
“Ah against my stomach.” You say as you blush it feels a bit indecent that it was poking your stomach but he was so much taller than you it couldn’t be helped.   
“Would my baby girl rather have it inside her stomach?”  
“Asahi!” You say shocked.  
“Nuh uh that's not my name right now.”  
“Daddy that's too naughty.”  
“I thought you wanted to be naughty… have a naughty story to tell your friends…” He says as he ruffles your hair innocently. “No one will see just my coat covers most of you. It will just look like we are hugging.”  
You are biting your lip contemplating before giving him a shy nod. He smiles at you affectionately and traces a finger along your jaw.  
“Ok baby pull out my cock first it would be too obvious if I did it.” He says as your trembling fingers begin to undo the fly of his pants. “Are you cold or excited? Your hands are shaking.”  
“Excited.” You say in a whispered tone as you pull out his erect member. You run your hand along it gently.   
“Ok now lift up the front of your sweater dress oh Wow you wore such tiny panties today and you are glistening…Did the thought of being naughty make you horny.” He says as he wraps his arms around you so it looks like a tight hug. “Pull them aside and jump on my cock baby…you can do it.”  
You nod as you get on your tiptoes; it's not quite enough height so he puts one arm around your waist and quickly lifts you up and pulls you down on his member quickly. Your eyes widen as you feel him stretch and fill you. He is large and usually he takes his time to prep you but not today it seems.   
“God damn Princess you feel amazing.” He groans as he kisses the top of your hair. “No no don't move. You’re just going to cock warm me for the ride ok? I’ll reward you later.”   
He keeps one arm around your waist keeping your steady. You were still on your tippy toes but you were getting tired and ended up normally which just sunk his cock deeper into you. It felt amazing but you just gasped quietly not wanting to draw attention to yourselves. The rest of the train ride was absolute torture every rock and bump of the train just made your pussy clench around his shaft. This was driving you crazy you needed so much more than this. You were so frustrated your hands were just grasping onto the front of his shirt, as if it was the only thing from keeping you sane. He leans down and whispers into your ear.  
“Good girl Pumpkin but our stop next you better put my cock away.”   
You whimper in protest but know unless you wish to be arrested it's best if you put everything in order. You get off the train holding hands walking to the apartment building you lived in. Asahi tended to keep his hair down now but you noticed he was tying it up as he was waiting for the elevator. It was pretty late now and it was quiet, you sigh since your mum would be angry you stayed out so late. Married with your own family but she still scolds you. The both step into the empty elevator and you press the button to the 15th floor where you live. As soon as those doors close Asahi picks you up and pushes you against the wall.   
“Get on my shoulders.” He says feverishly.  
“WHat?” You say slightly winded from being pushed against the wall  
“Princess put your thighs on my shoulder so I can taste you.”   
You hurriedly put you thighs on his shoulders and he buries his face into your panties. He begins licking and sucking your clit through the already damp fabric. The added friction of your underwear felt so sensual and good.  
“Fuck you taste good so wet.” He says as he pushes your panties aside with his nose. He devours your sex eagerly lapping up your wetness and teasing your clit with his tongue. Your hands grab his man bun and push his face into you sex wanting more. You are a whimpering mess and you want more, you want to cum so fast. The ding of your elevator ruins the moment though as Asahi lets you down. You stand there wobbling from the pleasure. You hear rustling behind you and feel his cock against your sex.  
“Asahi? But we’re on our floor.”  
“YEs and our apartment is the furthest away,,, lets see if we can finish before we get there… C’mon baby you walk first and take the lead.”  
“Oh ok” You say not knowing what he’s up to. Did he want a thigh job? As you step off the elevator you realise he doesn't want a thigh job very much, not a thigh job. His cock spears your sex from behind making you shudder and moan his name softly.   
“Mmmm no not what you call me during sex.”  
“Daddy so sudden. Fuck so nice.”  
“MM that's right baby just keep walking nice and slow and I’ll keep fucking my cock into you sound good?”  
“AH yes” You moan as you feel him thrust into you with each painstaking step. You put your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from being too loud, last thing you needed was the neighbours coming outside to see what all the commotion was about.   
“Fuck Pumpkin you feel amazing your insides are like memory foam cushions around my cock.” His voice rumbles into your ear, as he thrusts into you slow and deep. It was as if each thrust had a purpose and that purpose was to crash into your cervix making you clench around him. “Baby don’t squeeze so tight I won't last… I want us to cum together.”  
“Can’t help it feels good gnah naughty….” You choke out. Your hands reach out and touch the doorframe of your apartment. You fumble with your bag to find the keys you clutch them into your hand.  
“You decide you want me to stop now and you want me to finish now before we go inside… because once you unlock that door this stops.”  
“Finish me please.” You say in a hushed tone. Asahi needs no more encouragement and grabs your hips bending you over so you can lean against the door abit before he begins fucking wildly into you.   
“Fuck you’re such a dirty girl wanting to be fucked in the corridor… fuck even if you tell your friends this they wont believe you. I. Don’t. Think. Anyone. Would.” He says as he punctuates each word with his hips snapping into you. You are gripping the door frame so hard while you let out the quietest mewls of pleasure.   
“Asa-hi close… so close ... noise.” You whimper he nods and puts his large hand over your mouth muffling you as he continues fucking you. He bites and sucks on your earlobe as he thrusts a few more times before he begins filling you, his cum just coating your cervix.. The sound of his low moans and growls into your ear sets you off and you feel yourself get dizzy from the pleasure as you let go and fall into your release. You don’t realise you are moaning but Asahi keeps whispering for you to quiet. When your pleasure fades he pulls out which makes you whimper from the loss of the fullness.  
“I know Pumpkin, don't worry you just have a bath first and we will cuddle lots before bed ok?” He coos over you while straightening out your clothes. He grabs your jacket which you split a drink on and puts it on you and buttons it up. He even takes off his scarf and wraps it around your neck to hide the hickey. He kisses your forehead quickly. “There, pretty as a picture.”  
He picks the keys up off the floor and unlocks the front door. As soon as he turns the key you can hear your daughter running towards the front door. She runs and leaps into her dad's arms.   
“Pa pa … Mama!” She yells.   
“Hi little one did you miss us?”   
“Ya grandma wanted me to sleep but I wanted to wait for you.”  
He looks over to see your mum scowling at you.  
“Why are you home so late… too busy drinking with your friends? Look your so flushed from alcohol. Gah coming home drunk. How can you set such an-”   
Asahi interrupts her   
“Sorry mum the train was cancelled so we had to take a later one… You should just sleep over it so late now… We can all go get breakfast tomorrow and we can visit my work. I have some things you might like.”  
“Hmph Fine I guess. Come along poppet let your Mum and Dad get ready to bed.” You mum tells your daughter appeased by Asahi’s plans for tomorrow. The little girl takes her grandma’s hand and they head off to her room. You look up at Asahi and smile.   
“Thank you” You say softly.   
“No need to thank me Pumpkin its my job to look after you… Even if it means escaping your mum's wrath…” He says as he scoops you up with ease. He is holding you bridal style and presses his forehead against yours. “C’mon let’s go have a nice bath and cuddles ok? Maybe if you can be quiet we can go a round two as well.”


	24. Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of domestic life with your boyfriend Asahi and your daughter who seem to be thoroughly unimpressed with him. 
> 
> tw- smut wise very vanilla a bit of size kink. Other random Tw might be a bit of abandonment.

Asahi sighs as he gets to your house, he was feeling a bit exhausted and not sure if he could handle today. Not because of anything in particular he loves you and he is trying his hardest to fit in with your life. There was one problem though...:your daughter did not like him at all. He has never been so stressed out by a eight year old in his life. She was opinionated, had no filter and so much energy she could literally run rings around him. He let himself in with the key you gave him and could hear you on the phone. You were yelling angrily and crying as well. He hears you scream at your phone as you hang up and begin to sob. He walks up behind you and hugs you tightly.  
“Your ex?”  
“Mhmm.” You say as you relax in his embrace. “He had to cancel today.”  
“That's like the fourth time in a row.”  
“He doesn’t care anymore he has his ‘new family’. I know Aki will be so upset… and I said her dad would pick her up from school and take her for ice cream today after her school recital.”  
“It’s ok she will understand… Maybe we could do something together this afternoon, maybe a movie?... or maybe we can just take her to Disneyland tomorrow.”  
“Asahi you can’t keep using Disneyland as your answer for everything. She wont like you just because we take her to Disneyland like every three weeks.”  
“I know but she might not hate me if we did fun stuff together… my plan is not working.”  
“I have a meeting this afternoon I can’t skip out on it… I know Aki isn’t fond of you but could you go film the recital for me?” You say as you wipe your tears.  
“Of course Pumpkin. What time does it start?” He says as he kisses the top of your forehead while squeezing you tightly. 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE'S MY DAD?!” The grade schooler yells at the scary looking man.  
“I’m sorry he couldn’t make it Aki.” He blurted out quickly. He looks like he is afraid of the child's anger. “I filmed the entire thing to show your mum we can send you dad a copy as well.”  
“No he said he’d be here… he must not have come because you are here.” She accuses him.  
“No Aki your mum only asked me to come along last minute after he cancelled.”  
“No it's your fault he used to come and see me all the time… Then you turned up and he doesn’t want to come see me anymore!” She yells at him before throwing her bag at him and running off. Asahi catches the bag, staring dumbfounded by her outburst. He sighs and begins to walk in the general vicinity she ran off in hoping to find her. He eventually finds her sitting on the floor hugging her knees in the gym crying. He walks over slowly and sits down on the floor next to her.  
“You come to gloat.” She practically hisses through her tears. Asahi tugs at the collar of his shirt feeling attacked.  
“No, just keep you company.” He says trying to hide the nervous waver in his voice. He was also impressed by her vocabulary as well. He's never heard an eight year old use the word gloat before.  
“I really wanted to see the new baby…” Aki sniffs. Her face buried in her knees. “I wanted to see my new brother…”  
Asahi is tempted to reach out and pet her head to console her but decides not to. He also couldn't understand why she could be so accepting of her dad's new wife but not him.  
“Look I’m sorry if my presence in your mum's life makes your life difficult… I don’t mean to make your life worse… I just love your mum… like a lot.”  
“Yeah ok then…” Aki says with an eye roll.  
“I do … Why do you hate me? I mean you don’t hate your dad's new wife. ”  
“It's different.”  
“How so?”  
“The mothers that volunteer at the school… were talking about you… they said you couldn’t be serious about us… because who would want a divorcee with a kid.” She mumbled. “So you’re gonna end up leaving mum and she will be sad again.”  
“Bitches… NO! I mean umm not nice women… horrible petty women.” He says trying to embellish his sentiments to hide the fact he swore without thinking. “Aki… I’m not leaving your mum. I am very serious about her. They are just unkind people.”  
“Yea and ugly… one has a nose like a witch.”  
The comment for some reason made Asahi laugh.  
“Your dad... I don’t think he hates me… I don’t know if he has told you otherwise… I can try to hash things out with him if he has…”  
“No he hasn’t said anything…” She looks up at Asahi with tears in her eyes. “He just doesn’t want to see me.”  
Asahi could just feel his heart breaking for her and almost begins to cry in sympathy. He sniffs and looks away.  
“I don’t want to say this but then he is a fool.. Jerk… stupid face.” He awkwardly cusses out your ex. Aki giggled a bit.  
“So there's nothing wrong with me?”  
“No you're a good kid… Do you play sport Aki?”  
“Only PE classes.”  
“Ok let's try something.” Asahi says as he gets up off the floor heading to the storage locker to look for something. He comes back with a volleyball. “Have you ever played?”  
She shakes her head.  
“Ok it's easy. See, you are going to throw it with one hand and with the other you are gonna make a first and punch it over to the other side of the court…  
“There's no net…” Aki replies bluntly.  
“No that's fine this is just an exercise to help with any pent up feelings you might have…” He says as he passes her the ball. “Like imagine this ball is your dads or my head and yell at it as you hit it.”  
“Oh ok” Aki says unsure as Asahi jogs over to the other side of the court.  
“No stress just try it…Just channel all your frustrations into that ball.” He says reassuringly. He bends his knees a bit so he can return the ball if need be.  
“STUPID SHIT eating dead beat dad fucker!” She yells as she serves the ball towards Asahi. Asahi could have easily return the ball but his jaw drops at the colourful language he had just heard. He begins breathing deeply, getting anxious. _Oh God Y/n is going to kill me… this is my fault I told her to yell out her frustrations…I accidentally said a bad word before as well… how would I know it would turn her into a sailor_ He looks up at the school girl when he hears her running towards him. He looks like he’s about to pass out.  
“Where did you learn that kind of language? Was it me?” He says between taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
“OH my friend Bakugo Chan… she said she learnt it from her dad.” She replies nonchalantly. “Did I hit the ball right?”  
Asahi nods as he anxiously tugs on the neck of his sweater as if he can’t breath. He is both glad and horrified that another student used such bad language. “You actually did really well on the first attempt. You should try out for the team… Please don’t use that language in front of your mum. Do you feel better?”  
“Yeah heaps can we do another serve.” Aki beams with pride.  
“I’d love to but I think I’ll have a heart attack if I hear you swear again. C’mon let's head home. We can get takeout for dinner.”  
“It isn’t your home.” Aki points out. He sighs again for the n-th time today. He thought they were making progress.  
“I’d love for it to be my home as well… But I don’t want your home somewhere that isn't comfortable for you.”  
“It's not because you aren’t serious about my mum?”  
“GOD DAMMIT.” Asahi yells, losing his cool for once. “I am very serious about your mum. I'll show you something when we get to yours, ok?”  
When he gets to your house, you weren’t back from work yet, so he goes into the kitchen and opens the highest cupboard which only he can reach. He pulls out a tin of tea, opens it and pulls out a small velvet box. He opens it to show Aki.  
“See I am very serious about your mum…”  
“Why would you hide the ring here? Why not at your house?”  
“Because your mum would snoop at mine… Plus neither of you can reach his shelf and you mum hates this brand of tea… I had to pretend to like it just so I had an excuse to bring the tin here.”  
“So you’re going to be my new step dad…”  
“Yes but you don’t have to call me that… just whatever you’re good with, ok? Just please promise me one thing?”  
“What?”  
“Please don’t use bad language in front of your mum... she will blame me.”  
“Sounds like you’re scared of her.” Aki laughs as she grabs his phone to order her favourite takeout. 

When you get home you're exhausted, work just dragged on and that meeting ran so late. Aki was going to be so angry and feel so abandoned by both her parents today. You just drop your stuff on the floor as you kick off your heels. Your head perks up at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. You walk over quietly, not really believing you were hearing laughter. You stand in the doorway quietly and notice both your daughter and Asahi looking at her iPad.  
"No not there too … girly."  
"It's not girly… Fine you choose a place."  
"Disneyland!!"  
"I think so too but your mum says I always default there."  
"No it's good then I can come along and film it."  
This made your eyebrow raise as you stepped into the kitchen clearing your throat making your presence noticed.  
"Film what?"  
"I umm err the….umm" Your partners voice stammered  
"The fireworks display…. I wanted a clip of fireworks for media class." Your daughter explains with a smile.  
"Oh ok cool. I'm sorry I couldn't make it today."  
"Its cool … Umm can I sleep over at Saiya's house?" She asks sweetly.  
"What did her parents say?"  
"That I could." She says as she picks up the backpack she already packed. She lucked out that her best friend lived next door.  
"I guess you've already made up your mind. Just be good !"  
"Always Bye mum! Bye Asahi." She says as she runs out the door.  
You turn to Asahi with your jaw dropped.  
"She called you by your actual name.. and not Man bun… is she possessed?"  
Asahi chuckles warmly and kisses your forehead.  
"We had a chat.. she doesn't hate me anymore."  
"Mmm I noticed … it was kind of weirdly attractive how you were good with a kids…" You admit with a laugh. Asahi bites his lower lip before he puts his hand around your waist and lifts you up to sit on the kitchen counter. He wedges himself between your legs and trails small kisses along your jaw.  
"Hmm most people have a Daddy kink but I think that's taking it too far." He jokes  
"Asahi! I do not! I just I don't know it feels like we are a cohesive family… it's nice."  
"Mmmm I like that too." He says as his hands wrap around your butt and lifts you up.  
"What's gotten into you!" You pout, as your legs wrap around his waist.  
"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood." He says as he begins carrying you to bed. "Unless you're too tired."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Good." He says as he bites your collar bone gently as he lays you down in the bed. "Kisses?"  
"Mhmm" You as you pull him towards you. Your lips crashing against his as he loses his balance and falls on top of you. He loves sneaking small kisses during the day and when you're intimate his lips almost never want to leave yours. You press your body into his as you feel his hand run up your skirt pushing it up and gathering it around your waist as much as possible.  
"God why do you wear these? They drive me insane." He pants into your mouth as you feel his large fingers run along the tops of your thighs. He bites your lower lip playfully before moving his hand over your sex. He strokes his fingers against your clit through your panties making your pant softly. "Feel good?"  
"Ahh yes baby." You coo into his ear, your hips grinding against him.  
He continues to rub over your clit back and forth making your purr before running it circles making you squeak. He groans into your ear, since hearing you respond to him just does it for him. His large hands slide your panties down and he runs his fingers over your lips before inserting a finger into your sex.  
“Baby you’re so warm and wet already.” He says in awe as he pumps his finger inside you. His inserts a second finger making you moan loudly at the stretch. Once he feels like his fingers were well coated with your slick and begins rubbing your clit again. The additional wetness coating his finger makes you squirm and writhe in pleasure. It feels so much more intense when he plays with you like this.  
“Baby please fill me…” You plead desperately.  
“No not yet… you’re so impatient… I want you to cum first.” He says as his fingers roll over your sensitive nub. He watches your face intently as he adjusts his fingers according to the level of pleasure on your face.  
“THERE THERE right THERE!’ You yell loudly as you instinctively hug him close your mouth near your ear as you begin moaning loudly and hoarsely. In the past you have tried to hide your voice. You felt like your cumming moans were unappealing but Asahi loves them.  
“Fuck yes yes good! C’mon you can do it cum for me… fuck I want to hear you cum!” He encourages you, as he continues stroking you. You are so wet that you can hear the wetness on his fingers. “Don’t hold back and cum baby I know you can.”  
You bite into your shoulder instinctively as you cum, your body jerking awkwardly in his arms.  
“You know your face gets rosy when you cum.”  
You instinctively try to hide your face with your hand but he grasps your hand and holds it above your head against the mattress.  
“Don’t hide it. It's cute. I love seeing you like this.” He says as he crawls over you. At some point he freed his cock but you have no idea when. His penis was so hard, it looked red and angry. He is frenzied as he kisses your lips hungrily, his hips thrusting clumsily against your labia. He moans loudly as he finds his mark plunging his cock into your eager cunt. “Oh GOD YES!”  
You instinctively bury your head into your neck and whimper at the feeling of being so full. You feel his lips against the top of your head.  
“Baby you ok did I do it to fast?” He says in a pained voice from holding back from moving,  
“No it always feels so good.” You whisper, that's enough to drive him on into drawing back and thrusting deep into you making you moan in pleasure. He is still holding your hands above your head so you can only wiggle and squirm underneath him as his large muscular body heaves above you.  
“Soo good you feel soo fucking good…” He says huskily between lingering kisses. He holds one of your thighs pushing it back towards you a bit before he begins thrusting deep into you again. His other hand is big enough to hold both your hands above your head, you feel soo sprawled out and exposed like this. Your eyes almost roll back from the new angle he was hitting. His cock is just running over your g spot over and over. “God keep making that face baby soo good… It feels good for you here doesn’t it?”  
“MMmm” Is all you can manage but that's fine since his lips are crashing into yours again. You yelp when you feel him bite your lower lip harder than usual.  
“Sorry I… your insides feel so warm! I couldn’t think properly” He groans his mouth against yours. You can feel him panting heavily as he keeps thrusting into you. He is still torturing your g spot with his cock head and prominent veins. You are still sensitive from your last orgasm and you can feel yourself clenching around him in anticipation of your next orgasm.  
“Asa-hi I’m-”|  
“FUCK I know baby I can feel you… driving me insane… I’m trying too hard to hold off until you finish.” He groans. “Nothing makes me cum harder than feeling you milking my cock…”  
Thinking about your pleasure bringing him pleasure just pushes you to the bring as you face scrunches up hard as you cum around his shaft. You feel like you are gasping as you ride out your pleasure as if cumming is literally stealing the oxygen from your lungs.  
“Damn soo good FUCK I love you MArry me!?” He cries into your ear as he finishes. He is shuddering as your cunt milks every last drop from him. His rolls off you and pulls you close into his arms as he looks up at the ceiling slightly dazed. “Why is sex always so good with you?”  
“Are you complaining?” You say as you look up at him.  
“Nono never… I'm just saying it's … I don’t know… we fit like two matching puzzle pieces… I’m being silly… just call it post nut ramblings.”  
“Mmm some pre nut ramblings as well…”  
“Huh?”  
“You proposed… before you came… you said ‘marry me’.”  
“I err… didn’t I mean I did but that isn’t.”  
“Don’t worry I’m not taking that as a serio-”  
“Don’t tell Aki she will be angry, we planned to do the big proposal at Disneyland!” He blurts out.  
“What?”  
“Marry me? Just pretend to be surprised when you see the ring… please Aki will be filming…”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really!?” He says almost panicked at the thought of Aki hating him again,  
“Yes.” You say as you throw your hands around his neck. “Are you scared of my daughter?”  
“God yes she’s so bossy!”  
You smile and nod before you realise that he often says she is just like you so you hit him playfully. “HEY!”  
“I’m joking I’m JOKING! C’mon give me a kiss my little fiancé.”


End file.
